School Activities
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Modern AU. Jack and Ennis are teens. Jack, the popular one, is dared to "become friends" with a closeted shut-in, Ennis. Jack learns new things about his attitude and himself. Can he learn that there's more to life than popularity?
1. Intro

The first day of school in the new year. Jack Twist was excited. Sixteen years old, he had already made a pretty impressive reputation for himself. He had become popular the day he had got into highschool. He was best friends with the football quarterback, Adam. He didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't want to settle down with anyone. He was usually seen with a different girl every day over the summer. The geeky preteen had become a stud. He had a sketchy past, which often resulted in him getting into trouble. Detention became a pretty familiar place for him. And a few chosen lucky ladies.

He and his friends were the group that made fun of all the other groups in school. If you weren't bringing attention to yourself in a good way, you got picked on. If you pretended to be invisible, you got picked on. Nothing bothered them and they would do almost anything for fun or a good laugh. They were the ones that threw the cool parties. Due to his parents rough marriage, Jack had the house to himself most of the time. Sometimes he would have a party, other times he would throw a party but only invite one girl, who was always excited when she found them home alone. Jack made good use of his parents bedroom whenever they weren't home.

Jack and Adam were the inseperable duo. They played pranks, not caring if they got caught or not. They got into any sort of trouble they could find. They had been best friends since they were toddlers. Also the type of children that their mothers had pictures of them bathing together, but those pictures had been magically and mysteriously destroyed a few days before the first day of highschool. They both tried out for football, but Jack hadn't been cut out for it. He wasn't too aggressive with anything so he usually got pummeled by the other guys pretty quickly. Adam got the football scholarship and Jack got the Normal Guy That Fights For The Good Grades And Hopes He Goes To College scholarship.

Jack hung out with Adam and the rest of the football team after school during practice so even though Jack wasn't part of the team, he still became one of the guys. It was hard not to like Jack. He had a certain charm about him that would make anyone want to hang out with him. And make any girl swoon with his baby blue eyes and winning smile.

He was popular and that wasn't likely to change at all during his school years. Including college.

The new guy, seventeen year old Ennis Del Mar, moved into town only a couple of weeks before school started up. Ennis had to adjust to a new school, but he had his girlfriend, Alma Beers, to help him out. She and her family had lived here her whole life. The Del Mars had decided to move here because the schools were better, which included the colleges in the area. It was just a bonus that Ennis was living closer to the girl of his dreams.

Ennis and Alma had met at camp one summer when they were thirteen. Every year since they met up at the same camp and became a couple not long after his fifteenth birthday. They promised to be together forever. When they weren't visiting each other, the phone bill went up and alot of e-mails and texts went back and forth even through the night. His parents were relieved about the move because their bills wouldn't be so high anymore. Ennis and Alma could see each other every day which was fine by them.

The two of them were similar in many ways. Ennis kept to himself and was quiet around everyone unless he was completely alone with Alma. She was the same way. In public, they would either just sit there and stare at each other or occupy themselves with anything that was around them. She wasn't as shy since she had lived here her whole life, but she didn't have any friends other than Ennis. He had no problem with having just her as a friend. If he could get away with not talking to anyone, his life would be set.

Of course, the two of them had become one subject of ridicule the first day. But, since there was no reaction, Jack and his friends moved on to fairer game. The homosexuals. They reacted the most. Jack always enjoyed the debate the group could start. Of course, since Jack and his friends were more likable, the homo group usually lost when the entire school ended up laughing at them.

It was a good first day. 


	2. The Bet

Jack sat down for lunch across from Adam. The rest of the team was out practicing. Adam was suspended from football for a few days until he aced a test he was retaking that afternoon. Jack thought about offering to tutor him, but knew Adam would just decline since he was tough enough to do his own work. He didn't need Jack's help with everything.

"The rest of the team came up with a game," Adam said, looking up from his text book after Jack had sat down and started eating. Todays meal was meatloaf, green beans, and a biscuit. "Of course, no one's got the balls to go through with it yet."

Jack took his bowl of green beans and switched it with a biscuit from another students tray beside him when they weren't looking. The idiot didn't even notice. "Why not?" he asked. "They've got the balls to pummel each other to a pulp and laugh about it later. Unless the game is a suicide run-"

"They're actually just afraid of what it might do to their reputation."

Jack paused in peeling his biscuit apart and looked at Adam. "What's the game?" he asked. "Dress up like a bunch of chicks and parade around school grounds?" He took a bite of buttery, flaky biscuit.

"The object of the game is to become friends with someone unpopular," Adam explained, tapping his pencil lightly on the pages of his book. "But not for real. You just have to make them believe that it is. You can go on with it for however long you want and then at the end, you humiliate the person."

"Might be fun," Jack said, sticking some of the meatloaf between two pieces of biscuit. "If you didn't have to pretend to be some geeks friend."

"There's other people besides geeks."

"Ain't they all the same?"

Adam shook his head then turned his attention back to his work. Jack ate in silence until Adam looked back at him. "They'll do it if you do it."

"What?"

"You got the balls for it, right?"

"Sure," Jack said with a shrug. "Unless you send me to the homo group." He pointed a finger at Adam. "No balls for that." He lowered his hand.

Adam nodded his head, gesturing over Jack's shoulder. "How 'bout him?"

Jack paused and looked over his shoulder, seeing a guy sitting alone at a table with just his girlfriend. Both of them just stared down at their food. He looked back at Adam. "C'mon, they're close to becoming the emo group," he said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Then take the game as a dare," he said. "Or, better yet, a bet." He grinned, pointing his pencil at Jack's chest. "I bet you can't get that guy to believe you're his friend by the end of the week."

"How much ya bettin?"

"Fifty to a hundred," Adam replied. "Make it interesting. Conditions: you obviously can't tell him, you have to hang out with him whenever you can-"

"What about you and the guys?"

"That's what makes it fun."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna-"

"If you bang that pussy, would it make up for not hanging out with us?"

Jack looked over his shoulder again, his attention focused on the girl. Her brown hair had a twinge of red to it and it fell down to her shoulders. She had a nice face and wore the sort of clothes you'd find on a 90s teen from a teenage drama show. He was so turned off by her that he didn't even want to imagine thinking about undressing her in his head.

He looked back at Adam. "I'd rather hit a dead monkey."

"I bet Fred can hook you up."

Jack glared at him, throwing his biscuit at Adam. "I'll take the bet," he said. "Fuck the conditions. Other than getting him to be my friend by the end of the week." He was pretty sure that would be easy. Anyone saw themselves as lucky whenever he even talked to them. This would be like taking candy from a baby.

He went back to eating then paused when Adam was just staring at him. "What?"

"It's already the middle of the week, Jack."

Jack cursed under his breath then got to his feet. He left his tray as he walked over to the shut-in table. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to the guy, who didn't even react to his presence. "Jack Twist." He held his hand out. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Yes, the Suicidal Depressed Shut-ins have," the girl said, an attitude in her tone.

Jack lowered his hand and looked at her, leaning forward and propping both arms on the table. He opened his mouth to give her something to hold her tongue next time then remembered the bet. He drummed his fingers on the table then leaned back. "Sorry about that," he said since that nickname for them had once been spray painted on this very table. It had been funny at the time. Jack had nearly gotten expelled for that.

He looked back at the guy. "Got anything to say for yourself?" he asked. "Or are ya havin' a good talk with that meatloaf?"

The guy stopped picking at his food and lowered his fork. Jack noticed his eyes were brown. He struck Jack as the sort of person who had lived on a ranch his whole life. The guy also had to be a year or two older than himself.

"Got a name, at least?"

"Ennis," the guy said in a surprisingly deep voice. He didn't look at Jack.

Jack sat there, waiting for more, but he was obviously not going to get it. "Yeah, I don't like last names either," he said with a slight shake of his head. He looked over at the girl again. "What's your name, princess?"

"Alma."

Jack smiled. "Now, then, ain't this fun?" He looked back at Ennis. "I wanna make up for what I said the other day." He held his hand out again. "Truce? I promise you won't hear another rude peep outta me."

Ennis hesitated a moment and Jack thought he was just going to ignore him completely. Then Ennis shook his hand, but Alma looked like she didn't trust the whole thing. She was definitely the type to think that something was up with just about anything.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Jack asked. "There's a great movie place down by the bar."

"Blockbuster?"

Jack looked at Alma as she spoke up. He looked back at Ennis. "I bet you'll have a great time there."

Ennis shook his head. "Not my kinda thing," he said, standing up and picking up his tray. Alma followed suit.

Jack felt that this was going nowhere. He stood up and followed after that, giving Adam the finger as he walked by that table. "Then what's your kinda thing?" he asked, pretending to act interested.

"Ennis, ignore him," Alma said quietly as they put their trays away.

"Aw, Ennis, don't do that," Jack pleaded. "I can promise you, you won't regret this." Until the end of the week, but that was where the fun happened, right?

Ennis looked at Alma then over at Jack. He was an inch or two taller than Jack. Jack got the sudden feeling that this guy could be so much more than the shut-in he was. He had the sort of look about him that could make him popular. And he had the looks to top Jack in anything. If Jack wasn't at the top, he'd try to make this guy popular instead of make fun of him.

"At least think about it?"

"Alma and I are gonna be at the park after school," Ennis said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other a bit nervously. "With the weather recently, the park's been empty."

"Ennis," Alma said in that 'thats our spot' tone.

Jack gave a nod of his head though he wasn't interested in spending his after school hours in a boring park. "Yeah, I might see ya there," he said then turned and went back to the table with Adam.

"Like taking candy from a baby?"

"A wailing baby that has the grip of a two ton gorilla," Jack said, looking down at his now empty tray. He looked at Adam. "He suggested the park. What the hell am I gonna do at the park?"

"What do they do?"

Jack shrugged. "Almost afraid to find out," he said, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Ennis and Alma leave the cafeteria. "I'm already goin' through hell. For all I know they just sit on the grass and have their own pity party."

"Go and find out."

"Fuck you," Jack said then grabbed his tray and stood up. 


	3. Given Chance

Alma followed Ennis to his locker when the final bell rang. "Are we really gonna hang out with Jack Twist?" she asked, her voice low. She stood near him so she wouldn't get jostled by the other passing students.

Ennis opened his locker and looked at her. "He won't show."

Alma looked up at him. "You sound really sure about that."

"I am."

Alma nodded her head, a bit hopeful. "After all, neither of you are the type of person the other would gladly hang out with," she said. "He's a jerk."

"And has probably screwed around with every girl in the school."

"Ennis!"

"Ain't it the truth?"

Alma shrugged one shoulder. "All I've heard is stories," she said. "But there's alot of rumors that go around in the women's bathroom." She shook her head in disgust at the way those teens spoke about Jack. It was ridiculous. Jack Twist wasn't that impressive.

Ennis closed his locker then took her hand. "Come on," he said then headed for the exit.

They walked the entire way to the park. Just like every other day, the park was empty. He and Alma sat in their usual spot under the big oak tree. He pulled out his notebook as she took out her book of poems. She would read out loud as he sat there, his mind wandering and searching for the best inspiration for his own poem.

"Howdy!"

They both turned when they heard Jack's voice. Ennis heard Alma groan beside him and close her book. Ennis looked down at his notebook and just studied the blank page before him. None of them moved for what seemed like forever.

"Guess I should've realized how unwelcome the invitation was."

Ennis looked up at Jack, slightly squinting against the sunlight. He sat up a bit straighter and looked at Alma when she gathered her things, mumbling that she was going home and would call him later. She kissed him on the cheek then walked off. He picked up her book that she had left behind then looked at Jack as he sat down on the other side of him, leaning back against the tree.

"What do y'all do out here?"

Ennis closed his notebook then shifted slightly further from Jack. Before he could say anything, Jack snatched the book from his hands. "Hey!" he protested, reaching for it but leaned over far enough out of his reach.

"Poems?" Jack asked, studying the book cover before looking over at Ennis. He gave a slight smirk. "How closeted are you?"

Ennis shoved his notebook into his backpack, grabbed it and got to his feet, dusting himself off. "Can I get the book back?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Alma'll want it back."

"In a minute," Jack said, sitting up and leaning against the tree. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages. " 'Oh, how beautiful the ocean lies,' " he read out loud. " 'Deep and blue as your radiant eyes.' " He shook his head. "What the fuck..?" He jumped when Ennis grabbed the book out of his hand. "You really read that shit?"

"What you read, I wrote," Ennis said, sticking the book in his backpack and zipping it up. He slung the strap over his shoulder then started away from the tree.

Jack scrambled to his feet, hurrying after Ennis. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said, stopping as Ennis came to a slow stop, his feet crunching amid the fallen leaves. "I guess I dont' think before I speak."

"What do you want?" Ennis asked, turning to him. He gripped the strap of the backpack with one hand. He gestured to himself with the other. "Get enough proof to parade me around school as the Class Fag?"

"I didn't mean anything..." Jack trailed off, not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to this type of feeling. Guilty. Sure, he wouldn't change anything he had ever done, but he was almost to the point where he WANTED to apologize to Ennis. It wouldn't make anything better. Jack was falling deeper into the ditch with every word that came out of his mouth because he couldn't learn to actually be NICE to someone that he usually wanted nothing to do with.

Ennis stood there for a moment then looked away, studying the few trees around them before looking back at Jack. "If you tell me the reason why you wanna hang out with me," he said, kicking at the leaves. "I might let you."

Jack quickly thought up a reason. "You're the new guy," he said. "When I pulled that prank the other day, I didn't know that. I usually make all the new guys feel welcome and just have fun for a week." He knew Adam would definitely take this into consideration for future students.

Ennis didn't look like he believed him at first. "You're serious?" he asked. "Because all I've seen and heard about you-"

"Why believe rumors?" Jack cut in. He gestured to Ennis. "They ain't true about you."

Ennis had no answer to that.

"How 'bout you meet me at school during recess?" Jack asked. "We can shoot some hoops or somethin'." He was definitely not coming back to the park and in order to get Ennis to enjoy himself, Jack wouldn't take his and Alma's time here away ever again. They could have the park.

"I've got other school activities during recess," Ennis said a bit hesitantly. "I, uh...I'm bein' tutored."

"Oh," Jack said. "Then I'll just meet you at lunch tomorrow? We can set somethin' up. Better yet, call or text me." He gave Ennis his phone number. "Believe me-"

"Whether I regret it or not," Ennis said. "Ain't for right now." He turned and left the park.

Jack watched him go, something about that tutoring nagging at him but he wasn't about to say anything. He looked around then headed on home.

Ennis called Alma as soon as he got back home. He let her know that he had her book and he would bring it over in the morning when they walked to school. She asked about Jack and he told her what had happened.

"I don't trust him," Alma said. "There's gotta be something to this. No guy like him would actually willingly pay attention to someone like you. Especially not long after he made fun-"

"I believe there's something more to him."

Alma gave a slight sigh. "Ennis, you're too-"

"I'm givin' him a chance."

Alma was silent for a moment. "And what if it blows up in your face?"

"It won't."

"Yes, it will," Alma said. "Do you really want me to be the one to say 'I told you so?' "

"He sounded sincere to me," Ennis said. "He says he does it to all the new students."

"I've never heard that before."

"Do you personally know every single student when they were new there?"

"Well, of course not-"

"So you don't know," Ennis said. "I'll show you that he can be trusted."

"I trust you," Alma said. "And I only hope you know what you're doin'." 


	4. No Chance

Jack met up with Adam first thing the next morning. "How'd the test go?" he asked, leaning against the lockers beside Adam, who was rummaging around in his own. "Game tomorrow night?"

Adam grinned and looked over at Jack with a nod of his head. "Practice today, game tomorrow," he said, pumping his fist in triumph before grabbing a textbook then closing the locker. He turned to Jack. "How was the park?"

"Insightful," Jack said. He glanced around and lowered his voice. "The guy writes poems." He shook his head. "And ENJOYS it."

"Yeah, well...everyone's not as sensitive as you, Jack," Adam said, sarcastically. "My brother writes poems for a living."

"And has no girlfriend," Jack said. "And probably hasn't even gotten laid."

"He's stickin' with no sex until marriage."

"Dumb ass," Jack said with a shake of his head. "You sure he's not gay?"

"He's got porn to prove he's not."

"I bet you have some interesting times visitin' him."

"I gotta get to class," Adam said, shaking his head at Jack. "What's on the agenda for today with the shut-in?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, pushing away from the lockers as he followed after Adam down the hall. "I gave him my number, so he'll either call or I'll see him at lunch. Maybe I'll bring him over to practice."

"Good idea," Adam said. "That way you can prove to the guys you actually DO have some balls."

"Then I'll be the only one," Jack said since the rest of the team hadn't been able to go through with the game-turned-bet. "If I don't catch ya at lunch, I'll see ya at practice." He turned and headed for class, leaving Adam behind.

Jack sat down with Ennis at lunch. He didn't overlook the fact that Alma got up and left immediately. Jack looked over at Ennis, but Ennis didn't react to anything his girlfriend did. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Got anything goin' on after school?" Jack asked, looking back at Ennis.

Ennis shrugged, providing no other answer than that. He talked more when there was no one around and even then it was frustrating trying to get something out of him.

"I usually meet up with the guys at football practice," Jack said. "Could be fun." Hopefully the guys wouldn't say anything and keep their jokes to themselves. That would definitely fuck up the bet.

"I don't know," Ennis mumbled with a slight shake of his head. "I mean-"

"Might make ya popular."

Ennis looked at Jack then shook his head and stood up, picking up his tray. "No thanks," he said. "If I wanted popularity, I would've argued about my parents movin' us." he turned and walked off, offering only that little bit of insight about his life.

Jack watched him go, wondering if he should suggest someplace else only to find out what this guy was really like. He was a shut-in, but he had obviously been popular back in the day. He glanced around then got to his feet and headed off.

After school, Jack sat on the bleachers at the field. Adam and the other guys were running around on the field. Jack thought about going down there to join them but just wasn't in the mood for that. All they would do was throw around jokes. He had never really paid attention, but why hadn't that got tiring after this long?

He turned his head as Ennis sat down beside him. "You showed."

Ennis nodded his head, setting his backpack down by his feet. He watched the guys for a moment then looked over at Jack. "Is this the part where I'm completely humiliated?" he asked, making Jack's blood run cold. "Cause there's gotta be a catch as to why you want me out here with them." He gestured toward the football team and Jack relaxed. He was only going by a guess.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Jack said, wondering why it was so hard to make that lie convincing. He looked forward. "These guys are fun." He could feel Ennis' eyes on him as if the older boy could actually read the truth right on his face. Jack made sure he didn't do anything to make Ennis think something was up. Alma had probably just got to him.

"Jack!"

Jack looked down as Adam and the others called out to him, gesturing for him to come down. Jack wanted to decline, knowing that getting Ennis anywhere near these guys was a bad idea. The idiots might let something slip.

"I think they're tryin' to get your attention."

Jack looked over at Ennis then back forward. "I'll be right back," he said then got up and headed down the bleachers to where the guys were at. "What?!"

Adam nodded back toward where Ennis was sitting. "Only got until tomorrow," he said, looking at Jack. "What's gonna be the big finale?"

Jack shifted his weight slightly. "I might need more time," he said, wincing inwardly. He was sure to lose money on the bet the longer he went on with this charade. He should be happy he only had a couple of days with this.

There was just something about Ennis...

"More time?" Adam asked. "How much more?"

Jack shrugged. "He's a tough cookie," he said. "Ain't got alot to say and his girlfriend doesn't trust me. Hell, he doesn't really believe me, I don't think."

"Keep workin' on him," Adam said. "You only got tomorrow then you'll never have to deal with him again."

"Just give me more time, man."

Adam shook his head. "Hundred bucks for tomorrow." He turned and ran off to join the others on the field.

"Shit," Jack muttered, frustrated. "Fuck!" He turned around then stopped when he saw Ennis standing right there. It was clear from the expression on his face that he had heard enough to answer so many questions. Jack hadn't planned on it getting out this early.

"I get it now," Ennis said then turned and walked off.

"Goddammit, Ennis!" Jack mumbled then followed after the other. "I can explain," he said, walking beside Ennis. "It was all just a game to them. I was just playin' along because a hundred bucks was on the line."

"Sure, and I'm supposed to believe that you didn't agree on the bet," Ennis said. He stopped and turned to Jack. "Or was I just hallucinating the fact that you were askin' for more time to HUMILIATE me?" He walked off again.

"Ennis," Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him, taken off guard when Ennis reeled around and punched him across the jaw, sending him down to the ground. That got the attention of the teams practicing.

Ennis had hit pretty hard. Jack pushed himself up then turned to Ennis, who was just standing there. It was clear that he needed to get rid of some pent up aggression. Obvious coming from a shut in like him.

Jack spread his arms out from his sides. "That all you got?" he asked. "Fag?"

In the next instant, Ennis was on him and they were both on the ground. Ennis' backpack went flying as they rolled across the grass, both trying to get in a punch but both blocking way too easily. Ennis had a tight grip on him as he repeatedly pounded Jack against the ground. Jack tried to shove the other off of him, but it was no use. He could hear Adam and the others actually cheering this on. Apparently they were expecting Jack to be the victor in this and Ennis would walk away in shame.

Not happening. Jack would be lucky to get out of this alive.

The strength of the older boy was astounding. There had been a rugged air about him, but this was not what Jack had signed up for. Why Ennis wasn't just pummeling him, Jack didn't know.

Jack threw a punch with a cry of frustration and felt his fist connect. Once Ennis was down, Jack tackled him. Ennis grabbed his arms so Jack resorted to kicking. All Ennis had to do was hook his leg around both of Jacks then they rolled over and Ennis had Jack pinned effectively to the field.

"Hey, both of you!" a shout came. The football team had already scattered. "Get off your asses!" It was the highschool security guard, accompanied by the coach and another teacher.

Jack and Ennis got to their feet and were escorted to the principal's office. They sat down in front of the desk, covered in dirt, grass stains and blood. Both of them kept their attention away from the other.

"I don't know what you boys were pulling out there," the principal said. "But I don't want it on school grounds! Ya hear me? If you wanna fight, join wrestling or settle all of this at home." He placed his hands on his hips. "Do I need to call your parents?"

"No," Jack spoke up quickly. He looked at the principal. "Listen, I'll do whatever the hell you want, just DON'T call my parents into this." He ignored the look Ennis was giving him.

"Detention."

Jack relaxed. That he could deal with.

"All day Saturday."

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Jack exclaimed. "There's a party Saturday-"

"Too bad," the principal said. He gestured to both him and Ennis. "You two got an assignment together Saturday. And it better be done before detention's over."

It took alot of effort on Jack's part not to say something he would definitely get kicked out for. He got to his feet. "I'll be here Saturday, then," he said.

A few minutes later, they were dismissed. Jack looked at Ennis and just watched him walk down the hall quickly without looking back. Jack shook his head then headed for the exit on his way home.

Ennis met up with Alma outside. She fussed at him when she saw what state he was in and he had to tell her about the bet Jack had made. He had expected a 'I told you so' from her, but she didn't say anything. She just walked him home. 


	5. Friday

The next day was pretty rough. Jack was just being congratulated by the guys that he had gotten a pretty good student in detention. He couldn't ignore the fact that he had hated doing that. He was pretty sure Ennis hated him because Jack didn't even see him around. He knew he was there since he had spotted Alma a few times and she would give him a look that said he should stay away from Ennis.

At lunch, he sat at the table with Adam, but his attention was across the room, where he could see Ennis and Alma talking. He knew he should go over there and apologize, but would have no idea what to say. He knew Ennis shouldn't be this mad since the bet had only lasted two days. Maybe it was just the fact that Jack had lied to him. And then there was the fact that Jack had asked for more time.

"I'm fucked up, man," Jack said, looking over at Adam, who was nearly finished with his food. Jack hadn't even touched his. "How the hell am I gonna get through tomorrow?" He gestured toward Ennis' table. "Especially with the fact that he can beat me to a fuckin' pulp!"

"Keep your voice down about that," Adam said. "Don't want rumors goin' around that a fag can beat you up."

"He's not-"

"You said it yesterday."

Jack sighed and looked down at his food. He grabbed his small bag of chips and opened it. "I'd rather be in detention with someone that doesn't have the strength to kill me," he said.

"That's what you get for fuckin' up with football."

"I ain't cut out for that."

"I can always sneak someone in for ya," Adam suggested. "That sexy rose, Emily, was askin' about ya again." He smirked. "You haven't banged her yet, so-"

"Then I get more detention for when Ennis tells the principle that I didn't help with that assignment," Jack said, eating some chips. He shook his head. "Besides, Emily will be at that party tomorrow."

"I could fuck her for you."

Jack rolled his eyes at Adam. "There's other things to think about then what goes on in your pants."

"Really?" Adam asked. "Jack, you haven't hung around that fag long enough-"

"Quit callin' him that," Jack said, glancing over at Ennis once. When he caught Alma's eye, he looked away. "He's already mad enough as it is. Have that nickname floatin' around and it'll be more than just me and him in detention."

"Okay, it's dropped," Adam said and it really sounded like he meant it. "But, what's up with you?"

Jack looked at Adam. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're defending him," Adam said, gesturing to Ennis. He lowered his hand. "And comin' from you, I can't actually believe there's more to life than what's in your pants."

Jack didn't really want to get into this with Adam. "I gotta take a dump," he said then got up and walked out of the cafeteria without looking back.

Alma sat down across from Ennis at lunch like they normally did. "Feelin' better?" she asked.

Ennis looked up from his writings and looked at her. He hadn't touched his food yet. "Could've been worse," he said, holding his pencil in both hands and staring at it. "I managed not to get humiliated in front of the entire school." He went back to writing.

Alma turned her head to catch Jack looking their way. She glared at him, wishing she could do something to make him learn his lesson. When he looked away, she looked back at Ennis. "How long will you be in detention?"

"Nine to four," Ennis replied. He paused and looked at her. "What are you gonna do all day?"

"Probably work on that essay that's needed next week," Alma said. "Unless you want to go over it together." That class was what he was being tutored for. She hadn't been able to tutor him herself.

"That's okay," Ennis said, closing his notebook and putting it away. "You're probably got alot of it done anyway."

Alma nodded then turned her head again. Ennis followed her gaze just in time to see Jack walk out of the cafeteria, looking irked about something. Ennis was still mad about the day before, but something kept nagging at him. The fact that Jack had seemed guilty quite often before Ennis found out the truth. Had he not wanted to do that to Ennis? It was hard to believe with someone like him.

"Don't."

"What?" Ennis asked, looking over at her.

"I know that look," Alma said. "Don't see what his problem is. He can handle it all on his own."

And Jack did. Well, he gave himself a distraction so he wouldn't have to think about anything.

After school, he had tracked down Emily. They snuck off and met up under the bleachers. The game wasn't until later that evening, but the football team was out practicing. But, no one could see them under here.

"I've been looking forward to this all year," Emily said, their arms wrapped around each other. Despite the fact that she was practically flaunting her horniness, Jack wasn't turned on though he knew he needed this. She didn't seem to even notice his predicament.

"Well, I had to beat Adam from pickin' you up."

"Adam? The quarterback?" Emily said. "Ohmigod, he's SO hot!" She dropped down to her knees and started unfastening his jeans. "He makes me so wet." A moment later, he was in her mouth and all his problems were laid aside for now.

"You think he'll fuck me?" she asked, looking up at him.

Jack couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. Talking about his best friend while she was sucking him off should be a gigantic turn off, but he was achingly hard and needed release desperately.

"I'm...sure he will," Jack said, moaning as she ran her tongue up along his shaft. "He'll be at that party tomorrow night."

Emily abruptly stopped and rose to her feet. "I better go ask him!" she said then was gone without looking back. Leaving Jack to tend to himself.

Jack shook his head then turned, slowly starting to stroke himself. He closed his eyes after a moment, keeping his breathing steady as he jerked off, imagining any girl to help him along.

"Jack?"

"Fuck!" Jack said, finding himself cumming at the sound of Ennis' voice. He couldn't exactly stop now and knew Ennis now realized what was going on. "Wait!" he said as Ennis walked off. He quickly fastened his jeans then hurried after Ennis. "If it means anything, I had a girl with me at first."

Ennis ignored him as he climbed up to the bleachers and sat down. Jack hesitated then stepped forward. "What're you doin' here anyway?" he asked, looking up at Ennis.

"The coach asked me to give him a hand with something," Ennis said. "Apparently I'm strong."

Jack nodded his head, remembering the fight. "Uh...sorry about-"

"Just be glad a teacher didn't catch you," Ennis said. He looked down at Jack. "You need to find a better spot for privacy."

"I didn't think it'd take that long."

Ennis rolled his eyes and looked forward. Jack turned his head when he heard Adam and the others coming closer. He turned and quickly left before anyone could catch him talking to Ennis.

Jack didn't go to the game that night. He just went straight home. His parents were home, but not speaking to each other. His dad was sitting in the living room watching TV while his mom was cleaning up in the kitchen. He headed upstairs to his room, closing and locking the door.

He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. Detention was going to be hell even though Ennis hadn't seemed all that upset when Jack had talked to him earlier that day. Surely Ennis hadn't forgiven him that easily.

He laid down on the bed, dreading tomorrow. 


	6. Detention

Jack and Ennis were taken to the library, escorted by the principle then left there. The librarian was there to tell them about their assignment. A report they would have to turn in to the principle Monday morning. It wasn't too difficult. All they had to do was study some civil war books and give their own thoughts about it along with the history of it. She led them to the right section then left them alone to do their work. Jack had noticed her leave the library, obviously trusting that he and Ennis would stay here the entire time.

There was obviously someone out in the halls to make sure they stayed put.

Jack sat down at the table that was already stacked with books on the civil war. Ennis sat down across from him. Neither of them said anything. Jack grabbed one of the books and flipped it open and started reading. Ennis did the same. This was already not going well.

Minutes passed, though it felt like hours to Jack as he just sat there, unable to concentrate on reading what was in front of him. He tappped his finger lightly on the book then glanced over at Ennis, who was already jotting down some notes. Jack looked over at the paper on his side of the table, but knew there was more to this than writing down their own renditions.

"I'm not all that good at being a team player," Jack said, breaking the silence. At least they didn't have to worry about the librarian shushing them for talking in a library. They had the entire place to themselves. "But, I know that's what they expect of us."

Ennis paused in his writings and looked over at Jack. "We might get it done faster if we don't work-"

"There's always a catch to this sort of thing," Jack said, propping his arms on the table, the book still open before him. "I bet you anything the principle won't give a fuck to about this report. He'll be satisfied that we got it together as a team."

"I really doubt that," Ennis said then looked back down at his work.

"A report like this ain't gonna take eight hours," Jack said, drumming his fingers on the pages. "I can get it done on my own in less time than that."

Ennis looked back at him. "Then why don't you start studying so we can get through this faster?"

Jack was tempted to say something else then just fell silent and looked away. He lowered his arms and stared down at the book, hearing Ennis writing away. Despite the fact that this NEEDED to be done, he still couldn't concentrate. He was still convinced that they wouldn't get any extra credit for doing this. All they would be told was that they had learned to work together. And, apparently, Ennis wasn't in the mood to work together. The least Jack could do was work on the report. Just in case they actually DID get credit for it.

They had been working for about an hour when Jack got bored. He already had alot for the report. He even had a page on the side about his thoughts on this stupid report. The report was going excellent, but he still wanted to complain since doing schoolwork on a Saturday was pure torture. He still wanted to go to that party, which would probably still be going on through the night. That was all he had to hope for. One way or another, he was getting to that party.

"You've got all that done?" Ennis asked when he returned from going over other books that weren't here at the table. His eyes were on Jack's papers. Most of which had been filled up. He sat down, setting his own notebook down. "Have you gone over this sort of stuff before?"

Jack pointed at his notebook with the pencil. "This is school," he said. "You go over the same shit every year just in a more advanced way."

"That's not-"

"That's what I tell myself."

Ennis opened his notebook and grabbed another book. "You're, uh...good at history?" he asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say anything," he said. "Not tryin' to be egotistical. I've probably already got a good enough grade point average to get into a really good college."

"Hard to believe."

"What?"

"A guy like you," Ennis explained. "Having the smarts of the type of person you usually make fun of."

"I kinda keep it on the down low," Jack said. "None of my friends pay attention to the kind of grades I'm makin'. They don't even care about their own." He looked down at the paper. "I was offered an internship at a college last summer. Declined because Adam had this big pool party planned out." He looked back at Ennis. "If he had known about the internship, he might've let me go. He's the only one that knows I've got the smarts to make it big."

"Adam's your best friend?"

"Since we were kids," Jack said with a nod. "We pretty much do everything together." He gestured around. "Except detention. If he had my bad boy image, he might lose his scholarship."

"And you don't have a scholarship?" Ennis asked. "With your grades?"

Jack shrugged. "For one thing, I haven't found the college I want to go to," he said. "Plus, I've still got another year here. Why throw away graduation and jump right into college?"

"Better than me," Ennis said, his eyes down on his book.

"How so?"

Ennis hesitated a moment. "I was thrown back a grade when we moved," he said, not looking at Jack. "Would've graduated this year if we hadn't've moved."

"That must suck," Jack said. "But, it should be easy for you. Y'know, since you learned all of this already."

Ennis shook his head. "I've always had a tough time in school," he said. "Mostly because I don't think I got the proper education. It was a small town and the school barely had a hundred students. Getting thrown back a grade is probably my chance at getting good enough to be able to go to college."

"Why'd you move anyway?"

"The school here's better," Ennis said. "I have a brother and sister that both went off to college and the colleges in this area are cheaper than the ones they went to. Save more money on me. Espcially since I've got no plans for moving too far anywhere after graduation."

"After graduation, I wanna get the hell outta here," Jack said with a slight shake of his head. "Sometimes I wish I had a brother or sister. That way I'd have someone to talk to at home besides listenin' to my parents argue about how much they hate their fuckin' marriage." He shook his head again, wondering why they didn't just get a divorce. It would make everyone happier.

"That must be hard."

Jack nodded. "But, I'm guessing it's something you never would ever experience," he said. "You sound really close to your parents." He wished he had that sort of relationship. Except he'd prefer to have different parents.

Ennis nodded his head. "Movin' helped a bit," he said. "Livin' in a small town, I was close to bein' like you. Quittin' that school and movin' to an entirely new town scared me alot. I got through it when there was no pressure. I didn't have to be that same guy."

Jack sat there silent for a moment. "Yeah," he said. "There's always pressure when it comes to being popular. Everyone expects you to be great. Always have the best thing to say even if it ain't the right thing." He shook his head. "Can't have any REAL friends because all the non-jerks are the people you're expected to make fun of."

They both sat in silence for a long time. Ennis stood up and walked over to Jack's side of the table. He handed over his notes and they started working on the report together. The conversation turned to school matters. But there was a certain warmth now that Jack just couldn't explain. He felt drawn to the other boy in a strange way and was kind of relieved that Ennis had gotten thrown back a grade. Jack would have another year with him.

Jack quickly suppressed those feelings before they could travel down a path he knew better than to follow. He was the type of guy that would make fun of the guys that felt this way. It was ridiculous and stupid. And he definitely knew that if he did something wrong, he'd chase Ennis away. All he wanted right now was a friend like him. He wouldn't have to worry about waiting around at practice if he had Ennis to hang out with. Sure, it would probably mess up his popularity, but he found that he didn't care about that anymore. Talking to Ennis had given him an entirely new outlook on life.

There was more to life than being popular.

Time flew by and Jack and Ennis got the report done, working together. They still had a few hours before the scheduled time, but there was no one out in the hall to notify that the assignment was done and Jack didn't really want to have another day in detention, so they decided they would just have to wait until someone showed, or the time ran out.

"Got any plans for after this?" Jack asked, sitting back down at the table with Ennis. "Cause there's this party-"

"I ain't a party guy," Ennis said, checking over their work once again. "I'll probably go by and see Alma."

For some reason, Jack found himself feeling jealous. He cursed himself for that, wishing he didn't have these sorts of feelings, but there was just something about Ennis. "I probably won't go to that party anyway," he said.

Ennis looked over at him. "Then why ask-"

"Okay," Jack said. "I just thought that maybe...it'd be more fun there, hangin' with you."

Ennis didn't say anything for a moment. He looked away from Jack. "I'm not any fun," he said.

"That's a lie."

"You don't know me-"

"What if I said I wanted to know more about you?" Jack asked, leaning forward, one hand on the back of Ennis' chair, his other arm propped on the table. "You seem like alot of fun once someone gets to know you."

"Jack-"

"Tell me about your poetry," Jack said. "Apparently you're good enough to get somethin' in a book."

"That book published all of my old school's poetry assignments," Ennis said. "It was given to me at the end of the year. I gave it to Alma as a gift."

"So, poetry's just a hobby?"

"A very small one," Ennis said. "I don't think I'm that good."

"Better than any guy I know."

"you read one line-"

"No one I know can write poetry," Jack cut in. "They'd rather be a jackass." He smiled when that got a slight grin out of Ennis. "We should hang out. If not tonight, then tomorrow."

"Church tomorrow."

"You're kiddin'."

Ennis shook his head. "If I don't show up, Alma's parents'll kill me," he said. "The only reason I go. Not a big fan of the fire and brimstone crowd."

"So, you and Alma," Jack said. "Traditional."

Ennis nodded. "And very sheltered."

"You ain't got laid, then."

Ennis looked at him. "That's disrespectful-"

"I was just kidding," Jack said then turned his head when he heard the librarian. He looked back at Ennis. "After church then?"

"I'll call you."

"Great," Jack said. He patted Ennis on the back, a feeling shooting through his body that he just couldn't explain. He pulled his hand back quickly when his touch lingered on Ennis' back. As soon as his hand was gone, Ennis was up and moving. Jack grabbed the report and followed after him. 


	7. Weekend Thoughts

The librarian allowed them to leave, reminding them to bring back the report first thing Monday morning. As soon as they were dismissed, Ennis was leaving as quickly as he could. Jack thought about going after him, but didn't see the point. He went straight home, keeping the report at his place. His parents didn't even ask where he had been. Jack thought about telling them anyway, but knew they didn't care.

Jack sat around all day Sunday, staring at his phone. He didn't know what time church was, but was hoping Ennis would call him afterwards. He just had to. He had said it after all, hadn't he?

Until that short moment of contact.

Jack had buried that moment deep in his mind, choosing to forget it since that wasn't the sort of thing he should be feeling for a GUY. It was madness. Even if he was fascniated by Ennis' life. The fact that he was quiet and still just added to the mysteriousness of the guy. The way those brown eyes bore into you as if he could see straight into your soul.

Clamping down on that thought, Jack snatched up his phone, wondering if he should be the one to call Ennis. But, would he want to, if Ennis was in the middle of service? Would that be disrespectful? He dropped the phone on his bed as if it was suddenly made of fire.

He WANTED to be around Ennis. Why was he having such thoughts? He usually went out and grabbed what he wanted, but he just didn't know what this was and was too afraid to make that move.

He never should have agreed to that bet.

Jack jumped, literally leaping off the floor, when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" he asked, getting off the bed.

"Adam's downstairs," his mom said without opening the door. "Says since you didn't go to that party last night, you two could hang out today."

Jack looked at his phone then walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out at his mom. "Tell 'im I can't today," he said. "I'm...sick." He faked a cough then closed the door and locked it, a slight panic settling in. And he didn't know why. Maybe it was just the fact that his best friend was downstairs. He was probably going to ask about detention and if Ennis was fucked up right now.

How could Jack tell him that Ennis wasn't so bad? That he could actually be a friend? Adam would defintiely stop hanging out with him then. And, since Jack knew that so well, he also knew that Adam wasn't the greatest friend. Popularity ruled above all else. The years they had known each other would be quickly forgotten. Adam wouldn't care at all once he found out that Jack wanted to hang out with the guy he had planned to humiliate.

Jack opened his door back. "Wait!" he said as his mom started toward the stairs. "I'll be right down." He closed the door then went over to his bed and grabbed the phone then headed downstairs.

Ennis sat beside Alma in church. They sat with her parents, which made him extremely uncomfortable. Just like every other time he had been invited here. Alma reached over and took his hand, obviously sensing that he was about to get up and walk away. But, how could he do that to her?

At her touch, his thoughts just went to Jack. And what he had felt that moment Jack's hand had rested on his back. Though the touch hadn't felt welcome, it had felt...perfect. He couldn't explain the way and didn't want to dwell on it.

All he really knew right now was that teenage hormones were taking over. He leaned toward Alma as everyone stood up to sing. "I'll be in the restroom," he whispered then quietly excused himself.

He walked into the restroom, heart pounding. He stepped into one of the stalls and locked it. He leaned against the wall of the stall for a moment, fighting back these feelings and telling himself they were there for entirely different reasons.

He should call Jack.

Ennis rested his forehead against the cool surface of the wall. He closed his eyes as he let his mind wander. Specifically to that touch Jack had given him the day before. His hand instinctively went to his crotch. He was already hard and aching.

He pushed away from the wall then stepped forward to take care of himself quickly.

Jack headed down the stairs as his mom went back into the kitchen. Adam was waiting in the living room. Jack walked past and stepped outside, silently telling Adam to follow. Adam did. Jack led him away from the house and closer to the group of trees that was around back. He stood there for a moment then turned to Adam.

"Detention really go that bad?" Adam asked, picking up on Jack's stress the wrong way.

What could he say? "I guess," Jack replied. Detention had gone really well up until that last moment. Right? Or had he read Ennis' reaction wrong? Was there actually nothing to what had happened? Was Jack just paranoid because he was the only one suffering this way? He didn't want to read the situation wrong. He would only get himself into big trouble.

"At least you don't have to worry about that guy anymore," Adam said then reached into his pocket and held out two fifty dollar bills.

Jack stared at the money. "What's that for?"

"The bet," Adam said. "Sure, it didn't go the way I thought it would, but that fight was well worth it."

Jack looked at Adam. "The fight I would've been beaten to a pulp if it hadn't been stopped," he said, making no move to grab the money. A few days ago, he would've grabbed the money and went out and spent it the same day on something.

"I doubt that, Jack."

"Yeah, well, YOU weren't the one fightin' him," Jack said, turning away from Adam and facing the trees. His thoughts went back to that strong grip Ennis had had on him during that fight. Was there a gentle touch somewhere in the guy? After all, he DID write poetry.

Why was he thinking this?

"Jack?"

Jack turned to Adam. "What's goin' on?" his best friend asked. He cared now, of course. The entire football team were the heartless jerks of the school with Jack helping them along.

He didn't want to be that anymore.

"Nothing," Jack said, shaking his head. "I just think I might be comin' down with something." And that wasn't even a lie.

"The shut-in give you something?"

Jack hesitated a moment then gave a slight nod of his head. "I think so, yeah," he said, not really liking the way this conversation was going. The fact that he couldn't open up to his best friend was a bit of torture. Jack could always talk to Adam about anything.

But that anything was always about girls.

"Then I better go before you give it to me," Adam said and Jack winced inwardly at those words. "Don't forget there's a party tomorrow night."

"On a school night?"

Adam gave a slight grin. "We can have parties whenever we want, man," he said. "Emily will be there."

"Oh, and I'm sure you'll enjoy her time."

"Don't be hatin' just cause she chose me," Adam said, that same grin on his face. "See you tomorrow, Jack." He stuck the money in Jack's pocket then turned and walked off.

Jack watched him go then pulled out the money and just stared at the bills. He pulled out his phone as he slipped the money back into his pocket.

Ennis stood at the sink, washing his hands. He had lost track of how long he had been in the restroom. He dried his hands then just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Satisfied?" he asked himself, glad that he was alone in the bathroom. "You got this, now it's over. Just forget about it and move on." But, how could he move on when he knew he was going to run into Jack tomorrow at school? What would happen then? Would all of this just be forgotten and a new week would give them an entirely new start?

If Jack knew better, he'd just stay away.

Ennis looked away from the mirror and pulled out his phone when it vibrated, notifying him of a text. He froze when he saw that it was Jack, telling him to call him. Ennis turned the phone off and stuck it back in his pocket as he turned and went back out to join Alma.

She looked at him when he sat back down, but didn't ask or say anything about what took him so long. She just looked back forward, putting her mind fully on the service. Ennis took her hand in his, reminding himself where he stood more than anything else. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

Ennis didn't call.

Jack paced his room for hours. He heard his dad watching some game downstairs with his loud and drunk friends. He was pretty sure mom had headed out for something and wouldn't be back until dad's friends were gone and he was passed out.

Why hadn't Ennis called?

Jack knew he was being ridiculous. Ennis was still pissed about the bet. He only got along with Jack in detention to make it go by faster so they could disappear out of each others lives forever. The way it was supposed to have gone if Jack had been able to go through with the game.

He gave up with waiting for Ennis to call. All he had to do was find him tomorrow and then see where this went from there. He wasn't too sure of where exactly he wanted it to go, but he knew that he wanted to be Ennis' friend. If only that much, it'd be a relief.

Right?

Jack headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Ennis went to Alma's house after church. He ate lunch with them then went for a walk with Alma. They spent the rest of the day at the park, enjoying the silence. Even though Ennis had his mind on other things.

And when he found himself writing a poem based on Jack, he quickly tore out the page and ripped it up into little pieces, letting all of them fall to the ground. Alma didn't say anything. She knew how frustrated he could get over little things. She would never know how big this problem was.

Ennis finally settled down when Alma just started reading to him. He laid on the grass as she read, letting the moment take him away from everything he was facing now. It did a pretty good job.

Until he went home for the night.

He started to feel guilty for never calling Jack, but it was better for both of them if they just never saw each other again. Ennis couldn't risk hanging out with him. Not after what he had learned the other day. Jack was probably still pulling that bet, making Ennis believe that he wasn't. And in order for Ennis to avoid humiliation...

He had to avoid Jack Twist. 


	8. Second Chance

Monday morning arrived.

Jack headed to school, dropping the report off. The principle didn't ask where Ennis was. He just let Jack know he was proud of the fact that Jack and Ennis had gotten something accomplished together other than beating the shit out of each other. Jack KNEW there wouldn't be any extra credit for it, and he had been right!

He hurried to find Ennis before class, but Ennis was nowhere in sight. He sat through class, constantly thinking of what he might say to Ennis. Should he even bring up the fact that Ennis had said he'd call yesterday but didn't? Was it Jack's right to demand an explanation out of him? What was going to happen when they saw each other again? One day had been way too long.

Jack sat down with Adam at lunch. He ate in silence, looking over at Ennis' table and seeing him there with Alma. Ennis never looked his way. Alma didn't even look at him. Jack couldn't tell if Ennis was pissed or not. He was tempted to go over there, but never moved a muscle until the bell rang and everyone got up to head to class.

Ennis didn't even look at him as they passed each other in the hall on the way to class.

Pure torture. Jack was beating himself up inside, knowing he should apologize for the bet if he ever wanted to hang out with Ennis again.

But, was that even the problem? If Ennis was so pissed now, how come he hadn't said anything when they were sitting in detention nearly all day Saturday? Surely he wasn't that much of a shut-in that he would hold in his anger even if he was alone with the guy that had been planning on humiliating him for just a hundred bucks.

Money that was sitting in his room, going untouched. Jack didn't feel like he had earned it for the right reasons(and he hadn't), so he wasn't going to spend it anywhere. Maybe a time would come where it would be useful, but right now, it wasn't.

After school, Jack did the impossible. He had found out where Ennis lived.

It was a quiet part of the neighborhood. A part of town where the retired often moved to. Hardly anyone saw anyone under thirty hanging around here. But, it must be cheap, do to the state all of the houses on the street were. A better paint job might make them look at least a little bit presentable. But, at least the houses weren't falling apart.

Jack stepped up to the right house, checking with the address to make sure. He knocked on the door then glanced around once. This house was in better shape than the rest of the houses. But, that was just obvious since an elderly couple didn't live here.

The door opened and Ennis stood there, looking very surprised to see Jack standing on his doorstep.

"Sorry I'm not Alma," Jack said, guessing the reason why Ennis answered the door. Unless he always answered the door. But, the apology would make sense either way.

Ennis looked over his shoulder then back at Jack. "What're you doin' here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you," Jack said, knowing 'needing to see you' would be taken the wrong way. Saying that would be VERY inappropriate and Jack didn't want to come off that way.

"About?"

"About the fact that you weren't there when I turned in OUR report," Jack said. "And, just to let you know, I was right about the reasons for why we were given that assignment."

"Here to gloat, then?"

"No," Jack said with a slight shake of his head. "I was expectin' to hang out yesterday."

"Other plans came up."

"Dammit, Ennis, why can't we be friends?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I know what I did to you was wrong and I'm sorry. I also know that hangin' out with you will ruin my reputation, but I don't give a fuck about that!"

"Sorry if I don't believe you," Ennis said, moving to close the door.

Jack stepped forward, stopping him from closing the door. "Give me one chance," he said. "That's all I'm askin' for."

Ennis didn't say anything for a moment, but he wasn't trying to close the door. "Why?" he asked finally.

"I promise you, you won't regret it."

"That's what you told me when, in reality, it was a bet."

Jack winced at that. "I said I was sorry."

"Ennis?" a woman walked up from behind Ennis. She looked at Jack. "Who's your friend?"

"He's not-"

"Jack Twist, ma'am," Jack introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," she said. "I'm Ennis' mother." She laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "Aren't you going to invite him in?" She looked at Jack. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Mom-"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Jack said.

"You wouldn't at all," she said, opening the door and quietly giving Ennis instructions to set the table. He gave Jack a look then turned and walked off to do as he was told. "Come on in, Jack."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack said as he walked inside. The house was even more homey inside, telling him that it actually was possible for a happy family to exist. He was jealous of Ennis for having this great of a life when Jack was stuck in a house with two people that hated each other. "Nice place ya got here."

"Thank you," she said, closing the door. "It was given to us by some friends of ours. Alma's parents." She led him further into the house, introducing him to her husband. "Too bad you couldn't meet my other children. They're both in college."

"I'm sure they're just as friendly as you," Jack said with a warm smile, noticing Ennis shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

A few minutes later, they were sitting down for supper. Ennis stayed quiet as his mom told Jack stories about their family. Most of the stories were about their eldest son and daughter. Probably because they didn't want to embarass Ennis with anything. After all, he was the Senior that had gotten thrown back a grade. No one wanted that story told to anyone.

After they were through eating, Jack volunteered to help Ennis clear the table. Ennis didn't even look at him the entire time. His parents went to the other room, giving him and Jack at least some sort of privacy.

"I'm sorry," Jack said again, his voice low. "You know I ain't stoppin' that until-"

Ennis took the plates out of Jack's hands. "Give up with apologizing," he said then walked over to the sink.

"How come you didn't have this sort of attitude Saturday?" Jack asked. "Did I say something-"

"You didn't SAY anything," Ennis said, his back still to Jack. "You're smart, stay away." He turned and walked back over to the table, finishing cleaning it off. "It's better for the both of us that way."

Jack turned to him. "Maybe I don't wanna be smart."

"Jack," Ennis said, pausing but not looking at the other. Just hearing him say his name gave Jack butterflies in his stomach.

"Just give it a chance," Jack said, stepping a bit closer to where Ennis was standing. He reached into his pocket then set the contents down on the table then stepped back.

Ennis looked down at the money then over at Jack. "You're bribing-"

"That's the money I got from Adam for the bet," Jack said, sticking his hands in his pockets as if he would refuse taking the money back. "I'm putting it where it deserves to be."

Ennis shook his head. "I can't take the money."

"Better than me havin' it," Jack said. He looked at the money. "All I think about when I look at that money is what I did to you." He looked back at Ennis. "And it could've been worse if I hadn't've..." He trailed off with a shake of his head.

Ennis cleared the rest of the table, grabbing the money only when he wiped off the table with a wet rag. He turned to Jack. "It's still a bribe."

"Call it a gift," Jack said. "If you don't want me to, I'll never bother you again." Saying that was pure torture for him, but he couldn't do anything else that would make Ennis forgive him.

Ennis was silent for a moment. He looked at the money then back at Jack. "C'mon," he said then headed upstairs. Jack followed him up the stairs and into his room. Ennis stuck the money in a jar that was on the desk.

Jack looked around. The room didn't look like a teenage boy's room. He walked over to the desk, looking down at the open notebook. Ennis was standing across the room, making no move to stop Jack.

"For poetry just bein' a small hobby," Jack said, glancing at the stack of notebooks on the shelf above the desk. "You sure got a hell of alot."

"Don't have much to do in my free time."

"Except read poetry with your girlfriend," Jack said. He turned away from the desk. "Pretty romantic. I've been with a girl or two who would've loved to hear somethin' like that outta me."

Ennis pointed at the notebooks then crossed his arms. "I've got enough material."

Jack glanced at the books then back at Ennis. "And what're you gonna use on Alma?"

Ennis gave a slight shake of his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He acted as nervous as Jack felt. "She's heard it all already," he said. "And she don't need the poetry."

"She tells you that," Jack said. "And that's why you haven't got laid." He gave a slight grin which Ennis just rolled his eyes at. "You serious about letting me borrow some of it?"

Ennis nodded then walked over, reaching past Jack to grab one of the notebooks. The closeness lingered for a moment before Ennis stepped back and held the notebook out. "You'll bring it back."

Jack nodded as he took the notebook. He flipped through it, knowing he was going to be studying every line to find out more about the inner workings of this guy more than anything else. He looked back at Ennis. "In exchange, I'll tutor you in history," he said, closing the notebook.

Ennis was shaking his head before he had finished speaking. "Not a good idea," he said.

"You're current tutor ain't doin' a good job."

Ennis just stared at him for a moment then sighed and shook his head. "Okay, fine," he said.

There was a moment of silence then Jack pulled out his phone when it vibrated. He read the text. "I gotta get home," he said, putting the phone away and looking at Ennis. "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

Ennis was even more hesitant now, but he nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Jack pointed the notebook at him. "And don't forget about the tutoring," he said then lowered the notebook and held his hand out. "Shake on it?"

Ennis looked down at Jack's hand, probably thinking about that last touch of contact. Jack was thinking along the same lines and knew this was going to be rejected. But, Ennis reached out and shook his hand anyway, giving Jack that same feeling.

The touch lingered then Ennis pulled his hand back and gestured toward the door. "You better go," he said then led the way back down the stairs.

Jack thanked Ennis' parents then left the house, heading home with a new spring in his step. 


	9. Party

The next day, Jack was cornered at his locker by Adam.

"Where were you last night?" Adam asked. "I promised a couple of girls some action." He poked Jack in the chest. "From you."

"I wasn't feelin' well last night," Jack replied. Even if Jack hadn't been feeling this way, he knew mentioning his visit to Ennis last night wouldn't go well with Adam. Hanging out with the "uncool" kids just wasn't an option.

If only he could make everyone believe that Ennis WAS part of that cool group.

"And just last night?"

"Things like that happen," Jack said, closing his locker. He noticed Ennis down the hall out of the corner of his eye and he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. He glanced at one of the notebooks in his hand. He had stayed up late last night reading some of Ennis' poetry. Not only did it give him a new outlook on Ennis, but it gave him a new outlook on life. Ennis knew how to capture the quiet things of life perfectly.

"Are you gonna be fine tonight?" Adam asked. "Emily's throwin' a party at her place. Her parents are gone for the next few days." He smirked. "You could still get her laid. If you beat me at it."

Jack looked at him, his attention diverted away from Ennis. "Believe me, if I bang her, all she'll be talkin' about is you," he said then stepped past Adam on his way to class.

Adam walked beside him. "But she still wants you," he said. "No girl can look at you and then pass you up for me."

"That's flattering, I guess," Jack said. "And also a bit awkward, comin' from my best friend."

"Hey, a guy can acknowledge another guy as bein' hot, right?" Adam asked then thought about that for a moment. "Please say yes cause I don't wanna be shoved into the homo group."

"Yes," Jack said, looking forward. For a split second, he caught Ennis' eye. Ennis looked away and quickened his pace just a bit.

"You gonna go to the party tonight?"

Jack looked over at Adam. "I can invite someone, though, right?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder once in time to see Ennis disappear into one of the classrooms. He really wished he had at least one class with Ennis.

"Bring Samantha," Adam said. "That'll make Emily jealous. Samantha's way hotter." He smirked.

Jack lowered his voice a bit. "Samantha's got a girlfriend."

"Bring both," Adam said, his grin widening. "A fun night will be guaranteed."

"My idea of a fun night is to get some action," Jack said. "Not watch two girls enjoy each other more than me."

"You're either crazy, or the fact that you won't be enjoyed as much is just bothering you," Adam said. "You better be at that party tonight. With or without Samantha."

"I'll be there," Jack said, wondering what Ennis would say. But, hadn't he said that he wasn't a party guy? He would just have to hope for the best. "See you at lunch."

"Uh, no," Adam said, shaking his head. "Emily wants to meet me behind the gym." He grinned then clapped Jack on the back and moved off.

Jack remembered all the times he had enjoyed those types of meetings. Now all he wanted to do was talk to Ennis. No girl could compare to him. Jack could have an actual conversation with Ennis. Something he couldn't even get with Adam. It was always about sex or parties. How had Jack been so dense?

Ennis wasn't surprised when Jack sat down across from him at lunch. Alma was at home, sick and would probably be out of school for the rest of the week. He already had plans to go over there tonight and bring her something.

Jack set the notebook down. "You're pretty good at this poetry stuff," he said.

Ennis glanced at the notebook. "Didn't expect you to bring it back so early," he said then turned his attention back to eating.

"Well, I ain't done with it yet," Jack said. "Setting it down somewhere won't help my reputation."

Ennis looked at him. It didn't seem like Jack cared any longer whether or not his reputation was ruined. It was a big change from last week. And it had all started with a bet to humiliate Ennis. How had things changed so fast?

Jack nearly hugged the notebook tight against his chest. "Got anything planned for tonight?"

Ennis shook his head. "Alma's home sick," he said. "I might go over there so she won't think she's completely forgotten."

"Well, there's this party goin' on tonight-"

"Jack."

"What?" Jack asked. "If you come to the party-"

"I won't regret it?"

"I was gonna say it might prove to the popular kids that you're actually a someone," Jack said. "Not the depressed whatever I made you out to be."

"But, Alma will be."

"Alma's sick."

"I ain't goin' to that party," Ennis said, looking down at his food.

"Ennis," Jack said, leaning forward slightly. "If anything, do it for me."

Ennis looked at him. "I'm tempted to give that money back."

Jack leaned back, a slight look of hurt crossing his face and Ennis nearly regretted what he had said. "All right," Jack said, standing up. He looked at the notebook then set it down in front of Ennis' tray. "See you later." He turned and walked off.

Ennis watched him go. He couldn't help but want to know what was going on in the other's head. He looked at the notebook then picked it up, opening it up to where it had been marked. He read the first line on the page: "A lost will, a deep sense, hoping love will come out thence."

He closed the notebook and looked in the direction Jack had gone. Part of him wondered why he had denied Jack's invitation to that party. Maybe it was just because of the fact that everyone that went to those parties were the sort of people that had made fun of him ever since he first got to this school. Hanging out with Jack wasn't worth that.

Was it?

Jack had gotten dressed up for the party and caught a ride with Adam to Emily's house. She practically dragged Adam inside once they arrived. Jack shook his head and walked in, closing the door behind him. The party was already going strong. Beer was being passed around and guys and girls were already dragging each other up the stairs. It was crazy. But, it was the sort of party he always enjoyed.

Not tonight.

Jack couldn't get his mind off of Ennis, knowing he was nursing Alma back to health right now and he hated the feeling of jealousy that arose. He knew he needed to sort of these feelings, but he was just too afraid to take that step. He was only sixteen. He had the right not to understand his feelings. Some kids his age were always confused about their sexuality.

Right?

"You look lonely."

Jack turned his head and saw a cute brunette walk up to him. She had big brown eyes and a wide smile. What she wore wasn't exactly modest, but more so than what Emily had been wearing.

"Need any company?"

"That depends," Jack said as she stopped in front of him. "I'm Jack."

"Lureen," she introduced herself. "Emily's my cousin. I'm here until Friday."

"Then I guess you're pretty lonely, too, huh?"

Lureen smiled more at him. "Meet me in the garage in ten minutes and I'll show you," she said then turned and walked off.

Jack watched her go, relieved to find himself enjoying the view. He still had some sense about him. That is, until he thought about Ennis again. He looked at his watch, wondering what he was going to do in ten minutes.

Despite his hesitation, Jack met up with Lureen in the quiet garage. He had her laying on the hood of the car not too long later, thrusting his cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She pleaded for him to move faster, her nails digging into what skin she could find without removing too much of his clothing. She wrapped her legs around his waist, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs as he thrusted faster, breathing heavily himself.

Jack was nearing completion, feeling her spilling over him constantly when the light flipped on and Jack recognized Emily's father. Jack buried his face in Lureens chest as he came inside her, hearing her laughing even though her uncle looked really pissed. If it was the party, or having sex on what was possibly his car, Jack couldn't tell. He just got off of Lureen and fixed himself without another word.

"Go on home, Mr. Twist," the man said and Jack quickly obliged. He left the house as quickly as he could, getting into the car, grateful that Adam had stuck around to wait for him.

"Met Lureen, huh?" Adam asked as he drove off.

"Hell, yes," Jack said, nodding his head. "She's..." He trailed off, having no words to explain her.

"She's a Senior in college."

Jack looked at Adam, panic settling in. "You could've said something-"

"Relax," Adam said. "Lureen's always gettin' away with that sort of thing. She's probably fuckin' her uncle, too."

Jack shook his head, looking forward. "Don't tell me that," he said.

"You're really lucky, dude."

"Just drive!" 


	10. Camping

Jack arrived at school the next morning only to find out that there were rumors going around about him and an older woman. All he was worried about was what Ennis would think. But, why would he even wonder about that? Ennis was just a friend. A FRIEND! Nothing more. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

The rumor died down by lunchtime. Samantha and her girlfriend getting caught in the men's locker room was way more fascinating to most of the students. Jack was relieved that his attention was over.

He looked at Adam, who was gesturing him over. Instead, Jack sat down with Ennis. Adam just looked at him strangely, but put his attention on Emily, who was sitting beside him.

"Heard about that party," Ennis said. Like always, his eyes were on his food instead of Jack. "Have a good time?"

"You always like to believe rumors, huh?"

Ennis picked at his food, glancing at Jack once. "Sometimes, rumors are true."

"Maybe," Jack said. "Just for the record, I didn't know she was in college. And she wasn't handing out that information." He started eating his own food. He didn't know if he had imagined it, but had he heard jealousy in Ennis' rough voice? And the fact that he wasn't looking Jack in the eye...

"Wanna come over to my house this weekend?" Jack asked. "My parents are havin' a barbecue after school Friday. I've already got plans for campin' out in my backyard." He winced inwardly at the way that sounded. What guy his age had sleepovers? Adam used to come over for their weekend barbecue, but the camping out had stopped when they hit puberty.

Ennis looked at him, a slight amused look on his face. "You're invitin' me to a sleepover?"

"It's camping," Jack said. "We can roast marshmallows, hot dogs...It'll be fun."

"The kind of party you think I'd go to?" Ennis asked. "I used to go campin' with my brother and dad in the mountains. They'd go fishin' and I'd just...sit there."

Jack gave a slight, knowing nod of his head. "Not a very active guy, huh?"

"I'd rather sit and enjoy nature," Ennis said. "The stillness of the mountains..." He trailed off, looking back at his food.

"I live at the edge of town," Jack said. "You can see the mountains. There's also a forest in my backyard. You can bring your books, jot down some poetry and enjoy the shit outta nature."

Ennis looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're really persistent about bein' my friend."

"And with Alma not here, it's workin', ain't it?" Jack asked with a slight grin.

"Alma won't like-"

"Tell her you need a guy night."

"A guy night?" Ennis asked. "Sittin' 'round a fire, readin' poetry?" He gave a small smile. "I'll have to talk to my parents, but I'm in." He nodded his head. "Got nothin' but homework on weekends anyway."

"Do you want me to come over later tonight for that tutoring?" Jack asked, picking up his drink.

"Mom likes havin' you for dinner," Ennis replied. "So, tonight sounds good."

"Great," Jack said with a smile. "I'll see you later then." He grabbed his tray then walked over to Adam when he was gesturing him over and sat down. Emily was no longer with him. "What?"

"What the FUCK, dude?!" Adam asked, his voice low before he could shout it. "You were supposed to be DONE with that guy."

"The principle assigned me as his tutor," Jack lied easily. "I don't WANT the job."

"You seemed pretty fuckin' happy about it," Adam said. "Blowin' off your friends for that guy?"

"You know I wouldn't do that," Jack said, knowing he had to be more careful about when and where he hung out with Ennis. "I might get extra credit for helpin' him out."

"Since when do you care about extra credit?"

Jack just sat there, staring at him for a moment. "Did you really just ask that?" he asked. "Excuse me, Mr. Scholarship, but normal people can get to college on their own by their smarts. And I got 'em."

"You know what I meant."

"No, actually, I don't," Jack said. He stood up and left the cafeteria.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Alma showed up, so Jack kept his distance from Ennis. Which just made Adam realize that Jack had been telling the truth. Jack still didn't like Adam's opinion of him, but he didn't bring it up again. Adam was still his friend.

A friend that wasn't invited to the barbecue this weekend. But, Adam didn't even notice.

Ennis went home with Jack after school on Friday. The barbecue could've gone better, but Jack's parents decided to be extra cranky that day. Jack and Ennis were left on their own. But, it was more enjoyable that way. They got to talk more.

Jack got the fire started as the sun set. The tent was set up right at the edge of the trees. The furthest point they could get from the house, and Jack's parents, without going into the forest.

"So," Ennis said. "Are your parents always...?"

Jack nodded. "They only got married cause mom got pregnant," he said. "They hadn't known each other that well and it was one drunk night. Mom's parents made them get married. They need a friggin' divorce now." He shook his head. He was going to be glad when he went to college. He wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. He'd be on his own.

"Growin' up hard?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm makin' it through," he said then looked over at Ennis. "I thought we were gonna shut up and enjoy the silence?"

Ennis gave a slight smile and looked away. Jack smiled, his eyes lingering on Ennis for a moment longer before looking back forward, watching the fire crackle and burn for the next few minutes.

"What happened to the marshmallows and hot dogs?" Ennis asked, his chair creaking as he shifted in his seat.

"Forgot to get it," Jack said, guiltily. He looked over at Ennis. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ennis said. "Can't enjoy nature and food at the same time anyway."

"Is that just an excuse or the actual truth?"

Ennis gestured to the bag beside Jack's chair. "Eat some of those chips and find out," he said with a challenging grin.

Jack grinned and they fell into a comfortable silence after that.

Ennis had admitted that they were friends when Alma showed up at Ennis' house while Jack was there tutoring him. Alma was hesitant at first, but she dealt with it even though she still didn't like Jack. The fact that her boyfriend was getting better grades and seemed happier was enough for her. Even with his reputation, Jack had proved to be a good example for him. And only the two of them saw it.

At school, Jack still sat with Adam and the guys. They didn't notice the fact that he hadn't showed up at practice to hang with them. Adam was pretty pissed about the tutoring taking up all of Jack's time, but he wasn't going to go to the principle about that, thank god. The last thing Jack needed was detention or suspension for lying.

The night dragged on. Time flew by before Jack even noticed and the fire died down. He looked over at Ennis when Ennis got to his feet.

"Told ya silence was good," Ennis said.

"Maybe now I'll spend more time outdoors," Jack said, getting to his feet. He stomped out what was left of the fire then walked over to the tent. It was big enough to stand straight up in and could fit at least five people sleeping side by side. There was plenty of space for the two of them. Jack stepped into the tent and over to his sleeping bag, kneeling down to unroll it.

Ennis stepped into the tent behind him. "You used to do this with your friends?"

Jack nodded. "Until girls started to become more important than anything else in life," he said. HE had been like that up until the bet. How had he never noticed the bigger picture of life?!

Ennis was already crawling into his sleeping bag. "Share that same opinion?" he asked.

Jack looked at Ennis then climbed into his own sleeping bag. "I might've had a change of heart," he said. "I think friendship is pretty important. Especially for a guy like me."

"A guy like you?" Ennis asked. "You've got friends all over the place."

"Not REAL friends," Jack said, looking at Ennis. "I've never had the type of friend that'll just sit there and do nothing and it actually be enjoyable." He knew what he was speaking of wasn't exactly a friendship and the thought nearly scared him because he was afraid Ennis would see the real meaning behind it.

Ennis didn't. Or else he didn't mention anything. "Good thing you've got me then," he said. "Night." He shifted slightly, both ignoring the fact that the movement scooted him closer to where Jack was lying.

"Night," Jack said then rolled over and closed his eyes.

He then entered a dream he would have ended really quick if he had had any control over it. He and Ennis were in an empty hallway at school. Ennis had his hands all over Jack. Moans escaped from his lips and he woke up before he could get to the good part.

Jack opened his eyes. Oh, god, he was hard. He unzipped the sleeping bag, giving himself some air and room to move. He paused when he felt Ennis sleeping up against him. Jack looked over his shoulder at Ennis, who was sleeping soundly on his back.

Oh, the possibilities...

Jack reached behind him, finding Ennis' hand and pulling it up and around him. He held back a moan as he felt Ennis pressed against his back so intimately. Even with Ennis being asleep, he still gave Jack the same feeling at every touch. Jack worked his jeans open then closed his eyes as he guided Ennis' hand down to where it was needed the most.

He couldn't stop the moan when Ennis' hand wrapped around Jack's aching cock. Jack guided him along for a moment then Ennis was stroking him all on his own. Jack couldn't help but wonder what Ennis was dreaming about, but it was SO GOOD!

Then the pleasure stopped as Ennis woke up, realizing what he was doing. Jack muttered a curse before zipping his pants back up and sitting up. "Wait," he said as Ennis moved toward the tent entrance. Though, it didn't look like he was going to leave. "I can explain-"

"I can't," Ennis said, taking Jack off guard.

"Can't what, Ennis?"

Ennis ran his fingers through his hair then lowered his hand. "I was ten," he said, his voice barely audible but easy to hear in the silence of the night. "Mom's brother came over for a visit. He drank ALOT." He shifted slightly as if afraid to go on.

"Ennis," Jack said gently, moving forward but Ennis held his hand out for him to stop. Jack settled back down without a word.

"One night," Ennis went on. "Mom and Dad were out for their anniversary. My uncle...came to my room after my brother and sister were asleep. He...He.." He faltered a bit, but he remained just as strong as always. "He touched me. He told me not to tell. I didn't know what was goin' on, so I didn't. Once he trained me to go to his room at night, then my parents finally noticed."

Jack just sat there not knowing what to say. "How long did this go on?"

Ennis shrugged. "A year after that, I met Alma," he said. He had told Jack that he and Alma had been together since he was fifteen. "Alma never found out about it."

"That's all he did?" Jack asked, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. All he wanted to do was hold Ennis and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But, really, when did that ever work?

Ennis nodded. "One of the reasons why we moved," he said. "Uncle went to jail, but he'll eventually get out. We didn't want to be anywhere near him."

"Ennis-"

"I think I better go," Ennis said though he made no move to leave.

"You sure?"

Ennis hesitated a moment then nodded his head. "Sorry," he said then stepped out of the tent.

Jack let him go. 


	11. Gone

The weekend was over. Jack showed up at school late because the electricity had gone out after a nasty storm last night. He made it to his first class just in time, though he was scolded for coming in at the last second. It wasn't that abnormal for him. There were countless times that he had showed up for class even later.

Jack didn't hear the rumors until he was walking down the hall toward the cafeteria for lunch. All of it was about Ennis. Specifically, about events when Ennis had been ten years old.

This wasn't good.

Jack hurried to the cafeteria. He spotted Alma, but Ennis wasn't at the table. Asking her where Ennis was probably wasn't a good idea. She was probably thinking what Ennis was probably thinking right now.

That Jack had started those rumors.

Jack turned and left the cafeteria. He knew he was going to end up in detention, but if Ennis wasn't here, he could find him at home. And Jack had to go there to make sure Ennis knew that he hadn't started this. Something else was at work here.

When Jack rounded the corner toward the school's exit, he was suddenly shoved back. He stumbled back into the boys' bathroom, catching his balance before he fell to the tiled floor. He looked forward when the door opened-

Then Ennis was grabbing him and shoving him up against the wall angrily. "I was an idiot for believin' you were different!"

"Ennis," Jack said. "Just listen-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore," Ennis said. He looked pissed enough to not listen to any sort of explanation.

And, despite the seriousness of the situation, Jack's heart was pounding and had butterflies in his stomach at Ennis' strong handling. If Ennis hadn't been holding him up against the wall, he was pretty sure his legs would've give out on him. There was no doubt about it now. He strongly wanted the other boy that was staring daggers at him, prepared to tear him limb from limb.

"If you listen I can-"

Jack was cut off when Ennis pulled him away from the wall then shoved back against it harder. Jack's head nearly knocked back against the hard wall. His hands came up, gripping Ennis' arms. Ennis' knuckles were white, gripping Jack's jacket with all of his might. Jack couldn't even begin to fathom how the other was feeling right now. He wanted to do nothing more than apologize, but Ennis wouldn't listen.

"Hey!" Jack said when Ennis moved to do him even more harm. He was pretty sure Ennis could cause some irreparable damage. "What happened in that tent?" The look on Ennis' face said he was listening now. "Why would I tell?"

Ennis hesitated a moment then his grip loosened and he released Jack, stepping back. Jack remained leaning back against the wall, just watching Ennis, who walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face.

"I'll find out who did it," Jack said after a moment of silence. "You don't deserve-"

"It's too late," Ennis said. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. "It won't blow over for a while."

"I'll make it-" He stopped when Ennis just looked at him.

"Didn't I say it was better for both of us if you just stayed away?" Ennis said. He shook his head then started toward the door.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I'll make it okay again."

Ennis just looked at him without a word. Jack let go of his arm and just watched as Ennis shoved the door open and walked out. Jack stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Ennis storm out of the exit. Something was telling Jack to run after him, but what could he say? There was nothing he could do to make this better. He hoped he wouldn't never see Ennis again. But, he was pretty sure hanging out with him was over and done with. Along with the tutoring. Ennis wouldn't want to ever be around him again.

Then a thought entered his mind...

Jack turned and ran back to the cafeteria. He walked in and over to Emily when he didn't see Adam. "Where's Adam?" he asked, not caring that he was interrupting the conversation she was having with her friends.

"Practice," Emily replied. She looked at Jack, noticing something in his expression. "Hey, you okay?"

"I will be," Jack said then turned and headed out of the cafeteria, adding silently in his head: Adam won't.

He found Adam sitting on the field, taking a break from practicing. He got up when he saw Jack walking up.

"Hey!" Adam said. "Haven't seen you out here in a while."

"I know you did it."

Adam didn't need to ask for an explanation. "You don't have to worry about him anymore," he said. It really sounded like he was actually helping Jack with doing this more than anything else. "I got the principle to assign him a new tutor."

Jack was too angry to think of anything to say.

"For all we know, that guy's a homo and his 'girlfriend' is actually his sister," Adam went on. "From what I found out, I'd keep that sort of thing a secret, too."

"The jokes were fine," Jack said. "But this?! You're a fuckin' idiot! This not only hurts him, it hurts his family. How long do you think this is gonna go around? You don't THINK, do you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was getting extra credit for that and you ruined it!" Jack said. "He thinks I'm still out to humiliate him."

"That's the plan," Adam said. "He thinks you started the rumor? Why would he think that?"

Jack knew this was getting too close to coming clean with something he didn't want to talk about. "Steer clear of him from now on," he said. "There's other people you can make fun of. Just hope you haven't completely ruined his life."

"Getting felt up by an abusive uncle and enjoying it then getting thrown back a grade his senior year," Adam said. "I think his life is fucked up enough."

Jack turned and stormed away from him.

Days passed. Ennis didn't show up at school again until the next week. The rumors about him had died down a bit, but alot of people still threw him looks. Jack sat with Adam and the other guys at lunch, his eyes on Ennis though he never did make another move to go talk to him. Ennis seemed to be recovering pretty well, with Alma's help.

Days turned into weeks and Jack started to develop this hungering need for Ennis' company. His parents thought he had gotten into drugs. No matter what Jack said, they wouldn't believe him. The only thing that could cure him was Ennis and he couldn't even have that. These developing feelings that he was still trying to understand was playing havoc with every nerve in his body.

Dreams of Ennis turned into countless masturbation sessions. None of which really satisfied him.

He couldn't take it any longer. He needed Ennis! He never forgot the feeling of Ennis' hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. It had been heavenly then and hadn't lost any affect on Jack even after so many weeks.

Jack was too afraid to approach Ennis at anytime.

After school one day, Jack didn't head home. He found himself roaming around the shadier part of town. He gripped his backpack tighter as he looked around. It didn't take long for someone to notice him and pick him out of the crowd.

Jack gave the man money first then he was taken to a hotel. Jack dropped his backpack then started to take off his clothes. The man grabbed a condom and some lube and Jack knew he had to think about what he was doing, but he needed SOMETHING.

Once naked, he was instructed to lay on his back. After he was told, 'no kissing,' not much more was said after that except quiet instructions for where the man wanted Jack to move. Jack hadn't wanted to be in control of this so didn't say anything at all.

He closed his eyes as the man stroked himself to an erection then slipped the condom on. Jack tensed slightly as he felt a slick finger probing at his entrance. The man quietly told him to relax and Jack forced himself to do just that. It was hard to adjust to the discomfort.

His eyes snapped open as he felt himself being stretched by the head of the man's massive cock. "Fuck," he muttered, pressing his hand against the man's stomach for him to stop. "I can't," he said, sitting up. The man moved away from him as Jack rolled off the bed. He quickly dressed, muttering, "Keep the money" over and over again before adding another hundred. The man didn't argue. He just took the money and let Jack go.

Jack was still suffering the next few days. He had thought that moment in that hotel would fix everything. And it had.

Until he saw Ennis again. And then he was overwhelmed with the need to be fucked by the other boy. He craved it more than life itself. Despite everything and without explanation, Ennis was a part of him now.

And he needed to have him. 


	12. Birthday

Jack sat down at lunch, ignoring Adam and the others, who were talking about the party tonight. Jack's birthday party. They probably thought he was listening in since he only caught certain phrases about who was going to be invited and what was going to be served and all. Jack was certainly looking forward to it. Because he was in a good mood for the first time in months. He knew he was just being hopeful, but he KNEW who was going to show up for the party tonight.

He waited until the football team stood to head out for practice. Jack stood up and walked over to the other table, sitting down across from Alma. He had seen Ennis head off somewhere a few minutes earlier.

"How was Ennis' birthday?" Jack asked. He had never wondered why he had never been told that, but it probably didn't matter since Ennis was obviously still pissed about what had happened. He had found out only when he had overheard that one of the teachers had sent Ennis a gift. The history teacher. Obviously he was doing better at school.

"How come you're not askin' him?" Alma asked. He knew she wouldn't forgive him for Ennis' secrets coming to light even though it hadn't been his fault. Apologizing to her just didn't make sense either.

"Cause he won't talk to me," Jack said. He reached into his pocket and set down an envelope. "Could you give this to him?"

"What is it?"

"An invitation," Jack said. "I've got a birthday party tonight. Don't forget to mention the fact that he can bring you along, too."

"I wouldn't be able to go," Alma said. In other words, she didn't WANT to go anywhere near Jack at any time. "If you want him to go, give him the invitation yourself." She nodded her head past him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and scooted over as Ennis came back and sat down. He handed Alma another drink and didn't look at Jack. Jack could feel his breath catch in his throat by just being near Ennis again. He already felt more complete than he had in weeks. If only he could get Ennis alone again...

Jack picked up the envelope and held it out to Ennis. "Hope you can make it," he said, standing up once Ennis took it. "Party starts at eight." He turned to leave.

"A party?"

Jack paused and turned to Ennis. "Birthday party," he said then placed his hand on his chest. "Mine." He lowered his hand. "I really hope you can make it, Ennis."

Ennis just sat there, silent for a moment, his brown eyes studying Jack for a moment before turning away and looking down at the envelope. Jack glanced at Alma, who only gave him an angry look. He nodded his head then walked away.

Ennis didn't move a muscle as he heard Jack walk away. He hadn't been able to explain the feeling in his chest when he was near Jack again. They had seen each other the last couple of months, but they hadn't spoken since Ennis had accused Jack of letting his secrets out. Thankfully that was a thing of the past now, but Ennis had suffered terribly during that time. He had never found out who it was that had done it, but he had guessed it had to have been one of the members of the football team. They had seemed to enjoy his torture the most.

"Ennis?"

He looked up at Alma, who was staring intently at him. "Are you gonna go?" she asked. Her neighbor was giving her piano lessons later that evening. She had been hoping he'd be there with her.

Ennis opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. "Jack's a friend," he said, remembering that night they had camped out. Blotting out what happened later that night, of course. But, now he found his mind drifting back, remembering every detail.

The way Jack had felt wrapped in his arms. Why did he WANT to feel that cock in his hand again? That moment had gone by so fast, but he wouldn't forget how it had felt that split second before he fled from it.

"So, you're going," Alma said. It wasn't a question.

Ennis looked at her with a slow nod of his head. "I'm goin'," he said, putting the invitation down. "But, I probably won't stay long." He knew the football team would be there. Once they found out he was invited, he was in trouble.

Jack was nervous.

Not only because of the fact that his parents were gone for the weekend and that he was in charge of the entire party. If he couldn't control it, he was certainly fucked. No, he was nervous because he hadn't gotten any word from Ennis that said he was either coming or not.

He hoped Ennis showed.

The first guests that arrived were the football team and their dates. Adam got the music started immediately and the party was underway. Jack gave up on answering the door when guests just started letting themselves in. It didn't take long to get a big crowd. Alot of teens were out back with a bonfire. Hopefully they wouldn't burn the forest down.

Jack looked at the stack of gifts that were on the kitchen table. Probably all of the guests were more interested in the party than the reason. He would probably end up opening gifts after everyone had gone home.

He headed toward the door when the doorbell rang. He opened the door, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Ennis standing there. "Hey," he said, gesturing for Ennis to come in. "Glad you could make it."

Ennis walked in and Jack closed the door behind him. "I almost didn't," he said, standing a bit close to Jack in order to be heard over the loud music.

"Well, I've said it before," Jack said with a grin. "You won't regret it." Ennis grinned and Jack led the way into the kitchen, handing him a soda.

Ennis opened the bottle then gestured toward the gifts. "I didn't get you anything," he said. "But, happy birthday."

"I didn't get you anything either," Jack said, noticing Adam and the others looking his way. More importantly, Ennis' way. "Happy birthday to you, too."

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Ennis said then took a drink of his soda. "But..." He trailed off.

"I know," Jack said, just glad that Ennis had finally let that go. Adam and the guys hadn't bothered him since. But, maybe that was just because Jack had no longer hung out with him.

"Who invited the shut-in?" Adam asked, suddenly there with Emily. A couple of the guys were there with him.

Jack looked at Ennis, whose eyes were on the soda bottle. He looked at Adam. "I did," he said. "Got a problem?"

Adam glanced at Ennis once, but kept his full attention on Jack. "That depends," he said. "Does he wanna hear it?"

Jack looked at Ennis then back at Adam. "Silence means no," he said. Adam gave him a glare but then just left silently with the others to join the rest of the party. Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"Thought you two were best friends."

Jack looked at Ennis. "Probably not for much longer," he said.

Ennis looked at him. "Doesn't sound like you'll regret once it happens," he said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "If a friendship's based on a lie," he said. "What's the point?"

"True friends don't lie to each other."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Once we got past the bet, I haven't lied to you."

Ennis didn't say anything and just looked away. He didn't join the rest of the party. Probably because most of the people here made fun of him or he just didn't know them at all. But, Jack wasn't complaining. He would rather have Ennis there with him.

The party went by pretty smoothly though Adam and the guys steered clear of Jack even when Ennis wasn't around. Jack was sitting at the table after everyone had already left. He propped his arms on the table and just stared at the presents.

Ennis walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the other end of the table. "If you had cake," he said. "They might've stuck around longer."

Jack pushed away from the table, lowering his arms. "I did have cake," he said. "Not enough for everyone so I just stuck it in the fridge. It's store bought since my mom doesn't own anything to make a cake." He picked at the wrapping of one of the gifts.

"Gonna open any?"

Jack lowered his hand and looked at Ennis. "Want cake first?" he asked. He stood up when Ennis nodded. He got two plates and forks then took the cake out of the fridge. He cut two slices then walked over to the table, sitting in the chair beside Ennis as he set the plates down.

They enjoyed their cake in silence. Jack welcomed the silence right now. This had to be the worst birthday ever. All his friends cared about was the party. No one but Ennis had wished him a happy birthday. Not even Adam! At least he got a text from his parents.

Jack turned his head when Ennis slid an envelope over. He set his fork down then picked up the envelope, reading 'Happy Birthday' on it before opening it. He pulled out a card that had a picture of a mountain on the front. He opened the card. He read the poem written there out loud, " 'Another day, another year. Sing birthday praise, yet no one hears.' " He paused for a moment then lowered the card as he read the last line, " 'A lost will, a deep sense, hoping love will come out thence.' " He looked at Ennis, neither of them saying anything for a moment.

"I, uh," Ennis said, his tone a bit nervous as he shifted in his seat, one arm resting on the table. He looked down at the table, tracing the patterns on the surface with his finger. "I've been goin' through alot."

Jack closed the card and stared at the picture on the front. "Me, too," he murmured quietly. "Rough time."

"Neither of us is makin' this easy."

Jack looked back at Ennis, seeing him looking right back. "What exactly?" he asked.

Ennis sat there for a moment and Jack was anxious and nervous about what would be said next. Would his countless fantasies over the last few weeks finally be fulfilled? Or would his heart break into a thousand pieces when Ennis walked out of his life?

"I can't," Ennis said, shaking his head as he got to his feet and stepped away from the table.

"Ennis," Jack grabbed his arm as he got to his feet, turning him back to face him. There was silence as they only stood inches apart. "Come upstairs with me."

"Jack."

"There's something here," Jack said. "It's nobody's business but ours, but you can't deny it."

"It's not denial," Ennis said. "It's fear."

"Fear of what?" Jack asked. "The unknown? I feel the same way. But, I WANT to explore it. With you."

Jack's hand moved down Ennis' arm to grasp his hand. Ennis allowed himself to be led upstairs, but didn't say whether or not he actually wanted to go through with whatever Jack had planned.

What did Jack have planned?

Jack pulled Ennis into his parents bedroom. Anxietly fled from him, leaving a fullscale war of nervousness. They stood in the middle of the room just facing each other and nothing more.

"I think I need to go home," Ennis said after a moment, his gaze down, his voice low. He looked up when Jack stepped closer to him.

Jack lifted his hand, reaching up to gently caress Ennis' cheek. Ennis closed his eyes, a soft breath escaping his lips. Jack's hand traveled to the back of Ennis' neck, the movement bringing them even closer. Jack was moving slow only because he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing and he was afraid he wouldn't make the right move here. Ennis had walked out on him pretty quickly after that night they camped out together.

Moving slowly, Jack closed the gap between them and the next moment he was kissing Ennis. The second that kiss was returned, Jack had Ennis on the bed, fingers tugging at clothing until Ennis broke the kiss and made him stop. They were both breathing rather heavily as they laid there just staring at each other.

"Jack-"

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, loosening his grip on Ennis' shirt. If he didn't want to go far with this, fine. Jack wasn't too sure he was ready for more. He moved one hand up to tangle in Ennis' hair as he nuzzled against Ennis' neck. Ennis' arms were around him, his hands moving over Jack's back. It was just the right amount of perfect contact.

Jack's lips found Ennis' once again and Ennis gripped Jack's shirt as he kissed him back. Jack let out a soft moan, slowly grinding his hips against Ennis. He was taken a bit by surprised when Ennis rolled over. Jack just laid there as Ennis once again broke the kiss then sat back on the bed away from Jack. It was torture, but Jack didn't say anything. He would just have to be content with what he got.

"Jack..."

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later," Jack said, looking at Ennis.

Ennis just sat there staring at Jack lying there for a moment then slowly laid down beside Jack, whose arms immediately went around him and held him close. Jack's arm went around his neck as they kissed again, this time even slower and with less physical contact.

It wasn't that Ennis didn't want it. He was just afraid of where it was going. He had gotten this fear ingrained into him with the situation with his uncle and normal people just didn't walk away from that. Jack's touch made him feel warm and welcome but he didn't want to get comfortable.

Jack sat up when Ennis backed off once again. "Time to go home?" Jack asked. He wasn't used to rejection. Most women threw themselves at him and they all got what they wanted.

But, Ennis wasn't a woman. He was a real man that Jack was strongly attracted to. It took alot of effort not to force himself upon the other because that was what he wanted right now. He wanted to completely commit to this guy. He wanted to feel both of them becoming an important part of the other. Once that bridge was crossed, Jack knew nothing could break them apart.

"Sorry," was all Ennis said as he got off the bed. His apology was sincere, that much was clear.

Jack stood up. Maybe being in his parents' bed had been a turn off. "Want me to take you?" he asked.

Ennis shook his head. "I'll get there on my own," he said then walked past him and out the door.

Jack walked him to the door and watched as Ennis walked away from the house. He closed the door and smiled.

His birthday wasn't so bad after all. 


	13. Note

Jack arrived at school Monday morning in a really good mood. He only saw Ennis at a distance all day, but whenever Ennis looked his way, Jack noticed a small smile on his face before he turned and was gone. Just that little moment told Jack that all was going to be okay. Ennis might not be completely into this, but he wasn't rejecting Jack. He wanted it just as much as Jack did. Jack would just have to slow down so he didn't throw all of it onto Ennis. Which was good since Jack was still trying to cope with it all. But, he was probably doing a better job than Ennis.

He fell back into the routine with Adam and the guys. Jack had tried to hang out with Ennis on more than one occasion, but things always came up. Ennis didn't look like he was too bothered by it. They still sent each other secret looks whenever they saw each other. Jack would always feel his heart beat a little faster whenever Ennis' eyes met his own. Even with going so many days without even speaking to each other, Jack would always belong to Ennis. He was willing to give his all whenever Ennis said the word.

But, Ennis still had Alma. Though their relationship didn't seem to be getting better or worse. They were just dull days. They still went out to the park every day, but with spring coming up, warm weather also did, so their time at the park wasn't as private as it had been during the fall and winter months. Pretty soon, they no longer met up at the park. All their dates turned into study dates at his house. Alma never said anything about it. In her eyes, Jack was back to hanging out with his old friends and left Ennis completely alone. And, with that, she thought things were getting better between them. Underneath, she couldn't have been more wrong.

It was only a few weeks until summer break. Adam and the football team had had a trip planned out and Jack didn't want to leave for the summer without seeing Ennis again before the next school year. Because he knew that that trip would take up all of his summer time. Surely Ennis felt the same. Of course, he didn't know yet that Jack was going anywhere for the summer.

If only things were different...

On his way to class one day, Jack passed Ennis' locker. Glancing around to see if he was being watched, Jack taped an envelope to Ennis' locker. He didn't put anything that would say it was from him. He knew Ennis would know who it was. If not, Jack had signed the note inside. Not with his name, but something that would make Ennis positive.

Looking around once more, Jack headed off to class.

When the bell rang, Ennis headed to his locker for his textbooks. He paused when he saw the envelope taped to it then pulled it off then opened the locker. He took out the book he needed then opened the envelope and pulled out the note inside. On it was written a time and place of what was obviously a special meeting since it was signed, "A lost will, a deep sense, hoping love will come out thence," in Jack's recognizable handwriting.

Ennis felt nervousness wash over him as he read the note. He stuck the note in his locker then closed the door. He gripped his books tighter then headed to the next class when the bell rang. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack and what he had prepared for Ennis later tonight.

The day passed on quicker than Ennis wanted it to and the time of meeting arrived. He ignored the fact that it was in the school cafeteria. No one paid attention to the fact that Ennis hadn't gone home even though the rest of the students had.

He walked into the cafeteria, backpack on his shoulder. Jack was standing at one of the tables, facing Ennis. As Ennis came closer, he noticed the romantic place setting on the table. He lowered his backpack, but kept a tight hold of it.

"I bribed the janitor," Jack explained without being asked. He gestured toward the door. "He'll also leave us alone." He gave a slight smirk. "Of course, he thinks I'm with a girl."

"Why're you doin' this?" Ennis asked, looking at Jack. "What happened at the party-"

"I like you," Jack admitted. The confession took Ennis a bit off-guard. "And not in a 'I just wanna be your best friend' kinda way."

Ennis didn't know what to say to all of this. "Alma-"

"Have you opened up to her like you've opened up to me?"

Ennis gave Jack a look that reminded him of when all of Ennis' secrets came out. But, he still had an answer for Jack. "No." The word was barely audible, but the shake of his head confirmed what he had said.

"All right, then," Jack said then turned and sat down at the table.

Ennis set his backpack on another table then stepped forward and sat down across from Jack. They ate their meal in silence. Ennis didn't know what to say to him. And, even if he did, how would he put it into words? For being able to write poetry, he had a hard time saying what he felt out loud. He had never needed to before. He always just wrote everything down. Something his parents had encouraged him to do since he had been closing in on himself ever since the situation with his uncle. Writing poetry helped let some of it out so it wasn't boiling up inside him.

Something else was taking its place now. Something he was still afraid of exploring though he felt the same as Jack. He wanted to explore those feelings with Jack and only Jack. He just didn't know the first way to go about it.

Ennis watched Jack, keeping half of his attention down. He watched the way Jack stabbed his food with his work. The way Jack's jaw moved as he chew. The way his tongue moved as he licked food from off his lips.

The way those lips had felt against Ennis' neck...

Ennis sucked in a breath and looked away as Jack looked at him in concern. "Ennis, you okay?" Jack asked. Ennis just nodded his head and said nothing. He ate his food in silence. Jack hesitated then continued eating.

Minutes dragged by. Jack could tell Ennis was battling with something, but what could he do to fix that? He still wanted Ennis. That was never going to change. Just the thought of getting fucked was enough to drive Jack crazy. But, he knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Ennis was just too...HIM. There was no word to explain Ennis the best.

Ennis looked up when Jack excused himself and left for the bathroom. Now he was afraid that Jack was just going to walk out on him completely. He had done SOMETHING wrong, he was sure of it. But, just as he expected, he hadn't been good enough. Ennis had taken too long with figuring out his feelings and Jack was fed up with it.

Ennis couldn't let him go.

Jack finished his business and stepped out of the stall. He washed his hands then turned his head when the door swung open and Ennis walked in. Jack turned away from the sink then was caught by surprise when Ennis grabbed him, their bodies pressed together. Jack was pressed back against the sink. Jack lifted his hands to pull Ennis in for a kiss, but Ennis kept him back far enough. Ennis grip on him was tight and strong. Jack was the one that was having trouble. Raging hormones were playing with his emotions right now.

Every single feeling said he wanted Ennis to fuck him. NOW.

Lowering his hands, Jack fumbled with his belt. Ennis closed his eyes, their foreheads briefly touching. Jack hoped he was making the right decision with this.

Ennis couldn't take it. The feel of Jack's body against him made his heart pound hard against his chest. He held all of these feelings inside until he heard Jack finish unfastening his belt. Where was this going? And why the sudden urge to do something about it?

His eyes flew open and he flipped Jack around to bend over the sink. Jack's hand slapped against the soap dispensar as he reached around with his other hand toward Ennis' belt. Ennis slapped his hand away, getting his pants open. Jack laid his head against the mirror as Ennis tugged his jeans and underwear down. Ennis just paused for the slightest moment at Jack's ass before shoving his own jeans down.

Jack wasn't new to sex. But, getting it up the ass was a big deal to any straight guy. By now, he needed to accept the fact that he wasn't as straight anymore, but the feeling of that stranger stretching him scared him now. And the way Ennis was treating him, he planned on completely dominating Jack. And that, for some reason, was why Jack wasn't trying to leave. Sure, he wouldn't be able to bear the feeling of walking out on Ennis, but right now Ennis was turning him on too much for his own good.

In a hurry, Ennis spit in his hand and the first contact was made. Jack flinched slightly as Ennis' finger probed his entrance for a short moment before it was gone. Ennis held back a groan, but it still came as he pushed his cock inside Jack. Jack, on the other hand, was more vocal. He let out a long, deep, pained filled groan. Ennis didn't want to hurt him but couldn't just leave this undone. He grabbed a fistful of Jack's shirt and started moving.

It hurt beyond anything Jack had ever felt. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand moving around to grip anything before he made Ennis stop what he was doing right now. No matter how much it hurt, he didn't want it to end. So, he pushed past the pain and just focused on the sensations Ennis was sending through his body with each and every moment.

Pretty soon, the pain was gone and he was moving back against Ennis, who shoved him against the sink harder as his thrusts came faster. Jack let out a louder groan this time, Ennis' name escaping his lips. There was a slight pleading in his tone and Ennis nearly stopped to rethink what he was doing. Jack's hand whipped around and grabbed the side of Ennis' jacket. It was clear this was too much for him, but Ennis couldn't bring himself to stop.

Jack was breathing heavily. He had never felt anything like this before. The waiting was definitely worth it. Ennis wasn't thinking anything like that. The only thing going through his mind was that he was afraid of the growing...love...he was feeling for Jack. Maybe part of him thought that maybe he could push Jack away by dominating him this way. He knew he knew better than that, but he wasn't listening to it.

Ennis leaned forward, clinging to Jack tightly as Jack's ass tightened around him as Jack cried out a climax. Ennis clenched his teeth, but couldn't hold back the moan as he came inside Jack, bringing Jack to another orgasm.

After a moment of silence, they stood there like that for a moment longer before Ennis pulled out and stepped back away from Jack. Jack's eyes were on Ennis' reflection , breathing heavily as he watched several emotions cross Ennis' face. He couldn't read what he was feeling right now. All he thought about was the pleasure his body had been wracked with the entire encounter. He could see that Ennis regretted hurting him in that way. And when Jack turned to tell him otherwise, he felt like he had been slapped in the face as Ennis turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Jack pulled up his pants quickly then ran after Ennis, coming to a halt outside when he saw that Ennis just kept on walking, stepping out of the parking lot and onto his way home. Jack hoped this didn't mean he would never see Ennis again.

He couldn't lose him. 


	14. Weekend Together

The next day at school, Jack couldn't find a time to talk to Ennis. In fact, he didn't even see him around. But, that didn't mean he wasn't there. Jack was just looking in the wrong places. Because surely what happened the day before hadn't ran Ennis out of town.

All night Jack had been thinking of reasons why Ennis had walked out on him like that. Had he been in the wrong? But, Ennis had been the one to start it. Maybe Jack didn't provide him for him? Being unsatisfactory was a wound on Jack's ego. Hopefully he was wrong about that. It hadn't sounded like Jack hadn't provided enough satisfaction.

Jack finally spotted Ennis after a few days, but Adam kept pulling him aside to talk about the summer trip coming up. He frustratingly could never find a chance to talk to Ennis. Break was coming up in a week and Jack couldn't leave like this.

So, Jack went to Ennis' house. Ennis' mom answered the door. "Hi, Jack," she greeted with a smile. "Haven't seen you around here for a while."

"Sorry," Jack said. "Is Ennis home? I, uh...need to talk to him." Would she ask what he wanted to talk about? Hopefully not. He hadn't thought things through enough to come up with a good enough lie.

"Ennis is in his room," she said, opening the door more. "Go right on up. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, ma'am," Jack said, walking past her. He headed up the stairs. The door to Ennis' room was open. He stepped up to the doorway and knocked on the door. Ennis was studying and looked up, leaning back when he saw Jack. Jack took that as an invitation and walked into the room. He looked over his shoulder then closed the door behind him.

"What're you doin-"

"What happened?" Jack asked, not stepping any closer to Ennis. "I wasn't asking for that to happen then, but did I do something wrong? Because I'm the type of guy that can't handle rejection too well and you're definitely playing havoc with those feelings."

"After what happened...you come here and ask if YOU did something wrong?"

Jack paused for a moment. "Oh, so it's the whole 'it's not me, it's you' thing?" he asked. "What the fuckin' hell could you have done?"

Ennis looked away from him without a word, his eyes on the book in front of him. Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, letting the silence linger. Sooner or later, he would get an answer out of Ennis. And if not, maybe pursuing this wasn't worth it. But, how could he walk away from Ennis?

Jack shifted on the bed slightly when Ennis remained silent. "Is it the whole manhood thing?" he asked. "Keep your manhood, I'm fine with that. You have NO idea how fine I am with that." Sure, those first few moments had hurt but pleasure blocked that out. Who knew he'd be the type of guy that wanted to be dominated by his partner? Sex with girls was different. Sex with Ennis was exhilarating.

Ennis looked at Jack. "So, I was just overreacting?" he asked. "You don't hate me for it?"

Jack leaned forward slightly. "You can dominate me anytime you want," he said. He grinned when there was a slight blush in Ennis' cheeks. "Wanna spend the weekend with me?"

"I got big tests comin' Monday."

"Stayin' at my house won't keep you from studying," Jack said though he could find several ways of doing just that. "My parents will be gone for the weekend. And since Monday's our last day..." He trailed off, silent for a moment. "I'm goin' to California with Adam and the guys for the summer. We won't be back until two weeks before school starts up again." Last year of school. What would happen after graduation? Would Ennis even be here after summer?

Ennis looked like he was struggling with something inside him. He shifted in his seat. "What will the weekend prove?" he asked, looking at Jack. "That it'll last through the summer even if we're apart?"

"I'm hoping," Jack said a bit quietly. And nervously. He was still afraid of expressing so much with Ennis. Especially after the way Ennis had walked out on him. He was relieved to know that it hadn't been him. "We'll never know if you don't say yes."

"I don't know."

"I'll keep pressin' until you say yes," Jack said. "I'm gonna be all alone for three days. Unless you have plans with Alma..."

"Got nothin' to do until summer break."

Jack was leaping for joy inside. "So, that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, Ennis!" Jack was way too desperate for this to be a sure thing. Maybe all those days and weeks without Ennis was getting to him. How would he be able to go an entire summer without him?

Ennis stood up and walked over to the door. "You should go," he said. Jack was up before he could open the door. He placed his hand against the door, standing close to Ennis. "Jack..."

"I know you have the ability to say yes or no," Jack said. Ennis was backed up against the door and Jack had him effectively cornered. "I ain't leavin' here til I get something." He moved his hand up to touch Ennis' cheek, but Ennis grabbed his hand, stopping him. Jack grinned.

Ennis kept a tight hold of Jack's wrist. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

"Unless you tell me not to."

"My parents are downstairs."

"Ennis, I fuck in my parents bed," Jack said. "You really think just having parents downstairs is gonna stop-" He was shut up when Ennis kissed him a bit fiercely, but it gave Jack his answer.

Not breaking the kiss, which felt more like an animalistic hunger than anything else, Jack moved them toward the bed until Ennis held his ground, breaking the kiss but their hands were still gripping each other tightly.

"We'll be alone an entire weekend," Jack said. "You don't have to believe it, but my goal is to make it through the summer."

"What if I can't?"

"We'll find out when I get back."

Jack said goodbye and left the house then headed on home. He picked up some things at the store to get ready for the upcoming weekend. He would also have to make sure it wasn't in his parents bed. That thing had seen enough action by Jack.

The rest of the week went by. All of the students were excited for Monday. Jack was excited for the weekend. He wasn't even too sure if he wanted to go to that summer trip. Who would want to go to California when he could stay with Ennis? But, as Ennis had said, he and Alma probably had alot of plans for the summer. Jack would just be in the way of that. He wasn't too sure how he felt about Ennis and Alma, but he didn't want to see Ennis hurt. Even though it wasn't too clear if Ennis would be upset if Alma broke it off.

Jack came home Friday afternoon to an empty house. He hadn't expected a goodbye from his parents anyway. He put his backpack away then closed his parents bedroom door, a reminder not to go in there. Jack's room wasn't as impressive, but who cared? He was a teenage boy.

He took down a few of the posters of bikini models.

Jack raced down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell. He forced himself to calm down before opening the door. Ennis stood there with his backpack and another bag. Jack let him in then closed the door.

"I'm actually surprised the sleepover bit worked," Ennis said, setting his bags down. "After a while, ain't someone gonna notice or ask questions?"

"The only people that know you're here are your parents," Jack said. "There's nothin' wrong with two guys hangin' out." Unless those guys had a strong attraction to each other. Something Jack wanted to experience again.

It was strange to think that one school year could change a guy's opinion so much.

"Make yourself at home," Jack said, stepping further into the house and away from the door. A silent way of letting Ennis know he was welcome and it was also to keep him from leaving. Ennis followed after him. "I got some snacks. Need anything to eat?"

"I ate before I left home."

"Okay, snacks for later," Jack said, wishing he had something exciting to do. He looked around for a moment, an awkward silence descending. He looked at Ennis. "I've got some games in my room." He turned and headed upstairs, hearing Ennis following behind him.

Right now, Jack felt immature. And like a guy on his first date. He had already given his all to Ennis. Why was this so hard?! Maybe it was just the fact that it was an entire weekend alone. And the fact that he was leaving for an entire summer Monday.

Jack stepped into his room, pulling out the Playstation console he had stuffed under his bed. He hardly ever used it, but his parents had spent alot of money to get it for him. Money they could have used to pay a divorce lawyer, but who listened to Jack?

"Nice room."

Jack looked over at Ennis, who was looking around. "Horny teenage boys always have pictures of half naked women on their walls," he said then started hooking up the console to the TV.

"Either I'm not normal or not horny all the time," Ennis said, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, I'm not horny ALL the time," Jack said, his attention completely on what he was doing. He needed to be doing something with his hands and the fact that he wasn't hard but still wanting Ennis so badly was interfering with what he was trying to do.

"Need any help?"

"I got it," Jack said right as the wire snapped in two for no reason at all. He stared at the piece in his hand. "Guess it was under my bed for too long." He just dropped the piece and got to his feet. "I kinda suck at this."

"At what?"

Jack shrugged and turned to Ennis. "Entertaining guests," he said. "With girls it's easy. Of course, they don't decide to stay more than one night."

"So, all you think about is sex?"

"No," Jack said a bit offensively. "As a matter of fact, thanks to you, I've been thinkin' about poetry more."

Ennis looked interested. "Read any besides mine?"

It was Jack's turn to blush, embarassed. "Not really," he said with a grin. He sat down on the bed with Ennis. "How do you not get bored with it?"

"The same way you can't get bored with women."

"Well, since meeting you..."

"Jack."

"Sorry."

Ennis rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jack scooted a bit closer, making him look at him. "Jack..."

Jack kissed Ennis, laying him back on the bed. "Other poetry won't work on me," he said, kissing down along Ennis' neck. He straddled Ennis then pulled up on Ennis' shirt. Ennis allowed him to pull it off. He tossed it aside, his eyes roaming Ennis' chest before his hands started exploring.

They kissed again, Jack's hands moving along Ennis' chest before moving down to his belt. Where Ennis stopped him. Jack pulled away, looking down at Ennis. "I don't wanna just jump into this," Ennis said a bit quietly as if embarassed.

Jack nodded. He moved his hands when Ennis let go of him. "Everything don't have to be about sex," he said and found himself meaning that. He'd feel the same about Ennis no matter what they were doing. He'd be happy enough just talking.

"Plus, I've got studyin' to do."

Jack grinned. "Not right now," he said then kissed Ennis again.

They went back downstairs later that evening. Ennis studied at the kitchen table while Jack fixed them something to eat. He wasn't the best cook, but he knew enough to be able to survive without starving. And, if all failed, he could order pizza. Thankfully, just sticking some food in a pot to heat up wasn't too difficult.

Jack sat down at the table across from Ennis. "I don't mind tutoring you some more," he said. "If you're havin' trouble-"

"Thanks," Ennis said. "But, I think I can handle it."

"Ennis, you're one of a few students that has a giant test Monday morning," Jack said. He had finished all of his exams this week. "Surely gettin' thrown back a grade shouldn't be this hard."

Ennis looked at him. "I also mentioned that the education at my old school wasn't the best," he said.

"How bad could it be?"

Ennis set his pencil down on the book. "The school only consisted of ranch kids," he said. "Small town. The only reason anyone really went to school was because their parents were too busy to teach them things themselves. You learn enough to get by, IF you decide never to leave the town. The rest you learn on the ranch by experience."

"Shit, that IS hard," Jack said with a slight shake of his head. "How the hell did your brother and sister get into college?"

"They didn't go to that school," Ennis replied. "Mom and Dad had enough money to send them to a better school outta town. Unfortunately, troubles arrived and they couldn't afford to send me over there with 'em. And since I was plannin' on stayin' there to help out-"

"Your whole life?!"

Ennis nodded. "It was the kind of life I wanted," he said. "I skipped school often because I was needed on the ranch. Then we moved and my whole life was turned upside down."

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

Ennis looked down at his book. "My daddy," he started, looking back at Jack. "He taught me to work on my own. That I'll feel more accomplished when I get things done without any help."

"But, you've had tutors," Jack said. "You just say no to me."

"Because you're you, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "I don't get it."

Ennis picked up his pencil, looking back at the book. "Not sure I do, either."

Jack got to his feet to check on the food. He turned off the stove then served two helpings then sat down at the table, scooting a plate over to Ennis. Studies were forgotten as they started eating.

That night, they fell asleep on the couch watching a movie.

Ennis was up before Jack the next morning, getting more studying done. Jack woke up and saw him studying. He got up and walked over to Ennis closing the book. Ennis looked up at him.

"We're goin' out today," Jack said. "There's this thing outside of town that happens once a month. I never go, but," He pointed a finger at Ennis. "You're from ranch people." He gestured for Ennis to stand up.

"What exactly is it?" Ennis asked.

"Horse auction," Jack replied. "Chill, we ain't gonna buy one. But, they have games and stuff to do while ridin' a horse. Plus, races. You can either participate or watch. A little gambling's done, but we don't have to do that."

"If you've never been, how come you know so much about it?"

"Brochures," Jack said. "Plus, it advertised on TV last night. You were asleep." He grinned then headed upstairs to take a shower.

They were at the auction later that morning. Jack had been expecting it to be boring, which was why he never went, but Ennis seemed more into this than anything else. Jack was glad he brought him here.

They rode horseback along the track and played a few games. They watched as a few horses were sold then watched the races. Ennis was happy and was enjoying himself. Jack enjoyed watching him more than the horses. Even more so when Ennis took part in one of the races and actually won. As a prize, he was given a couple hundred dollars plus the choice of owning the horse for free. Ennis took the money but declined the offer. The horse was later sold to an owner who owned horses that ran in the Kentucky Derby.

They got home that night exhausted. They sat outside, enjoying the silence and the cool night breeze. Ennis couldn't stop talking about the auction and Jack just got the feeling that one day Ennis would go to that auction and buy a horse. Living on a ranch, he must have missed the horses the most.

They slept late the next morning.

Jake woke up, finding Ennis gone. He didn't have to wonder where he was. Ennis was always studying as if he was trying to keep busy so he wouldn't have to spend real alone time with Jack. It was a bit hurtful, but Jack dealt with it since Ennis hadn't just walked out and left.

He headed downstairs in shorts and a T-shirt. After yesterday, he didn't want to go anywhere today. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ennis studying, wearing sweats and his sleevless undershirt.

"The test ain't gonna be that hard," Jack said, taking the milk out of the freezer and drinking right out of the jug.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get much studyin' done yesterday and the test is tomorrow."

Jack frowned as he put the milk back in the fridge. This was his last day with Ennis before they parted for the summer. Jack wished he didn't have to go on the trip, but it was already paid for. And, how could he pass up a time to have real fun?

But, how could he have that without Ennis?

Jack turned when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the front door and opened it, freezing when he saw Adam standing there.

"Hey," Adam said. He looked Jack up and down. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere today," Jack said, telling himself to keep Adam from coming inside. The last thing he needed was for everyone to know that Ennis had stayed here when Jack's parents weren't home. It wouldn't just hurt his reputation. It would hurt Ennis.

"Then you won't mind throwin' a party tonight."

"Tonight?"

Adam nodded. "Can't have it tomorrow night," he said. "We'll be on a plane to California where the REAL party starts." He grinned.

"Shit," Jack mumbled, thinking quickly of an excuse. "I can't have the party here tonight. My parents'll probably get back home tonight and I haven't gotten any packing done yet, so-"

"Wait a minute," Adam said, knowing something was instantly up. Jack knew he was in big trouble. "You got a girl here, don't ya? Emily's cousin? You got her to come down for the weekend?"

Jack relaxed. "No," he said. "She's someone you don't know. She's shy."

Adam smirked. "Not too shy, though, right?"

Jack forced a smile. "Fun times," he said. "She wants to spend all day so-"

"Don't have to explain," Adam said. "We'll just have the party at Fred's house. His stepmom's cool with it. Find time, stop by. Bring along your lady friend."

"I'll think about it," Jack said, knowing he wasn't going anywhere near that party. "See ya."

"Catch ya later," Adam said then turned and walked off. Jack let out a sigh of relief then closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"No one," Jack said, sitting at the table. "What do you wanna do today?"

Ennis looked up from his studying. He pointed at the book without saying anything.

Jack propped his arms on the table. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Pack for your trip maybe?" Ennis asked. "Unless you were lyin' to Adam just now."

"If you knew..." Jack trailed off with a shake of his head. "Guess I got packin' to do." He got to his feet then headed upstairs.

He was all packed up by lunch time. Ennis stopped studying long enough for them to eat, but went right back at it once they were through. Jack headed upstairs to watch some TV so he wouldn't bother Ennis. He ended up falling asleep watching some rodeo show that came on after the basketball game.

He woke up to the smell of pizza.

Jack opened his eyes to see Ennis setting a pizza box down on the bed beside him. Jack turned his head and saw that it was after six. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, looking at Ennis.

"You looked like you were enjoyin' your nap," Ennis said, taking a slice of pizza.

Jack shook his head then took a slice of his own. "Hows studying going?"

"Done," Ennis said, sitting down on the desk chair. "I'm pretty confident I'll pass tomorrow."

"That's good," Jack said. He didn't really want to talk about tomorrow. He ate his pizza in silence, trying not to think about it.

The pizza was nearly gone when the silence was broken.

"Should we say our goodbyes tonight?"

Jack paused and looked at Ennis. "We got tomorrow."

"But, no time to say bye."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Jack."

"I'm not sayin' I'm not goin' on the trip," Jack said. "I'm just sayin' that I don't wanna say goodbye to you." Goodbye was way too final even though he felt it in his gut that he would come back home and things would resume between him and Ennis. He and Alma might not even last through the summer. He finished his slice of pizza and closed the box.

"There's still pizza left," Ennis said, pointing at the box. "If we don't say goodbye, we'll regret it if something happens."

"You expecting somethin' to?"

Ennis shook his head but said nothing. Jack moved his hand away from the box and just sat there in silence.

After a moment, Jack picked up the box and set it on the floor. He rolled off the bed and got up then walked over to Ennis. He reached past Ennis and pulled open one of the drawers. He heard Ennis' sharp intake of breath as he pulled out a small tube of lotion.

Jack looked at Ennis, who kept his eyes averted. "Give in and I'll say goodbye," he said.

"Jack."

Jack kissed him and Ennis returned it with no hesitation. They had had a fun filled weekend, but Jack wasn't about to let this go on uncompleted. That moment in the bathroom had been amazing, but unplanned. Jack had been expecting this all weekend.

Breaking the kiss, Jack whispered Ennis' name against his lips and suddenly Ennis took over. They ended up on the bed and instant later, Ennis grinding his hips against Jack. Moans escaped from them both as they sought out more contact. They pulled off each others clothes, the kiss becoming more heated as the moments passed. Both were hard, that feeling escalating when they were both naked.

Ennis broke the kiss and stared down at Jack, breathing heavily. Jack grinned then scooted back on the bed until he was up against the headboard. He spread his legs, his eyes never leaving Ennis.

Ennis moved over to him, capturing his lips once again. He took the tube out of Jack's hand and used it as lube, pushing his finger inside Jack. Pain turned into pleasure as Ennis fingerfucked him, adding two more fingers.

"Fuck," Jack muttered, clinging to Ennis tightly. Ennis was stroking himself while preparing Jack. "Oh, Ennis." He groaned when Ennis removed his fingers. Ennis grabbed his legs and pulled him forward to lay on his back. His legs were lifted as Ennis pushed himself inside Jack.

Jack was bent nearly in half as Ennis leaned forward and kissed him before he propped himself up on his hands and started thrusting in and out of Jack. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis' waist, pulling him in deeper. Jack muttered a string of curses as Ennis hit the spot over and over again that sent Jack over the edge.

Jack came, pulling Ennis down for another kiss as Ennis joined him with a long, deep groan.

Ennis collapsed down onto him and Jack was in heaven. 


	15. Jack's Summer 1

**(I know it's short, but I've got alot planned out, so just bear with me)**

Jack woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He shut it off then stretched out his arm only to find Ennis gone. He opened his eyes and saw a note. He grabbed it and read it. Ennis letting him know that he had headed home and that he would see him later at school. Jack smiled then got out of bed. He took a shower then headed to school.

Adam and the guys were there to meet up with him. They were all excited about the trip later today. Jack pretended he was also looking forward to it. He knew Ennis wasn't going to leave his mind the entire summer.

Jack didn't find time to talk to Ennis until lunch when Adam and the guys were off doing something. He was pretty sure Adam had snuck off with Emily somewhere. It was surprising she hadn't been invited on the trip.

Jack started toward Ennis' table, pausing when he saw Ennis and Alma leaning toward each other and talking low. Small smiles were exchanged and Jack felt a strong blast of jealousy. Surely after what happened over the weekend Ennis would realize that he and Alma wouldn't work. Jack didn't want to be an affair. He wanted to be the one for Ennis.

It took alot of effort on his part to keep cool when Ennis and Alma kissed. Once they leaned back, Jack walked over. "Hey," he said, looking at Ennis. He could practically feel the hateful look Alma was sending him. "Last day of school. Exciting, huh?"

"Don't you have girls to screw before summer break?" Alma asked before she stood and stormed off.

"Ow," Jack said then sat down in the seat she had vacated and looked at Ennis. "I had a great time over the weekend."

Ennis glanced around. To make sure no one was listening? Jack found that he didn't care if anyone heard them or not. Would he think differently if it actually happened? Surely he wasn't that egotistical.

"You and Alma makin' special plans?" Jack asked. Why was he upset about that. He made sure to hide that feeling. Ennis would definitely hate him if he showed any disrespect for Alma.

"Her parents invited me to the lake in a couple of weeks," Ennis replied. "I'm gonna spend a month with them."

A month alone with his girlfriend. Was Alma a virgin? Was she hoping for something to happen? Jack was pretty sure he knew Ennis enough to know he wouldn't do something like that. Especially since her parents would be there, too.

Right?

"Have fun," Jack said, not knowing what else to say. He knew it shouldn't be hard for him to talk to Ennis, but talking about Alma wasn't the way to go. Ennis would jump all over him even if he didn't intend to say anything harsh about her.

"Have fun on your trip."

"Thanks."

Awkward silence.

"I better go," Jack said, getting to his feet. "Thanks for the weekend. You can still call me while I'm gone."

"Do you really wanna get caught talkin' on a phone with me?"

"Would it be so bad?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't have to worry about keepin' it all a secret."

Ennis stood up, looking Jack right in the eye. "And throw you down to my level and become the laughingstock of the entire school," he said before turning and walking off.

Jack watched him go. Was Ennis just trying to protect Jack, or was he still afraid of what was going on between them? Why couldn't Ennis just open up to him and tell him everything that was on his mind? Reading his poetry wasn't enough to get into the mind of Ennis Del Mar. A few more nights like last night might do the trick, but Jack didn't have those nights. Until summer ended, his nights would be filled with beach parties and women.

Women who would want to get into his pants. Would he get to the point where he was lonely enough to want it? To need that sort of contact? Surely not. The only contact he desired was Ennis' touch. Hell, just Ennis' presence was enough contact.

He wouldn't have that all summer.

Jack didn't see Ennis for the rest of the day. He was hoping for at least some goodbye, but he didn't get it. He headed home and grabbed his bags then met Adam and the guys at the airport. Part of him was hoping Ennis would show up just before he boarded the plane, but things like that only happened in the movies. This was real life.

And a reality he wanted to have differently.


	16. Ennis' Summer 1

Ennis woke up early that morning. He looked over at Jack sleeping beside him. He thought about everything that had happened over the weekend and didn't regret any of it. Even if he had completely ignored Alma.

He got out of bed and dressed then left a note for Jack before grabbing his things and leaving. He dropped his things off at home before he headed to school. He stopped by Alma's house on the way and walked her to school.

He was nervous about the test, but was confident he could pass it. He felt a bit guilty for turning down Jack's offer to help out, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

Alma gave him a kiss then headed off to class. Ennis caught a glimpse of Jack before he went to the classroom where the test was being taken in. He sat down at one of the desks. All the other students were talking to each other. He stayed silent, staring down at his pencil on his desk. Everyone knew not to talk to him anyway. After all, he was the closeted shut-in that the football team had completely humiliated.

Ennis had finally learned who had spread those rumors. Adam. Jack's best friend. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack had known and if he had, why hadn't he told Ennis? Adam had found out everything by bribing the principal's secretary. No action was made against Adam. The secretary had been fired and a new one had come in. Thankfully, that time had been forgotten.

He looked up when the teacher walked in. She gave out the tests then she sat at his desk. Ennis was stressed and tried to ignore it. He told his mind to focus as the teacher told them to start.

The test went by smoothly. It was alot easier than Ennis had thought it'd be. The stress and anxiety melted away as time went by.

The test was over before he knew it. The bell rang, signaling lunch.

Now Ennis was nervous all over again. Because he knew Jack would find a way to come talk to him. And they would have to talk about the fact that Jack was leaving later that day. For an entire summer. Ennis didn't know what was going to happen once vacation was over and probably wouldn't be able to handle it if something went wrong. In fact, he wasn't even too sure he would be able to handle it when Jack left for vacation.

Ennis sat down at the usual table with Alma after they got their lunch. They ate in silence for a few minutes then Alma leaned forward, arms propped on the table.

"Plans for the summer?"

Ennis glanced at her once. "Already decided I had plans with you, no matter what," he said, wondering what the summer would be like if Jack didn't go on that trip. But, how could he think that when he had Alma.

Because he had just spent an entire weekend alone with the guy. Not to mention the sex.

"My parents have this trip planned out," Alma said. "We go to this lake every year and we're leavin' in a couple of weeks." She gave a small smile. "I suggested that we invite you."

Ennis looked at her. "And they agreed?"

"Ennis..."

He gave her a small smile then propped his arms on the table and leaned toward her in the same manner. "I'd be honored to spend time with you and your parents at the lake," he said which brought back her smile.

"The trip's gonna be a month, so pack accordingly," Alma said. "Wouldn't want you runnin' outta clothes." She smiled at him, teasingly.

Ennis smiled. "There's always the option of washing clothes in the lake," he said.

"Then that'd have to be your job," Alma said.

Ennis smiled then kissed her and she returned it. It wasn't like kissing Jack. With Alma, it just felt like there was something missing. The kiss ended before he could start thinking about Jack. He sat back to continue his lunch.

He paused when Jack walked up.

"Hey," Jack said, looking at Ennis. "Last day of school. Exciting, huh?"

"Don't you have girls to screw before summer break?" Alma asked. She stood and stormed off. Ennis knew she was upset because Jack had seemingly left them completely alone.

He put his attention back on Jack when he sat down...

After lunch, the day went by like it always did. He tried not to think about Jack, but he somehow always showed up. And at the most inconvenient times. He was starting to wish that the weekend had lasted a little bit longer. Or he wished that he just hadn't put all of his attention on studying. Why hadn't he given more to Jack?

He walked Alma home after school, wondering what Jack was doing right now. He wished he had said goodbye if only to have one more moment with Jack. It was pure torture.

Ennis headed home after Alma went inside. He was tempted to go running after Jack, but how could he risk it? Jack would be with the football team and Ennis showing up like that wouldn't be good for the either of them.

He wished things were different. 


	17. Jack's Summer 2

The plane set down in California. Jack and the guys headed for the hotel, each of them getting their own room. Jack was surprised with how they had been able to pay for all of this. But, apparently, football stars got money. If they decided to stick with football, they'd definitely be rich.

Jack walked into his room, dropping his bags on the floor. He walked over to the window and looked out. Even at night, he had a great view.

"Would've been better with Ennis," Jack mumbled. Now he was going to be in a depressed mood all night.

He turned away from the window, pulling out his phone to call Ennis. He paused when he heard a knock at his door. He hesitated then put the phone away and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Pool party!" Adam said. "You in?"

"We don't get time to relax after the flight?"

"Come on, Jack! Don't be a party pooper," Adam said. "This is the last summer before graduation. Make it count." He turned and walked off, gesturing for Jack to follow.

Jack stood there. He didn't want to think about the fact he could have made this summer count by staying home. Of course, he would be without Ennis for a month, but at least it just be one instead of an entire summer.

Grumbling, Jack stepped out of the room, closing the door as he followed after Adam and the others as they all headed downstairs. He needed to have fun instead of sit around his room alone, thinking about Ennis. He needed to stay busy. And, despite the fact that Adam wasn't the greatest guy to hang out with, he was just the type of person that could keep Jack busy. Adam was a big party guy.

The pool party that night was only the start of a party filled summer. Jack went out and partied with the guys then came back to the hotel too exhausted to think or do anything else. Mornings he would still wake up and wonder about calling Ennis, but every single time he tried, Adam called him off to go somewhere else. He had incredibly bad luck in that area. Jack always wondered why Ennis hadn't tried to call him. Unless there was no signal at the lake, which meant even if Jack was able to call, he might not be able to even talk to Ennis.

Because of that, he laid off with even thinking about trying to call him. But, he still checked his phone to make sure Ennis hadn't called him.

Jack and Adam sat at the beach one afternoon. Adam was laying out on the sand, getting a tan. Jack thought about going for another swim, but his eyes just kept roaming around the beach. And every bikini clad woman that looked his way, he thought about Ennis, destroying any temptation. How could he get laid now when all he wanted was Ennis?

And why was he thinking about Ennis now? He couldn't have any fun depressed, constantly thinking of Ennis. Wanting his touch. NEEDING his touch.

Pretty soon, every guy that walked by was Ennis. Jack was subconciously falling into his fantasy. He observed men's movements and then picture Ennis moving the same way. It kept his mind occupied, certainly.

"Jack!"

Jack jumped, startled, and looked over at Adam, who was sitting up and just staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Wanna go for another swim? Or-"

"Is there a reason you've been checkin' out the last dozen guys that walked by?"

Jack cursed himself for doing that. "I wasn't...checkin' 'em out," he said. He was confident that he WASN'T a good liar right now. He looked forward, away from Adam. How could he have let this happen? Damn Ennis for making him come on this stupid trip!

Ennis didn't make you, Jack thought to himself.

There was silence for a really long time. Jack could practically feel the sounds around them muting. It was a strange feeling, but he felt like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. More like got caught jerking a guy off.

"Oh my god," Adam said. "All the strange behavior...Are you...GAY?!"

Jack found that he didn't want to lie to Adam even though he KNEW this wasn't going to turn around in his favor. He looked at Adam. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"You made fun of homos!"

"I know," Jack said with a nod. "And it wasn't a nice thing to do. Why make fun of the way they are? It's really offensive." Right now, he was offended only by thinking about it.

"Is it me?"

"What?!"

"Oh, fuck, it is me!" Adam said. He got to his feet. He turned to Jack. "Not happening. See ya, homo." He turned and hurried off.

"Adam!" Jack called then got to his feet and hurried after him. He walked into the hotel after Adam, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw Adam going over to the rest of the guys. He mumbled a curse then stepped into the elevator that had just arrived. He went back to his room, knowing he wouldn't be able to step out of here in peace again. Except when the guys were gone and they wouldn't skip the chance to make fun of him. No matter what, he KNEW that that was going to happen.

"Always count on Adam," Jack said. He should have stopped hanging around with Adam and the guys a long time ago. Right now, he'd rather be invisible than popular. What good did popular do? None! The small guys got everything done while the popular guys were handed college by their choice of sport. The whole school system was ridiculous.

Jack walked over and grabbed his phone, calling Ennis. He put the phone to his ear then turned when there was a knock. He didn't move toward the door.

"Oh, Jacky-poo!" the voice on the other side of the door said. It was one of the guys on the football team. "Got the balls to be a homo's friend now?" There was laughter by a few more guys. Jack recognized Adam's laugh.

Jack walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He got Ennis' voicemail, so he just hung up. He dropped the phone then slid down the wall to sit on the floor. This vacation was going badly. And he couldn't leave. He didn't have the money to buy his own ticket. The return trip had already been paid for.

How could he last another day with this, let alone the rest of the summer?

Why couldn't his friends just shun him!

After a few more days, he got exactly that. Only because they got bored since all he did was hide out in his room all day every day. What more could he do? He could always try to avoid all of them, but that would mean keeping an eye out for when they left and he shouldn't have to do that! He shouldn't have to hide!

He was understanding the whole "in the closet" thing way too much.

He tried calling Ennis again, but, again, his voicemail. Jack didn't have the balls to leave a message, letting him know what was going on. Why wouldn't Ennis call him back?! He NEEDED to talk to him! Couldn't he see that?

Of course not, dumbass, you never left a message! Jack thought to himself.

He finally forced up enough courage to step out of his hotel room. He winced every single time he saw one of the teammates, but they all just ignored him, treating him the same way they treated everyone else at school. After being humiliated, you became a nobody, though not invisible. Sooner or later, those jokes that humiliated you would come up and bite you in the ass. Jack had been a witness to too many of those humiliations and now he was going to witness the other side of it.

He wanted to go home. 


	18. Ennis' Summer 2

The time to head to the lake had arrived. Ennis had everything packed up when Alma and her family came over to pick him up. He said bye to his parents then left. The trip there took a few hours, but it was well worth it. The lake was beautiful and the cabin they were staying at was far away from anyone else staying at the lake. The perfect spot for Ennis. Other than the fact that he wasn't completely alone.

The first day was spent unpacking and setting everything up. Ennis got a room downstairs while Alma and her parents chose each their own upstairs. Downstairs, he could be alone and just let his mind wander.

After the first night, he didn't want to be alone. All he could think about was Jack. And he definitely didn't want to imagine what Jack could be doing in California right about now. Especially with his talent of charming the opposite sex just to get sex out of them.

The next few days, Ennis busied himself. He thought about calling Jack, but didn't know whether or not Jack was at a party or not. And what would happen if Ennis called and someone else answered for Jack? He didn't want that to happen, so he left off calling for another time. Alma and her parents kept him busy anyway. They went out fishing every day though Ennis didn't do much of that.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much better this place would be if it was just him and Jack.

He had these thoughts freely because it was in his head. Expressing as much to Jack was alot harder. Jack made him nervous and he couldn't think straight. For Jack being who he was, he was really open about his and Ennis' relationship. If it could even be called that.

Ennis couldn't help but hope that something better between him and Jack would arise at the end of the summer.

After about a week and a half at the lake, Ennis and Alma were left alone at the cabin while her parents drove to town an hour away to get more supplies. They hadn't run out of food, so Ennis didn't know what they went after unless it had something to do with the fishing gear. He hadn't asked because he had been lost in his own little world at the time.

Alma sat down beside him on the couch. He looked up from his notebook. He had been forming a poem in his head about Jack but hadn't wrote anything down. And he probably never would. The feelings Jack gave him just wasn't possible to put into word form.

"Are you just gonna sit around all month?" Alma asked. "I suggested you come along to have some fun."

"I am havin' fun," Ennis said, looking at her.

Alma gave him a look that said she knew better. "There's only a few weeks left," she said. "My parents think the world of you, but I want you to impress them. So, that way, if we ever decide to get married..." She trailed off when he looked away. "Ennis, what is it?"

"You're already thinkin' of marriage."

"Is that wrong?"

Ennis shook his head then shifted in his seat, putting his notebook down on the coffee table in front of him. "It's just that..." He trailed off, confessing about what was going on with Jack died on his lips. "I don't know. I just-" He stopped when she straddled him, pressing him back against the couch. He had never seen this sort of side of her before, but wasn't too surprising since they were the most open with each other when they were COMPLETELY alone.

Except for him opening up about Jack.

"Alma," Ennis said. He couldn't ignore the feeling of how wrong this was. He knew it shouldn't be since she was his girlfriend after all. But, all he could think about was Jack and the desire to feel his touch again.

Alma never took her eyes off his. "Sex is usually for after marriage," she said. "But...I want you. My parents won't be back until later tonight-"

"You're really going to jump into this?"

"Are you telling me you don't want this, too?"

How could he tell her that she wasn't the one he wanted it with? He felt guilty and responsible to give her this because of that. He wasn't too sure of what was going through his mind right now. If he ended up sleeping with Alma, how could he and Jack ever having anything together? She wouldn't want to break it off. If he stopped this now, she would eventually break up with him. After all, their relationship hadn't been going very strong.

Which was probably why she was asking for this now. She saw no hope in them and wanted to see if sex changed that?

Ennis was brought out of his thoughts when she kissed him, her fingers tangling in his hair before moving down to pull up his shirt, her hands exploring his bare chest.

Ennis broke the kiss. "Alma," he said, stopping her. "I..." He trailed off when he saw the look of hurt on her face. She was already near tears. He remembered a similar look on Jack's face that moment Ennis had walked out on him in the bathroom. He had been wracked with guilt, thinking he had done something wrong, not knowing that walking out was what had been wrong.

He couldn't reject Alma. He cared too deeply for her to do that to her.

It wasn't exactly love that he had for her since he wasn't too sure he knew what love really felt like. After being together for nearly five years, he should know better, but they were just teenagers. What teenager REALLY knew what love was? Ennis didn't have enough experience to know.

He found himself wanting to have that experience with Jack.

Ennis stopped Alma when she moved to get off of him. She looked at him, saying nothing. "Are you sure this is what you REALLY want?" he asked. He was still having doubts when she nodded her head.

He stood up and took her hand, leading her to his room. He closed the door then slowly turned to her. He could see that she was trembling slightly. She was nervous, knowing this was actually going to happen. He walked over to her and kissed her gently. He suppressed the urge to take control like he had with Jack. She wouldn't be able to handle something like that. Especially her first time.

"Ennis," Alma murmured, pressing herself against him. She grabbed his arm to put it around her. It was her first time, but she was guiding Ennis.

He was hesitant because he couldn't stop thinking about Jack.

Ennis broke the kiss to protest this again but didn't get the chance when she pushed him down onto the bed. Her touch was cool against his skin as his shirt was removed, reminding him of Jack's touch that wanted to respect Ennis' wishes. Alma started pulling off her clothes in a hurry, reminding Ennis of Jack's slow movements so as not to rush into it and scare Ennis off. He tried to think about the feelings he had for Alma, but those were the thoughts that told him to stop this before it got too far.

But, he couldn't stand the thought of letting Alma go.

Ennis closed his eyes and imagined it was Jack he was kissing instead. Ignoring the fact that the now naked body was Alma. She rolled them over, pushing Ennis' pants off of him in the process. She moaned his name as his cock came in contact with her pussy. He wasn't hard, but that was quickly changed when he imagined Jack lying underneath him.

He was inside Alma a moment later, ignoring the screams and moans she was making. All his mind was telling him was that it was Jack he was fucking. His mind was filled with JACK moaning his name. Alma didn't even seem to notice that his hands weren't coming in contact with her body.

Despite the fact that he was thinking about Jack, he didn't move to much with Alma. He didn't want to her hurt, at least, in this way. Hurting her was the inevitable end no matter what. She wouldn't get her fairytale ending.

A moment later, Ennis held back the urge to groan out Jack's name as he came inside Alma. She screamed his name, bringing him out of his imaginations. He opened his eyes and focused on her as he fucked her to completion.

He hated himself for not enjoying it.

Alma shoved Ennis off of her when they both heard her parents calling out. He had never seen anyone dress so quickly. She ran out of the room to greet them, closing Ennis' door on the way out. Ennis got to his feet and got dressed. He went out to join the others.

That night, Ennis' thoughts were consumed with what he and Alma had done. How could he have done that to her? It would have been different if Jack had never come into the picture. Though, his and Alma's relationship wouldn't have been faltering enough for her to decide they NEEDED to do this to fix everything. They'd still just sit around and do nothing.

Did she know that it was Jack that was driving them apart?

The rest of the month went by slowly. Ennis made sure he was never again alone with Alma. She didn't notice. She just smiled at him whenever she could. As if everything was perfectly fine. The way it was supposed to be.

He was relieved when it was finally over and he got back home. After a month, he checked his phone to find missed calls from Jack. Ennis didn't find the time to call him back.

Ennis hadn't been home for very long when his parents got a phonecall. From Alma's parents. They were moving and had something very important to bring to the attention of the Del Mars.

Alma was pregnant. Who could be the father but Ennis? Her parents promised that the Del Mars would never see them again. Alma had decided to keep the baby, but her parents had decided Ennis would never see it.

His parents weren't happy. He was supposed to be the responsible one. Not the one that had sex with his girlfriend just because the relationship was faltering. They said they would always love him, but he got kicked out.

He had gotten more missed calls from Jack but wasn't brave enough to call him back. How could he face Jack after what he had done? He couldn't tell Jack, could he? At least not over phone.

He got his own place to live, getting overwhelmed with a job.


	19. Together Again

The time to head home finally arrived, though the plane ride back was torturing since sitting by Adam made everything silent. He would rather have them all making fun of him. At least then he could participate somehow instead of just sit there awkwardly staring out the window.

His last school year was going to be pure hell.

He knew he was just overreacting with all of this, but he just couldn't help it. Didn't he know enough stuff to throw their jokes right back at them? He didn't have to be the only one that got humiliated.

Jack relaxed once he got home. He hadn't expected anyone to greet him as he walked through the door, so he was a bit surprised when both of his parents were there to meet him in the living room. He set his bag down a little bit slowly, knowing something had to be seriously wrong for them to have a united front against him. What had happened while he was gone? Was he not supposed to go? They had seemed glad to be rid of him for an entire summer.

"Jack, we have important news," his mom said. Did she sound happy? She certainly didn't look it. Of course, she could never pull off that happy look anyway. "Your father and I," She put enough emphasis on 'your' to make sure she had nothing to do with him. "are getting a divorce," she finished.

Jack just stood there silent for a moment, looking at them both. "It took you an entire summer without me to decide this?" he asked. "Not complaining. It's about time you two went your separate ways." He already knew they could both achieve happiness when they weren't around each other.

"We were thinking about this a while back," his dad said. "Remember that weekend we went away?" Jack nodded. How could he forget that weekend? "I got a job while we were away."

"So the job made you decide?"

"More or less," his dad replied. "I'm going to have to move to the city."

"Okay," Jack said, nodding his head. "So, why are you both acting as if this is the end of my world?"

"Because, Jack," his mom said. "Your father wants you to live with him in the city for your last year of school. I told him you'd at least think about it. There's still enough time to enroll and-"

"You want me to move?" Jack asked. He didn't see that being possible in any reality. He didn't like living with either of his parents. He was definitely not going to move willingly. Or at all.

"There's a few weeks left," his mom said. "Your father already has all of his things packed up and moved. He'll be leaving in a couple of days. You can go up there at least and see how you like it and then decide-"

"Can I give my answer now?"

"You don't even know what the new school is going to be like."

"I have school here," Jack said, though starting over at a new school sounded mighty tempting after everything he had gone through over the summer. No one would know him up there. He could be popular again. He could gain back his role and...

After meeting Ennis, he didn't want that anymore.

"Just think about-"

"I HAVE thought about it," Jack said. "And I ain't movin'. You have to be fuckin' insane to actually think-"

"Language."

"-that I'd throw away my time here for some new school that I probably wouldn't even fit in at!"

"Jack-"

"I'm NOT moving!" Jack said then turned and stormed out of the house. He had put himself in a good mood now that he was back home, but now the rotten attitude he had been feeling came back. Why the HELL did they actually think he would even consider moving?

Because of the fact that he had always wanted to get out of this godforsaken place?

After meeting Ennis, he didn't EVER want to go ANYWHERE else without him.

Jack ended up heading for Ennis' house, anticipation building up inside him. It had already been too long without seeing him. He needed his good mood back and seeing Ennis again would bring it back instantly.

He walked up the front steps of the house and knocked, wishing Ennis would answer, but it was Ennis' mom instead.

"Hello, Jack," she said, sounding a bit surprised to see him there. "How was your summer trip?"

"Great," Jack lied. "Is Ennis home?"

She shook her head. "Ennis hasn't been home the last couple of months," she said. "He didn't call you and tell you that?"

Jack shook his head. "I haven't heard anything from him," he said. "What happened?"

"Not my place to say," she said. "If he wants to tell you, he will." She gave him Ennis' address. He thanked her then hurried off, wondering again what had happened during the summer while he had been away.

Jack made it to the small apartment district part of town. All the apartments were were little houses in a row. Jack really couldn't imagine Ennis living in a place like this, but how could he be the judge of that when Ennis now lived here?

He walked up to the right door and knocked, his heart beating a little faster. Right at this moment, he didn't care that the football team had found out. Why should they hide? It wasn't like it was abnormal. Though, all of the gay couples Jack had known had moved out of town a long time ago. The ones that stayed usually earned everyones respect before coming out of the closet. And, really, the only ones that didn't really accept it was the highschool football team.

They were all just a bunch of jerks.

The door opened and Ennis stood there. They both stood there, silent for what seemed like the longest moment on earth. Ennis still looked great, but somehow...older than the last time Jack had seen him. Apparently the summer hadn't gone great for anyone.

"Your parents said you moved, but didn't tell me why," Jack said, being the one to break the silence. "Do I get the whole story? Or do I get to find out that you and Alma ran off together?" He grinned jokingly.

Ennis had a deep serious expression on his face. "Alma and her family moved," he said, stepping back and opening the door wider, gesturing Jack to come in. It wasn't the sort of greeting Jack had been expecting but Jack had obviously struck a nerve.

At least he hadn't slammed the door in his face.

The grin was gone as Jack walked inside. Ennis closed the door behind him. Jack took a moment and looked around. It was like a miniature version of Ennis' parents' house. Comfortable and cozy.

Just like Ennis.

"Why'd Alma move?" Jack asked after Ennis closed the door and walked over to join him. "Parents get bored of the place?"

Ennis hesitated a moment, really struggling with something. "She's pregnant," he said. "They moved to get her away from me." He walked past Jack and over into the kitchen.

Jack just stood there for a moment as Ennis' words processed in his mind. He looked forward. "Either she cheated on you, or you got her knocked up," he said. Ennis' silence gave him his answer. "Did your parents kick you out for it?"

Ennis nodded, holding a glass of water. "But, it was just a spur of the moment thing," he said. "They wanted me to move back in, but..." He gestured around. "I've already got settled in and I've gotten a better job than the last one when I first moved in here."

Jack walked over to him. "And are you okay with all of this?" he asked. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that Ennis had had sex with Alma while Jack was gone. Hadn't that been what he had been afraid would happen?

Ennis looked down at his glass without saying anything.

"What's botherin' you?"

There was silence for a very long time. Ennis set his glass down on the counter, placing his hands flat against the surface. "When I was told Alma was pregnant," he said a bit quietly. "All I could think about was being a dad." He moved his glass one inch to the side for no particular reason. "I wanted that and now I don't get it because Alma's parents are very strict about the whole 'no sex before marriage' thing."

"Doesn't answer if you're okay or not."

Ennis didn't seem like he ever wanted to answer that question. Jack didn't want to force it out of him. There was a reason he had been named the shut-in at school.

"Adam found out," Jack said, wondering if this confession would help Ennis reach his own. "Not about you. He thinks I got the hots for guys from him." He shook his head. "Even if I did, it wouldn't last very long, knowing what he's really like."

Ennis looked at him. "We both had shitty summers, huh?"

Jack gave a slight grin. "At least you got some action." He didn't get a smile in return. "Ennis, I'm really sorry. If you wanted to be a dad so much, why didn't you just wait?"

"If she ended up pregnant or not, we wouldn't have lasted," Ennis said. "I think she realized that and didn't want to wait just so she could experience it with the guy she thought was the guy of her dreams."

"You were the guy of her dreams before I messed it all up."

"You didn't mess it all up."

"Don't try to keep me from blamin' myself," Jack said. "This summer was hell all because I took a bet to become your friend. I'd regret that decision if I ever got to the point where I want to change it all. But, I don't wanna change a damn thing."

"But, everything's turned out the worst for us."

"Not everything," Jack said. "The summer away hasn't changed my feelings." He could tell that just by expressing that much scared Ennis. Maybe the whole thing with Alma made him rethink relationships. Not all of them lasted.

Jack wanted to prove otherwise.

"Got work today?" Jack asked, walking around the counter to where Ennis was standing.

Ennis shook his head. "Got the day off," he said. He didn't move away from the counter as Jack moved closer to him. The butterflies in Jack's stomach abruptly turned into bats.

But, in a very good way.

Ennis allowed himself to be turned around and pressed back against the counter though his hands were still propped on the counter. Jack placed his hands on Ennis' as he stepped closer, his eyes meeting Ennis'.

"Looks like we both need a distraction," Jack said. "At least for right now." He grinned. "Plus, we need to try and top the goodbye fuck." He had already given Ennis his all months ago, why ease into it now? After all the shit Jack had been through, he needed to be fucked to get his mind off of it. Ignoring the fact that that sort of thinking was exactly the type of thing he was getting made fun of for.

Jack kissed him and it was like they had never parted. Jack had been right about their feelings never changing. If anything, those feelings had grown stronger.

Jack broke the kiss then grinned at Ennis and got down on his knees, working on unfastening Ennis' pants.

"Jack?"

Jack ignored Ennis. He wasn't too sure he'd even be able to do this right, but he was open to all sorts of possibilities with Ennis. Just knowing the basics should be enough. It shouldn't be too hard? The only thing that needed to be hard was Ennis.

He got Ennis' pants open and tugged them down a bit before taking Ennis' already semi-hard cock in his hand. He stroked Ennis, looking up at him. Ennis had his eyes closed, his breaths coming evenly. Jack smiled then took Ennis into his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down along the shaft. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Ennis let out a long moan, though it was obvious he was trying to hold the noise back as Jack brought him to an erection. Jack's tongue traveled along the bottom of Ennis' cock before his mouch found Ennis' balls. Ennis was already trembling at the knees.

Sucking him off one more time, Jack's lips traveled upwards, pushing his shirt upwards, his lips never leaving Ennis' chest. Ennis pulled off his shirt and tossed it before pulling Jack to him for another rough kiss, bodies practically glued together.

Both struggled to get the other naked first as they made their way toward Ennis' bedroom without once breaking the kiss. Jack was enjoying this game to the fullest. Neither of them cared who got naked first once their bare bodies touched and toppled backwards onto the bed.

Being the stronger of the two, Ennis got Jack pinned beneath him easily. Their lips never parted as Ennis reached between them, grasping Jack's cock. Jack bucked his hips, spreading his legs and clinging to Ennis. Jack let out a long groan as he felt Ennis finger his entrance. Jack was moving against Ennis' finger now.

After a couple of minutes of that, Ennis broke the kiss, grabbing Jack and flipping him over. Jack got up on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at Ennis as Ennis pushed himself inside Jack, both of them letting out moans. Jack hadn't forgotten how this felt, but he had missed it. Missed Ennis fucking him into oblivion.

Jack clung to the bed covers as Ennis' movements came harder and faster as time went by. Jack wanted this to last for an eternity. Nothing would make him happier than making love to the guy of HIS dreams for the rest of time.

Jack moved back against Ennis as Ennis reached around. Jack placed his hand on Ennis' and they jerked Jack off together. Jack groaned out Ennis' name, feeling Ennis moving his hand lovingly along Jack's back. Jack reached behind him and their fingers intertwined as Ennis stroke him to a finish. Once Jack came, Ennis pressed him down against the bed and fucked him until they were both cumming.

With one last groan, Ennis fell to the side onto the bed. Jack cuddled up against him and they laid their peacefully in each others arms. At this moment, summer had never happened and there were no problems to be found.

Sooner or later, they would have to come back to reality. 


	20. Secrets and Passion

Jack stayed at Ennis' place the rest of the day. He didn't want to go home and into another argument about where he was going to live during his last year of school. If he was going anywhere, he was going to move in with Ennis. If Ennis let him. Jack thought about bringing that up, but never did. They were occupied enough with sex and catching up.

Jack stayed with Ennis that night, not calling his parents to let them know where he was. They wouldn't care anyway. He was too exhausted for sex(surprisingly), so he fell asleep in Ennis' arms.

He didn't know what time it was when Ennis woke him up, crawling back into bed. Jack was still half asleep as Ennis grabbed his arm and pulled it around him. Jack's arm tightened around him when it felt like Ennis was trembling. He was probably just shivering. They were both naked and it was chilly out from under the covers, after all. Plenty of warmth right here. Ennis relaxed and they fell asleep pressed close to each other.

Jack woke up at two-thirty in the morning. He rolled out of bed quietly then headed to the bathroom to take a piss. After he was through, he pulled on a pair of sweats to knock off the cold. As he dressed, he spotted a journal. He opened the bathroom door a crack and saw Ennis still sleeping soundly. He closed the door quietly then grabbed the journal.

Inside were poems, but they all had a deeper feeling than all the other poems Jack had read that Ennis had written. These poems were of a man suffering, burying his feelings deep within him only to explode outward in these words. Jack was taken aback by it all. Ennis' poems had never had this much...pain in them. Pain because he didn't know how to express these feelings in person. Jack got the impression that this had to do with Alma and the baby. Why hadn't Ennis told him that it was bothering him this much?

Jack put the journal back where he found it, feeling like he had trampled upon private property. The journal had been hidden there for a reason. Ennis deserved a private place that was all his own.

But, that didn't keep Jack from feeling jealous. In those poems, Ennis had expressed undying love for something. Had sleeping with Alma brought this about? Was Jack going to lose Ennis to a woman that had been taken away because Ennis had gotten her pregnant? Was Ennis going to run after her? Was Jack just his bit on the side?

Jack flipped off the light and left the bathroom. He climbed into bed beside Ennis, straddling him and kissing him awake. Ennis returned the kiss, arms moving around to embrace Jack tightly.

Jack broke the kiss, but didn't move away from Ennis. "I wanna know about you and Alma," he said, his eyes never leaving Ennis'.

"Jack-"

"No excuses," Jack cut him off. "The truth."

Ennis' arms loosened from around him. "Where were you just now?"

"Just tell me."

"Did you read-"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Jack said. "But, curiousity got the better of me."

Ennis didn't seem upset about that. "It's not what you think."

"Sounded like it."

"It's not about Alma," Ennis said. "What I feel for her has been fading away since I met you."

"What was the poem about?"

"Can't I keep a private place for myself?"

"Why are you so afraid of opening up like that around me?" Jack asked. "I'm not afraid to open up about how exactly I feel about you. Even if it means getting my reputation at school ruined. Who cares about that shit? I don't anymore. All I care about is you."

"I'm not like you."

"And that's why I want you so much," Jack said. "Because you're not like anyone else I've ever met. My every waking moment is spent thinking about you. It drives me insane when we're apart. I couldn't stand thinking about you and Alma-"

"Jack," Ennis said, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "You don't know what it's like to live in my shoes."

"I just don't want you to be afraid anymore."

Ennis placed his hand on Jack's chest. "Give me time," he said, gently rubbing Jack's chest. "Leave my journal alone for now and maybe one day-"

"I don't want to wait for one day," Jack said. "I want to know how you really feel right now."

Ennis was silent for a moment then lowered his hand. "What you want me to confess is hard," he said. "I don't wanna be hurt anymore."

"You won't be," Jack said. "Don't you see that I feel the exact same way?" He didn't know if he was even ready to express any type of love, but couldn't he express something close to that? Even if what he knew he was feeling WAS actually love? Maybe he was just as afraid as Ennis was to confessing his feelings.

"You don't know how I feel."

"I want to."

Ennis pulled Jack toward him and kissed him, one hand going down Jack's sweats. Jack started to push them off until he was shoved backwards onto the bed and Ennis pulled the sweats off of him before straddling Jack and kissing him hard on the mouth. Jack's heart pounded with excitement and he was brought to an erection without even being touched.

Then it was all brought to a halt when Ennis broke the kiss. "I want you to help me through this last school year," Ennis said. "I might not need a tutor, but I want you to be available."

Jack nodded his head. "I'll be there to help whenever," he said. He grinned. "In school or at home." His hands moved up Ennis' strong chest. "I'm pretty skilled in after school activities."

Ennis' eyes stared deeply into Jack's. "How skilled?"

Jack got the feeling that he was asking for something more. It spoke strongly to Jack's aching cock. Ennis was trusting Jack completely to make the next move. Jack knew this had something to do with what he had read in the journal. Was he willing to wait to get an explanation?

Jack got out from under Ennis, who remained on his hands and knees, parting his legs slightly as Jack stood behind him. Jack reached between his legs, grasping Ennis' cock and stroking him as his lips came in contact with Ennis' ass. He continued to stroke Ennis as he planted kisses over Ennis' ass then up along his spine before moving back down again.

Placing his hands on Ennis' ass, Jack squeezed then spread those cheeks apart and his tongue was probing Ennis' tight entrance. Ennis moaned long and loud, becoming putty in Jack's hands. Jack fingered him for a moment before he spit and pushed two fingers inside Ennis.

"Fuck," Ennis groaned, head down. There was no words to explain the feelings Jack was putting him through right now.

Jack was already close to cumming just by the noises Ennis was making. Jack stroked himself, covering his cock with a bit of his own pre-cum before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock deep inside Ennis.

Ennis didn't even think about the pain, focusing on the pleasure as Jack started to move, hitting that spot inside him quickly. Ennis held back the urge to cum right then, muscles clenching, tightening around Jack, whose cock was buried deep inside him.

Jack leaned forward, his forehead resting against Ennis' back as they moved as one. The bed creaked beneath them and pillows were bounced off to the floor as their passion took over.

Jack was cumming a moment later, followed by Ennis. They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Jack pulled out, putting his arm around Ennis and pulling him close.

"I wanna live with you," Jack whispered into Ennis ear, nuzzling against his neck.

"Jack," Ennis was shaking his head.

Jack wanted to protest, but didn't push it any further. He nodded his head then kissed Ennis and they went back to sleep. 


	21. Start of a New Year

The days leading up to their Senior Year were the best Jack had had in months. Ennis had let him stay at his place. Jack had used his parents' divorce as an excuse. But, it was a good excuse since all they wanted to talk about was his dad moving and taking Jack with him. Jack hadn't mentioned that much to Ennis and probably never would. After all, it wasn't going to happen, so why worry about it? But, Jack helped moving the rest of his dad's things from the house to the truck. That was all he was going to do about the move.

When Ennis wasn't at work, he spent alot of time with his parents. They talked things over and things were patched up between them. They still weren't happy with him having sex with Alma since, in their opinion, they were way too young for that sort of thing. It was this that kept him from telling them about his relationship with Jack. He wouldn't even know if they would accept that sort of thing. "Homosexuality" had never come up. Of course not. Both of their sons had girlfriends and their daughter was happily married with her first kid on the way.

Once his dad was gone, Jack finally stayed at home. He missed sleeping beside Ennis every night but could hope that that would change in the near future. He wasn't going to let it go. One of these days, he was going to move in with Ennis. And neither of them would even think about the jokes around school. Jack would prove that they didn't have to hide. They shouldn't care about the way other people thought of them. It was just teenage boys that were throwing around the jokes and harsh comments. It didn't matter to people outside the school.

In the privacy of people's homes, they might talk about it, but that didn't matter since they had the decency to keep it to themselves.

Jack wanted to be open about it. After the shitty summer, he wanted to look past those jokes. He wanted to get to the point where they no longer affected him. Could he get to that point? And would Ennis be standing there with him?

He could only hope.

The first day of the last year of highschool arrived. Jack thought about the way last year had started. Him being the popular one, laughing at those that didn't look or act like him. Humiliating the shut-ins only to make a little bit of money. He had moved way past all of that and viewed himself as a better person because of what ADAM had forced him into. Yes, he hated to admit it, but to a certain extent, Adam got the credit for where Jack was right now. If only Adam had listened then...

Jack would still be the jerk he was last year.

The first day of school went by similar to the entire summer. As soon as he was assigned a locker he found the word "Fag" written across the front of it in what looked like pink lipstick. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his jacket and moved on. He ignored the whispers and the chuckles from the football team as he passed them in the hall. Other students just stared as he passed by as if they couldn't believe that JACK TWIST could become what he had made fun of so often just the year before.

He had no one to hang with that first day. Not even Ennis, who had to skip the rest of the schoolday at lunch to get to work. It was already evident that he would be needing some help. Jack would be with him to make sure he didn't drop out of school because of work. With a highschool degree, Ennis could go on to do greater things than that stupid job he worked down at the grocery store.

Jack fell into a routine over the next few weeks. The jokes lessened, but were still there. He was starting to get nods of approval and thumbs up from the nobodies he made fun of last year. He had earned their respect. The popular guys were slowly losing their power over those nobodies. Because of Jack, quite a few students had learned to stand up for themselves, causing the bullies to back down and give up. Jack didn't want to take credit for that, but it felt pretty good.

Mostly because Adam and the guys were getting what they deserved.

Jack walked into the cafeteria and got his lunch then spotted Ennis at one of the tables near the back. Jack walked over to him, only to find him asleep on a textbook, catching up on past work. Jack sat down across from him, setting his tray down a bit loudly. Ennis' head shot straight up, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Jack picked up a slice of apple, gesturing to the textbook. "How's that goin'?" he asked.

Ennis looked down at the book then shook his head and closed it, pushing it aside. "I ain't findin' time to learn anything," he said then yawned. He rubbed his eyes then lowered his hands. "The principal will only give me so many passes to skip school. I'm either gonna end up quittin' the job or-"

"What made you even think you could juggle school and work?" Jack asked after he ate the slice of apple. "Especially with the hours you keep workin'? You can ask for a different shift. Surely, they know you've got school to get to."

"They got nobody for the shift," Ennis said. "No one's lookin' for THAT job."

"Then change shifts with someone else."

Ennis shook his head. "They don't got the money for that."

"What's money got to do with anything?"

"The store owner is a bit of a control freak," Ennis said. "He has to have everything going a certain way. If something changes, like two people changing shifts, he goes crazy and nearly has a nervous breakdown."

"Wow," Jack said. "And if you quit?"

"The same thing'll probably happen."

Jack shook his head. "You shouldn't have to put up with something like that."

"Well, until another worker pops up, I don't have any other choice," Ennis said. "As long as I get caught up over the weekends-"

"Ennis, you're still behind by a couple of weeks."

"Don't remind me."

"I'm comin' over after school," Jack said. "You don't go work today, so together we're gonna do our best to get you caught up again. With my help, you can do it."

Ennis looked like he was about to protest, but he obviously remembered that it was his idea for Jack to help him out this year, so he said nothing. He reached over and took half of the turkey sandwhich that was on Jack's plate.

"How's uncle's little toy?" a call came from across the room, followed by laughter. Jack didn't have to turn to know that it was Adam and the guys. They were really going to pull that again?

Jack leaned forward slightly, noticing how still Ennis had become. "Ennis," he started but Ennis just shook his head in a clear 'do nothing' attitude. Jack wouldn't let that slide. He stood up in his seat and turned, watching Adam and the other pause when they saw him. "Why don't you close your shithole, you cock-faced pussies?"

It wasn't surprising to see Adam stand up. "Why don't you come over here and make me, homo?"

Before any more could be said, their names were called out from the teacher standing at the cafeteria door. They were instructed to go straight to the principals office. Jack looked at Ennis, who kept his eyes on his sandwhich. Jack and Adam followed the teacher out then to the principal's office where they sat down to wait while the teacher spoke to the principal.

Jack looked over at Adam. "Why don't you just leave him be?" he whispered, not wanting to attract attention.

"We ain't gettin' nothin' outta you," Adam said without looking at him.

Jack thought about saying more, but just shook his head and looked away, scooting over in his chair as far as he could to get as far as possible away from Adam. Who, he noticed, was doing the same thing. They were both staring at opposite sides of the room when the teacher stepped out and told them to go in. They stood up and walked into the prinicipal's office, sitting down in silence.

The prinicipal sat there for a moment, letting the silence continue then he leaned forward, propping his arms on his desk, hands clasped together. "I remember you boys bein' the best of friends ever since you came to this school," he started, looking at them both each in turn. "Now, I'm not tryin' to pry into y'all's private life. I don't know what's goin' on between you two, and frankly, I don't give a damn. But, this school has strict rules. You use that kinda language, you're askin' for detention. Now...since it's the start of your last year, do you really wanna start it off like that?"

"No, sir," both Adam and Jack muttered, looking at the principal.

"I'm lettin' you off with a warning," the principal said. "If y'all let it happen again, I won't be so easy on ya. Jack, I know you're a good student, don't waste it away in detention. Do I have your word I won't have any more problems with you?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said with a slight nod of his head.

The principal looked at Adam. "And, you," he said. "I've already had alot of problems with you over the last few weeks. I should've thrown you in detention a long time ago. But, I didn't. After all, your victims of bullying have been throwing it right back at ya. I'm sure you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, sir," Adam said but it was clear this wasn't the end of this.

"Get to class," the principal said, gesturing toward the door. "I don't wanna hear another peep about you two."

Jack and Adam stood up and left the office. Jack headed back by the cafeteria, hoping to find Ennis, but everyone had already gone ahead to class. He hung his head then turned and went to school. 


	22. Homework

Jack headed to Ennis' place after school. He got a text from his mom, telling him that she was going to be out for a couple of days. He had found out that she had been seeing someone even before the divorce. He hadn't met the guy and didn't really want to. If she wanted to keep him to herself, that was fine with Jack. The last thing he needed was details about his mom's love life.

He stuck his phone deep in his pocket then knocked on Ennis' door. It wasn't long before Ennis opened the door and invited him in. Jack set his backpack down on the floor by the door.

"Get detention?" Ennis asked, closing the door and walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Almost," Jack replied. He didn't want to think about how close he had gotten to getting stuck in detention with Adam. Of course, he would probably sneak Emily in and fuck the time away. "I was let off with a warning. I'm too good of a student to be wastin' time in detention." He sat down on the couch with Ennis.

"If you hadn't've said anything-"

"They would've kept sayin' more," Jack said. "Trust me, I know them. And after last year, shouldn't you know what they're capable of doing?"

"They're capable of gettin' their own way."

Jack leaned forward, looking at Ennis. "That's what you got me for," he said. "I was on that side before. I know how to fix it."

"I heard 'round that you're already fixin' it."

Jack shook his head. "I really don't believe everyone's gettin' the balls to stand up to those guys just because of me," he said. "Alot of people have ignored getting bullied. I should know."

"Yeah, but there hasn't been someone popular that gets shoved to the bottom in just one summer," Ennis said. "They were afraid of you, Jack. Now they see the real you. And they see that it's possible for anyone to get thrown down or brought up."

"I don't wanna be a role model!" Jack complained with a pout. He grinned when that got a grin out of Ennis. "So...homework?"

Ennis leaned back on the couch with a sigh. "Can't I just have some time on my own?"

"If you quit that job and moved back in with your parents," Jack said. "Or you could just quit the job and ask your parents to help pay for rent and all until you graduate."

Ennis shook his head. "Remember what I said about doing things on my own?"

"That was too long ago," Jack said, using that as an excuse. "Why can't you realize you can't do it on your own? I don't want to see you not graduating when the time comes."

"I'll graduate."

"Late."

Ennis sat forward. "Jack-"

"Okay, none of my business," Jack said. "I can always do your homework for you."

Ennis stood up and grabbed his backpack then sat back down on the couch and opened it. "How good are you at math?"

"Uh, one plus one is...three?"

Ennis just looked at him.

"You really should've seen that one coming," Jack said. "I'm the one with the high gradepoint average, remember? I am the God of Math."

Ennis pulled out his textbook. "Then train me, O High One," he said.

Jack grinned then they got to work.

The rest of the day was spent getting loads of homework done. Helping Ennis out would make Jack finish his own late, but it was worth it. Ennis needed it more than Jack did anyway.

Ennis was prone to stress under the simplest things. Jack was patient with him through it all. It was late by the time they got everything done. Ennis would turn in his homework in the morning and he would be all caught up. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do about his job. Jack didn't know what he could do to help other than talk somebody into taking the job so Ennis would have the chance to quit. That wasn't right, but what that job was putting Ennis through wasn't right either.

Jack and Ennis ended up falling asleep on the couch, both exhausted from working their brains too hard. School was a giant burden and Jack couldn't wait for graduation. 


	23. Jealousy

Weeks went by. Senior Year wasn't turning out any better or worse than the year before. They hardly had any problems with Adam, who would occasionally sneak in a gay joke about Jack but was too big of a pussy to say anything about Ennis. Everyone knew that if anything bad was said about Ennis, you answered directly to Jack. Everyone saw that Jack's new best friend was Ennis, but nobody put two and two together and figured out that Jack and Ennis were also in a relationship. Maybe it was just the fact that Jack and Ennis acted like friends at school and no one could see the truth.

Ennis seemed happy with that, but was Jack? How would he feel once his and Ennis' relationship became a real thing? Was he just afraid because he wasn't even too sure if Ennis wanted to take that leap and make it public? It was all confusing for Jack.

Ennis went to work right after lunch, skipping another day of school. He had thought about quitting many times over the last few weeks, but hadn't got enough courage to do so. He knew quitting wouldn't make him into a failure since it wasn't the best job, but he'd be letting his boss down and that was something he didn't want to do right now. At least, until another worker came along.

And someone did, but she wasn't there to replace Ennis. He had found out that she was also a student. It was her first year of college and she took this job because it was the closest to her school, though it was still a half hour drive. Her name was Cassie and she and Ennis had become quick friends during breaks. He had come out of his shell more since last year, so it was easier for him to talk to her. Though most of the time she took over with the talking. He was perfectly fine with just listening.

Ennis and Cassie hung out day after day as the weeks rolled by. Ennis had told Jack about her, but Jack was still a bit jealous. Even more so when Ennis blew off his free time with Jack to just hang with her. Did Ennis NEED a woman in his life? Was this what this was all about? Was Jack still not good enough? What did she have that he didn't? Jack was still pretty sure that Ennis would never open up to anyone as much as he had to Jack.

Rumors started flowing around at school. But, not about Jack and Ennis.

Jack started hearing things about Ennis and Cassie. Mostly about her staying overnight. And what he heard from the football team was a bit disturbing. Only days ago they had been whispering jokes and stuff about Ennis. Now they were studying Ennis with interest. If Jack hadn't been part of them at one time, he never would have noticed these subtle details. Were they actually thinking about Ennis replacing Jack in their fucked up group? Jack knew Ennis would never go for that.

But did he really know Ennis anymore? They spent alot of time together, but so did Ennis and Cassie. Didn't Ennis know that Jack had a problem with this? If not, why didn't Jack just say something?

Jack had went to Ennis' place to confront him about it, only to find out that Cassie was there. They were sitting outside, talking to the neighbors. Jack wasn't noticed. Jack watched them for a moment, seeing the way Cassie looked at Ennis. There was something going on there, whether Ennis knew about it or not. And Jack knew Ennis was just going to get hurt if this continued on.

Instead of going over there, Jack headed back home.

Jack tried to talk to Ennis at school, but Ennis was busy with homework and studying. The only conversation Jack could have with him was about school. And that was torture because he could feel their relationship faltering.

Why even call it that if Ennis wasn't even trying? Jack's jealousy turned into pissed off after a while. He didn't sit with Ennis anymore at lunch. Maybe if Jack avoided him, Ennis would realize what he was losing and everything would go back to normal.

But...no. Because of schoolwork, Ennis didn't even notice Jack's absence. Jack could feel his heart break into a thousan pieces every day whenever he just thought of Ennis. He didn't want them to end. He couldn't let it end.

Jack showed up at Ennis' door late one night.

Ennis was surprised to see Jack at his door. Jack didn't even think about the fact that he was disturbing him. He just wanted to have time with Ennis.

"Jack?" Ennis said as Jack walked past him, letting himself in. "What time is it?" He closed the door.

"A little after midnight," Jack said, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the couch. He turned to Ennis. "Sleepin' okay?"

"I was," Ennis said. "Until you came knockin' at my door." He shook his head. "I'm goin' back to bed." He started toward the bedroom.

"Something goin' on between you and Cassie?"

Ennis stopped and turned back to Jack. "What're you talkin' about?"

"You and Cassie," Jack said. "I've seen more smiles around her than with Alma."

"Don't mean nothin'."

"Tell HER otherwise."

"Are you jealous?"

"Give me a reason not to be."

Ennis opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head. He walked over to Jack, grabbing him and backing him into the wall a bit roughly. Their lips came together and Ennis was quickly tugging Jack's clothes off.

"Don't you got work in the mornin'?" Jack asked as Ennis kissed down along his jaw then down his neck, fingers unfastening Jack's belt with lightning speed.

Ennis stopped and looked him eye to eye. "You come here in the middle of the night and have the nerve to ask me that?" he asked. He grabbed Jack and bent him over the arm of the couch, shoving Jack's jeans down.

"I was just gonna-Aw, fuck!" Jack groaned out as Ennis pushed his cock inside him. Jack grabbed onto the couch cushion, bucking his hips to match Ennis' rough thrusts that was getting all sorts of sounds out of Jack.

Jack took it all, enjoying every minute of it. As Jack neared completion, Ennis came inside Jack then pulled out, leaving Jack hanging.

"Dammit, Ennis!" Jack said, watching as Ennis headed into the bedroom without looking back. Jack rolled off the couch, shoving his shoes off then his jeans the rest of the way. He walked into the bedroom to see Ennis laying on his back on the bed.

Jack walked over to the bed and straddled Ennis, who was only pretending to sleep. He smiled up at Jack and they kissed. Jack reached between them and grabbed Ennis, stroking him. Ennis was giving him the same treatment.

"Ennis," Jack moaned out, leaning forward as he neared completion once again. He pouted when Ennis moved his hand. "I'm really startin' to hate you right now."

Ennis bucked his hips up against Jack. "I promise I won't do it again."

Jack sighed then positioned his entrance over Ennis. A moment later, Ennis was inside of him and Jack was riding him hard, making them both grunt and groan. Jack grabbed onto the headboard, head thrown back in pleasure as Ennis stroked him and thrusted up against him as he moved. Jack's knuckles turned white, his fingers aching as he came, feeling Ennis cum inside him.

Jack, breathin heavily, dropped down onto the bed beside Ennis. "That was fun," he said.

"Now can I go to sleep?"

Jack moved closer to him, his arm going around him. "Now ya can," he said.

Ennis looked at him then fell asleep in Jack's arms. 


	24. Mistake

Jack woke up the next morning alone. Ennis had left him a note, telling Jack that he was free to use whatever he needed. Food, shower, etc. Jack rolled out of bed, searching around the apartment for all of his clothes. He got dressed, wondering what Ennis would say if he ended up leaving things here, slowing moving in bit by bit. It was a subtle way of doing it, but would it be allowed?

He left his jacket on the couch to find out.

He headed home for the shower and a clean set of clothes. There was enough time for him to do everything and get to school on time. He paused in the hall on his way to class when he saw posters about the upcoming prom. Part of him didn't want to go, because, after all, if he asked Ennis to go, that would be forcing Ennis to bring their relationship into the public eye. Was that allowable? Jack felt that he was ready for that next step. After all, the longer they stayed a secret, the faster "Ennis & Cassie" would go around school.

Jack turned and headed for class. He would bring up the subject of prom with Ennis at lunch.

Ennis wasn't at lunch.

Jack searched around, but couldn't find Ennis anywhere. He even asked a few teachers, who hadn't seen him either. He finally went straight to the principal's office to ask about Ennis and all he got was something he knew wasn't true:

"Ennis called in sick."

Jack left the principal's office, pulling out his phone to call Ennis like he should have done first, but Ennis didn't pick up. He texted "CALL ME!" several times to make sure something got through to Ennis. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that kept telling him that Ennis was out with Cassie. Ennis wouldn't do that to him. Hell, Ennis wouldn't skip school for her. For his job, yes. But, not for HER.

Jack headed for class, stopping in his tracks when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it immediately, nearly tempted to hang up when his mom's voice came over the phone.

"Jack, we need to talk," she said. "There's something really important we have to tell you." We?

"Can it wait til after school?" Jack asked. "I gotta get to class."

"It'll be harder in person."

Jack looked around then started forward. He didn't want to miss class. "What?" he asked. He thought back to his parents' divorce. It could have gone by smoother if they had just called and told him and left it at that. Though, his dad would still be pissed about his decision to stay instead of move to the city.

"Jack," his mom said, dragging the news out. "I'm getting married."

Jack stopped. "To?"

"That man I've been seeing, Larry," she said. "The wedding won't be until after graduation."

"You expect me to be there?"

"You're going to be."

Jack felt like punching something, but held back his frustration. "I haven't even met the guy," he said. "If I don't like him, how do you expect me-"

"I love him, Jack," she said. "That's all that matters. Besides, you're not going to be living at home for that much longer, so you really don't have any say in the matter."

"Shouldn't I get a say?" Jack asked. "After all, I'm the kid that's getting a new fuckin' father."

"Language," his mom scolded. "You can meet him after school."

"Today?"

"Yes."

Jack had wanted to go over to Ennis' after school. He could still do that and avoid meeting this "Larry" guy completely. Jack knew the guy was better for his mom than his dad had been since she was alot happier now, but Jack didn't know what to do with this entire situation. What if Larry turned out to be worse than his dad? What would he do then?

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like it if you met him and got to know him," his mom said. "And I know I should have done this sooner. But, it's never too late." It was weird to hear that tone of voice from her. She sounded like she really did care about Jack's opinion. Though, hadn't she just said his opinion didn't matter?

Now Jack was starting to feel guilty. "I got...stuff to do after school," he said.

There was silence for a moment. "All right," his mom said then hung up.

Jack hung up, putting the phone away as he headed to class.

After school, Jack went straight to Ennis', only to have no answer there at the door either. A couple of his neighbors said that he was at work. So, Jack headed to where Ennis worked. He would corner Ennis somewhere.

He walked into the store and looked around, but didn't spot Ennis anywhere he could see. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked, glancing around as he did so.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack looked forward to see Cassie stocking shelves. She smiled in greeting and gave a slight wave. Jack still didn't like her, but felt a little better to see her with Ennis nowhere nearby. He walked over to her, wondering if he could get any answers out of her.

"Hey," Jack said. "Have you, uh...seen Ennis around? I tried callin' him, but he wouldn't pick up."

"Ennis quit this morning," Cassie said. "Didn't he tell you? You two are good friends, right?"

Good friends? Was that what Jack was reduced to? "He quit?" he asked, wondering why Ennis hadn't said anything. "He told you?"

"He didn't have to," Cassie said. "I work here, remember?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "He said he was gonna look around for another job or something." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I told him he had school to get to, but he ignored me."

"So, you don't know where he went?"

Cassie shook her head. "Sorry," she said. "Maybe you should try callin' him again. He was on the phone with me earlier, so that was probably why he hadn't been able to answer your call."

Jack really needed to find out why Ennis was turning to her with everything and not Jack. "Thanks," he said then turned and left the store. If he ever found Ennis, Ennis was definitely going to get a piece of his mind.

He asked around town, only to get led around in circles. He sat down on a bench across the street from the bus stop, exhausted from walking for so long. He didn't move as a guy sat down beside him, obviously waiting for the bus. He set his bag down, eyes on his phone. Jack pulled out his phone to check and see if he had gotten anything from Ennis. He felt relief when there was a text from Ennis. All it said was: Meet you at home.

Jack put the phone away. He'd make Ennis wait for all the trouble he had put Jack through. Though, Ennis was probably going to explain everything to him as soon as Jack got there. Something Jack really wanted, but it could wait to make himself feel better.

"Waitin' for the bus?"

Jack looked over at the guy. He looked to be in his midtwenties with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked built to be a wrestler. Jack shook his head. "Naw, I just took a walk around town," he said. "Lookin' for somebody that turned up at home." He looked forward.

"Girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head without thinking. "A...friend," he said. "Close friend."

"Ah."

Jack paused and looked over at the guy. "Ah?"

"It's either a guy or a family member," the guy said. "I live in California. I know the signs."

"What signs?"

"A secret gay affair," the guy said. "Mostly I know because I was once in your position. Highschool drama got in the way and he ended up runnin' off with a rockband." He gave a slight shake of his head with a sigh. "Might've turned out different if we were open about our relationship."

Jack shifted in his seat slightly, wondering if that was what was going on with him and Ennis. He no longer believed the homework bullshit anymore. Ennis was a tough guy to crack and even tougher to understand once you got to know him. "You really think bein' open will fix everything?" he asked. It was easy to be open with this guy. After all, the guy was just passing through.

"You gotta talk through the problem first," the guy said. He looked at Jack. "Or else you'll really know what it feels like to be alone."

"I've already got to that point multiple times."

"What's he like?"

"Quiet," Jack replied. "He used to be a real shut-in before we became friends. I don't think he's ready to commit to anything. He lost his girlfriend over the summer 'cause he got her pregnant and he's seein' another girl now that he says is just a friend, but I damn well know different." He shook his head. "I don't think I should be tellin' you all of this."

"It's okay," the guy said. "The bus don't arrive for another three hours. I've got ears to listen if you wanna vent."

"No offense," Jack said. "But, I really think it should be his ears that should be listenin' to all of this."

"Sounds to me like he won't," the guy said. "Judgin' by your tone. You wanna say alot to him, but you're too afraid you'll say the wrong thing and it'll all come crashin' down around you."

That was exactly how Jack felt. To hear someone who could understand...

Jack got to his feet. "I should be gettin' back," he said. "Whether or not he listens-"

"How're you gonna make him listen?"

Jack didn't know the answer to that one. "I don't even know how to get his attention anymore," he said. "Unless I show up at his place in the middle of the night. Other than that, it's either work or school."

The guy stood up, picking up his bag. "I know it's a bad example since I didn't get a happy ending," he said. "But, I got his attention when there were rumors floating around that I had had sex with several different guys. All of them his friends." He shrugged. "They were all TRUE, but no one was gonna admit that since all his friends were straight."

"That won't work here since he don't have friends besides me," Jack said though he wouldn't do anything like that to Ennis. He paused for a moment. "And the girl he's seein'."

"What's he doin' with the girl?"

Jack shrugged. "I honestly don't fuckin' know," he said. "All I know is that it's NOT nothing. But, he won't see it because he's just that sort of person." Despite the fact that things had seemed perfectly fine last night, the feeling of pain and loneliness crept in on him now.

"You need a distraction," the guy said then walked through the door by the bench.

Jack didn't understand, so he followed after the guy. They ended up in the bathroom, more privacy than they had gotten outside. The guy locked the door so no one could come in unexpectedly.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the door then back at the guy. "What's the distraction?"

A moment later, the guy had Jack up against the wall, his lips connecting with Jack's. Jack told himself no. He couldn't do this to Ennis. He was the one commiting. He needed to prove to Ennis-

Despite the fact that it was a guy, the old Jack came out, needing a good heartless fuck to chase all of his problems away for the time being. It had worked time and time again in highschool. Jack thought about having sex with Lureen at Emily's party. He had felt a similar loneliness then, but this time was ten times worse since he HAD Ennis.

The guy broke the kiss and pulled away. "I'll make it quick," he said, unfastening his pants. He placed one hand on Jack's crotch, squeezing slightly. Despite the fact that this was WRONG, Jack was hard.

Had Ennis pushed him this far that he would willingly get to this point? Ennis was probably back at his place, prepared to apologize the second Jack walked through his door.

Jack felt like a jerk for wanting Ennis to suffer just like he had. "I don't even know your name," he said.

"Randy," the guy said. He pushed his pants down. "You?"

"Jack."

"Well, Jack," Randy said. "I ain't gonna lie. I'm attracted to you. I'm only here for the next three hours. Your boy don't have to know about this since it ain't gonna mean nothin'."

Since Ennis was holding back on him about Cassie, it only felt right to Jack to keep something of his own a secret. He wasn't thinking about commitment right now. He was thinking about the anger he had gone through all day because Ennis wouldn't call him back. He was turning that into a grudge and he hated that, Ennis was in the wrong here.

Jack got his pants down as Randy flipped him around. Jack bit his lip the second Randy was inside him. Randy was more gentle than Ennis and Jack couldn't help but WANT to be fucked like this.

Jack closed his eyes and just enjoyed the ride.

Afterwards, Jack was pretty sure he was never going to see Randy again. 


	25. Prom

Jack didn't show up at Ennis' place, which greatly disappointed Ennis, but neither of them called the other. The rest of the day went by just like any other day. Jack showed up at school the next morning to some bad news.

Rumors were going around. Turns out, someone from the school had seen Jack and Randy talking. Someone else saw them go into the bathroom with the door locked. Jack couldn't remember seeing anyone he knew, though he hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings. All he had been worried about was looking for Ennis, not any other familiar face. And with this popping up, Jack didn't want to face Ennis.

And he got by most of the day without doing so. He knew he should man up and face Ennis, but guilt had overcome him. He had betrayed Ennis. And all because he had been upset! Why had he been so stupid?! He ignored the fact that Randy had made him feel better. That was definitely something Ennis wouldn't want to hear.

Jack hid in the library at lunch only because he knew Ennis would be there. He knew Ennis wouldn't make a scene there, but he would definitely mention something. And it wouldn't be about the fact that Jack had stood him up last night. After what Jack did, how could he EVER face Ennis again?

"Jack."

Jack didn't look up from the book he was pretending to read when he heard that voice. He heard the chair creak as Ennis sat down across the table from him. Jack cursed himself for coming here. It was the time of day where the library was COMPLETELY empty. The librarian was even out for lunch until one o'clock. Which meant Ennis had about forty-five minutes to yell and fuss at Jack. And this could only end badly. END being the important thing.

And the worst thing that could pop into Jack's mind.

"Don't hate me," Jack said, looking at Ennis. He closed the book and set it aside. "I didn't come over last night-"

"You were with another guy."

Jack sat there, silent for a moment, hearing the pain in Ennis' voice that he wasn't showing on his face. Jack put his attention down on the surface of the table, ashamed. He gave a little nod of his head. "Yeah," he said. "But I didn't go home with him."

"Doesn't change the fact that the rumors are true."

Jack looked at Ennis, remembering when he had told Ennis last year not to believe rumors. He couldn't do that now because someone had got their information right. "I was mad," he said. "You wouldn't answer or call me back. You lied and called in sick. You quit your job. All you wanted was a day for yourself? Fine! I got one, too." He pushed the chair back away from the table and stood up, stepping away.

"I'd understand if I had rejected you," Ennis said, which made Jack stop. He kept his back to Ennis. "But, I HAVEN'T." Jack turned to see Ennis standing now. "If this is about Cassie, you have no reason to be jealous-"

Jack stepped forward, the table being the only thing between them both. "Don't you think I have the right to be jealous when the guy I love is hangin' with another woman?" he asked, the words falling out before he could stop them.

Ennis was visibly taken aback by Jack's words. But, before anything could be said, Jack turned and walked out of the library as fast as he could. He had said too much and probably pushed things too far. He wouldn't be surprised if Ennis never spoke to him again.

Prom night arrived. Jack was the one avoiding Ennis' phonecalls now. Neither of them talked at school because Jack was afraid of what was going to be said. Jack had admitted alot that day and had been thinking about it ever since. And he knew one thing for sure.

He meant it.

He was afraid because Ennis was afraid of commitment. After what happened with Alma...

Jack told himself repeatedly that he wasn't going to prom. After all, he didn't have a date. And none of the girls wanted to go out with him anymore. The only thing they wanted out of him was a shopping buddy or to give them advice about their outfit. He wasn't that gay. He was still a guy. Girls still looked fine, no matter what they were wearing. He just no longer held the same attraction for them.

After meeting Ennis, how could ANYONE come close?

Jack ended up going to prom, wearing jeans, a nice T-shirt and a sports jacket and cowboy boots. He knew everyone else there was going to be dressed ten times better than they had ever dressed before, but he didn't own anything nice and he didn't want to take money from Larry, who was pretty rich. If his mom didn't love the guy, Jack would've thought she was just marrying him for the money.

The gym had been decorated by a group of students who had volunteered and had put alot of effort into it. They did a pretty awesome job. The lighting made you feel like you were underwater, but the decorations made you feel like you were in space. Everything was cast in a dark blue lighting. Alot of the students had even dressed to match.

Jack got himself some punch and was picking at the snack table, feeling invisible and enjoying it. Thankfully, people were too busy dancing to make fun of him. But, since people were learning to stand up for themselves by Jack's example, Jack was close to earning his same popularity back. Except, he'd only be popular with the type of people he used to make fun of. They had forgiven him easily after watching everything he had had to go through. Thankfully, just like everything else, things passed and people moved on.

Jack turned away from the snack table, sipping his punch. He paused when he saw Ennis across the gym. With Cassie. Jack felt more heartbroken then jealous. He downed his punch then set the empty cup down and just stood there, at a loss. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel since he had convinced himself that Ennis was going to end it the next time they spoke.

"You think he's fucked her yet?"

A conversation off to the side caught his attention. It was Adam and another football player. Jack couldn't remember the guy's name. He used to hang out with all of them, but only he and Adam had been close.

Not close enough to stick together, though.

"SOMEONE'S been at his place when he's not," Adam said. They weren't trying to be quiet, but the music drowned out their conversation so they couldn't be heard by anyone.

Besides Jack, of course. And only because he was standing right there behind them.

"I have a cousin that stayed with her aunt, who lives next door to 'im," the other said. "She knows the sound of fuckin' when she hears it. Either those walls are thin, or Del Mar is fuckin' loud."

Jack was feeling on the complete defensive right now. And not because he was being mistaken for Cassie.

"So much for the closeted shut-in," Adam said. "He could top Twist easily."

They were STILL hoping to recruit Ennis?

Jack couldn't take any more. He stepped forward, hooking his arms around both guys' shoulders, standing between them. "In my opinion," he said. "You'll have to lose balls in order to be in your little group." He looked at Adam. "Ain't that all it is now? I heard some on the football team don't share your same opinion on things."

"What do you want, Twist," Adam asked, anger in his tone.

"What I want," Jack said. He leaned toward Adam. "Fuck. Off." He stepped back, shoving both guys forward. Adam turned back, but the other guy moved off, a silent, 'I ain't a part of this' evident in his movements.

"Why don't you learn to fuck off?" Adam said, shoving Jack back in retaliation. They were already getting the attention of some of the other students around them.

Jack stepped forward, grabbing Adam by the front of his tux. "Ennis might be a better man than me," he said. "But he won't join your little group. And for that very reason. He's better than all of you could ever be."

Adam had him by the jacket. "And you'd know, Mr. HotShot?"

"I've been his friend for the past year," Jack said. "I think I should know. And, even if I didn't, I'd make sure he didn't join up with all of you cock-faced-"

He was cut off when Adam punched him. Jack reacted and they both ended up on the floor, kicking and punching. Adam was the one with the advantage. Jack was just swinging his arms around in hopes of hurting something.

Jack already knew he was getting the shit beat out of him. And suddenly they were yanked to their feet by a couple of teachers. Jack pulled away and stormed out, catching Ennis' eye for only a moment before he walked out the exit. He came to a stop outside, breathing heavily. The night breeze felt good.

He lifted a hand to his face. He probably had a black eye. He had a split lip and his jacket was torn and blood spattered. He wiped the blood off his face from a nose bleed, hearing footsteps behind him but he ignored it. It was probably Adam getting kicked out.

But, it wasn't.

One glance over his shoulder and he saw Ennis coming toward him. He looked back forward, unmoving. He didn't say anything and didn't know what he could say. Did Ennis hate him now? Jack had betrayed him and avoided him. Jack would dump himself for that.

Jack closed his eyes as Ennis put his arms around him from behind, holding him close. Ennis whispered apologies into Jack's ear, his breath warm against Jack's neck. Jack relaxed back against him and they rocked back and forth slightly.

"He wanted to get you to replace me," Jack said, opening his eyes. "They're all just jerks. They don't care about the feelings of anyone around them, including their own friends-"

"Let's go back to my place," Ennis said, his arms tightening around Jack. "You've overstayed your welcome and I wouldn't wann be there without you."

"But, you came with Cassie-"

"Cassie knows."

Jack was silent for a moment. "Knows what?"

"About us," Ennis said. "I was gonna tell you the other day, but you've just been avoiding me."

"Thought you wanted that."

Ennis stepped around to stand in front of him. He reached up and gently touched the bruises on Jack's face before wiping the blood off from Jack's lip. He lowered his hand. "Cassie's been helpin' me with something," he said. "I think I'll do it earlier." He grabbed Jack's arm then turned and started away from the gym.

Walking in the dark for a while, they finally made it to Ennis' place. Jack sat down on the couch as Ennis grabbed the first aid kit. As Ennis went off to get that, Jack noticed the jacket he had left here. It was draped over the back of a chair as if it belonged there. He gave a slight smile, turning his head when Ennis came over and sat down beside him.

"Now, what's the explanation?" Jack asked as Ennis fixed up his cuts.

"I accidently opened up about us to Cassie," Ennis said, beginning his story. "All the times I've been hangin' out with her and avoidin' you..." He lowered his hand and looked at Jack. "I was gettin' you something ready to present as a graduation gift to you."

Jack felt guilty for ever being jealous now. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ennis stood up, gently pressing his lips against a bruise on Jack's face before moving off to the bedroom. He came back with a wrapped up gift. He sat down and handed it to Jack. "What you said in the library..." he trailed off.

"What I said then was a bit much."

"I didn't say that."

"You never act like you WANT this relationship."

"Being afraid of something, but wanting it is hard to live with," Ennis said. He tapped on the gift in Jack's hands. "This'll help a bit."

Jack looked down at the gift and unwrapped it. He paused when he recognized the journal. It was the journal Ennis had kept hidden. On the front, the words "A lost will, a deep sense, hoping love will come out thence," were engraved on the front. He ran his fingers over the surface of it.

"I hid that journal because it wasn't about Alma," Ennis said. "You enter my mind quite often, Jack fuckin' Twist."

Jack looked at him. "Wait, you're tellin' me that everything in here," He pointed at the journal. "is about me?"

Ennis nodded. "I express better through words," he said. "And I want you to know everything."

Jack didn't think it was possible for Jack to love Ennis any more than he did right now. He put the journal down on the coffee table then leaned toward Ennis and kissed him. Randy may have been more gentle, but Jack desired the manliness of Ennis Del Mar.

Ennis broke the kiss, looking at him. "Sure you're up to this after that beating?"

"You ain't rejectin' me, are you?"

Ennis smiled. "I could never do that," he said.

Jack smiled then kissed him again. 


	26. Chapter 26

Jack stared down at his class ring, ignoring his lunch. He could feel Ennis' eyes on him, but they were both silent. The cafeteria was far from silent, though. All of the students were talking about their own class rings and there was the normal excitement about graduation. And college parties. The only exciting thing about college for Jack was that he was going to the same college as Ennis. College parties wouldn't be fun without him.

Then again, since Ennis wasn't a party guy, Jack might not even GO to any college parties. Jack made a mental note to change that. Ennis could have fun when he wanted to.

"You gonna eat?"

Jack looked down at his lunch then started eating.

"What's wrong?" Ennis asked. "You're usually not this quiet. Unless you've done something again-"

"I've been with you every night," Jack said, looking at Ennis. "And that's what's botherin' me." He lowered his voice. "I practically live with you already, what's stoppin' us now?"

"You don't think we're movin' too fast?"

"Too fast?" Jack asked. "We've been together for, like, a year now. We've SLEPT together. How the hell are we movin' too fast?"

Ennis opened his mouth to say something then shook his head and looked away. Jack figured it was either something Ennis didn't want to talk about, or he would open up about it later once they were alone. Jack would just have to hope Ennis would open up. After what happened at the prom, they had been doing their best to strengthen this relationship. And that meant talking. Communication was an important part of any relationship, but it was the hardest thing for Ennis to breach. Jack just had to be patient because he knew Ennis would talk. He almost always did.

They finished their lunch and parted ways for class. The day went by slow because Jack just wanted to be around Ennis. Sure, they hadn't said, "I love you" exactly to each other, but Jack knew that feeling was there.

After school, as Jack headed for the exit, he overheard some nerds around the corner talking about him. He kept out of sight, listening in, hearing one of them say that they had overheard three or four guys admitting to being the guy Jack had been with across the street from the bus stop. Were they trying to gain popularity by saying so? Jack just knew that this wasn't going to down very well tomorrow when rumors started going around. He'd get the same ridicule as before from Adam and the guys. Jack Twist fucks unattractive nerds.

Jack shook his head and walked off. It probably wouldn't turn into a rumor. After all, who would believe it?

Jack headed straight for Ennis' place.

When he walked in, Cassie was there. Even knowing that she knew about him and Ennis didn't take away the feeling of jealousy Jack always had. Maybe it was just from the fact that Ennis was so good looking that anyone could snatch him away. Even someone he could clearly see supported the relationship.

"I was expectin' you to call," Ennis said.

"I don't usually call," Jack said. He looked from Ennis to Cassie then back again. "Am I gonna get another graduation present?"

Cassie smiled. "I just came over to tell Ennis about another job opening," she said. "A bookstore near the college. My dad owns it."

"And it's good pay," Ennis said. "But, I'm still thinkin' about it."

"Why think about it when someone's literally handing you a job?" Jack asked. "And since your boss will be someone you kinda know, you can get good hours."

"Maybe."

"Ennis wants higher pay," Cassie said. She looked at Ennis. "I can always talk to my dad about it." She placed her hand on his arm. "Just think about it." She looked at Jack. "Bye." She turned and left.

Jack watched her go then looked back at Ennis. "What do you want higher pay for?" he asked. "Your parents already said they're paying for it, so you really don't need to get a job."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Why not?"

Ennis turned and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. He started washing dishes, a clear end to the conversation. Jack hated getting the brush off like that, but he was apparently not going to get anymore out of Ennis about it.

"Sorry," Jack said, walking over to Ennis. He ran his hand up Ennis' back. Fully clothed or not, Ennis' body was still beyond desirable. "Can we talk about it later?"

Ennis shook the water off his hands and looked at Jack. "I was plannin' on it," he said, reaching past Jack and grabbing a towel. He dried his hands. "Think you can wait?"

"Depends on how long."

Ennis placed the towel on the counter. "It'll be worth it."

Jack nodded. "Then I can wait," he said.

"Good," Ennis said, turning and stepping away from the sink. "You can help me with homework."

"There's other things to do besides homework."

"Not if I wanna graduate."

"Missing one test won't stop that."

Ennis sat down at the table and looked at him. "And not all relationships have to be about sex," he said.

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. "So this IS a relationship?"

"It's been one."

"You've never said it."

"I'm sayin' it now."

"All right," Jack said. He provided what help he could with the homework.

The day before graduation arrived. Jack was starting to get annoyed with all of the excitement. He was excited, too, he couldn't lie, but he couldn't be TOO excited since he was still going to be stuck here for the next four years.

And he had found out last night that his mom and Larry were planning on moving after they got married. They were going to Kentucky. Larry owned and trained horses that ran in the Kentucky Derby. No wonder he was so rich. Jack was going to be the only one of his family stuck here.

But, was that so bad? After all, Ennis was here.

Jack stopped at his locker, staring at the note that was taped to the door. A love letter. Who the hell was Greg? Jack ripped it off his locker and tossed it into the trash. He opened his locker and grabbed his books, pausing when a group of guys walked by making kissy noises. He watched them go, recognizing the homo group he used to make fun of. He shook his head then turned and headed for class.

"Mr. Twist."

Jack paused and turned to see the principal. He winced inwardly as the principal gestured him over then stepped into his office. Jack glanced around once then followed. He sat down once the door was closed.

The principal held up a poster. It was a picture of him with the words, "Jack sucks to get good grades." The principal placed it down on his desk and didn't say a word.

"I can explain," Jack said. "For one, I didn't do that."

"I know," the principal said. "I've been seeing similar things all morning. And hearing worse."

"I don't know why all of this is goin' around," Jack said. "But, I haven't had sex with any guy that admits to it."

The principal raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying-"

"I have a right to privacy," Jack said. "They got this idea because they might have seen me with someone."

"I'm making it your responsiblity to put an end to this," the principal said.

"What?"

"Talk to Adam."

"You can't expect me to do that."

"I'm demanding it," the principal said then sat down. "I told him to wait in the library. You're excused from your first class. Make it count."

"Yes sir," Jack said then got to his feet and stepped out of the office.

Jack walked into the library, seeing Adam sitting at one of the tables, flipping through a book. Jack walked over and sat down across from him, setting his backpack down on the floor beside him.

"I hate being cornered," Adam said. "Why don't they just give us detention?"

"All of this didn't have to happen."

Adam looked at Jack. "Not my fault."

Jack held back his anger. "No, it ain't your fault," he agreed. "And it's not mine either."

"You're just born that way?" Adam asked. "Forgive me if I don't believe that bullshit for one minute. You're the guy that's slept with half the girls in the school. Unless you've been hiding it really well or you don't wanna admit it to yourself."

"I'm proudly admitting it," Jack said. "But it had nothing to do with you. You were my friend since we were little. We didn't really TALK, so there was no reason for me to become attracted to you in any way."

"I didn't spread those rumors."

"What?"

"You know how the homos are," Adam said. "You're a stud, you turn up gay, they make up stories."

"Then why are you here?"

"They make up stories."

"They pinned it on you?"

Adam nodded his head. "But, I ain't defendin' you," he said. "Guessin' who you're fuckin' is fun and hurts not only you, but other people."

And Ennis.

"Why is it so important to dig up my private life?"

"Because you're Jack fuckin' Twist," Adam said, leaning forward and propping his arms on the table. "You were the most popular guy in school that got thrown down to the bottom in one summer. Ever since..." He paused for a moment, realization dawning on his face. "Ever since you've been hangin' around Del Mar, you've held back alot of secrets." He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Shit. You're sleepin' with Del Mar."

"Adam-"

"Good at keepin' that a secret," Adam said. "The chick a cover up? Threesome?"

"HELL, no!" Jack said. "But-"

"There's alot of material here to work with," Adam said. "How do you think Del Mar would feel if he heard rumors that you're just using him? That that bet from last year is still goin' on?"

"He wouldn't believe that."

"After you and that mystery guy in the bathroom, how could he not have doubts?"

"You wouldn't do that to him."

"Oh, I wouldn't?"

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, placing it on the table. "There's a couple hundred there," he said. "You don't say a word about Ennis or me ever again. And you stop the homos."

Adam didn't say anything for a moment then reached out and grabbed the money. "You got a deal," he said. "Won't be stayin' in this town for much longer anyway." He stood up and walked off.

Jack relaxed. He hadn't been hoping to get his friendship with Adam back, but he was hoping this had put an end to everything. 


	27. Graduation

Jack didn't spend the night with Ennis that night only because his mom needed him to help out with some things. To get ready for the graduation ceremony and the wedding that would be helped a week later. Jack didn't want to help, but he wanted to at least try to have a good relationship with his mom.

And that night he talked himself into not going to graduation tomorrow. After that talk with Adam, he knew graduation wasn't going to turn out good at all. Adam had to have something planned out, no matter what Jack did to get him to do nothing. He didn't want Ennis to get hurt. And if he wasn't there, Adam wouldn't have any reason to pull off anything.

But, Jack's thoughts kept going to Ennis. And how Ennis might want him to be there. So, Jack got up early the next morning and dressed his best then headed over to Ennis' place to walk with him to the school. Ennis' parents were there, along with Ennis' brother and sister, so Jack got to meet them and caught a ride with them to the school. Jack's mom and Larry were already there when they arrived. Jack had gotten to know Larry over the last few days and had come to learn that he wasn't that bad a guy. If he had a choice between hanging around Larry or his own dad, Jack would choose Larry.

The ceremony started about half an hour later and went by smoothly. Adam honored their deal and Jack was relieved for that.

Jack was a bit confused when Ennis stepped up to the mike in front of everyone. Jack glanced around as if that would provide an explanation for what was going on right now.

"I, uh..." Ennis cleared his throat. Jack probably wasn't the only one that could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I volunteered for this since this one award goes to one of the students that got the highest grade point average. He's also the guy that helped me out in more ways than you." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing over his shoulder, his and Jack's eyes meeting for just a second before Ennis looked away. He held up a trophy. "And, uh...I'm glad to present this award to Jack Twist."

Ennis was clearly relieved once the clapping started. Jack got to his feet, not wanting to leave Ennis hanging. He stepped forward and accepted the award. Jack smiled then couldn't hold back from giving Ennis a hug. Before Jack could pull away, Ennis surprised him yet again.

"Move in with me," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear. His words sent an electric shock through Jack's entire body and Jack nearly forgot where they were standing. All Jack could do was nod his head, the silly grin still on his face. They parted and went to sit down. Jack caught Adam's eye for an instant before Adam quickly looked away. Jack and Ennis' actions had meant nothing more than really good friends to everyone.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a big blur. Jack couldn't stop thinking about what Ennis had said. He was confident it wouldn't be too much longer before their relationship came out in the open.

The diplomas were given out. Jack knew he should be excited about being through with highschool, but he was only excited about his future with Ennis. And he knew there was one and he was planning on making it a good one. After all, you only got one chance at life. He wasn't going to mess that up. It wouldn't just hurt Ennis, it would hurt him, too. There couldn't possibly be an end for them.

Jack met up with his mom and Larry outside afterwards. They congratulated him, but all he wanted to do was find Ennis and get him alone somewhere. He couldn't even suggest any alone time when Jack's mom invited Ennis' family to dinner. They went out to eat and Jack just ended up staring at Ennis the entire time. Both sharing secret smiles whenever Ennis looked his way.

Stories were swapped and the dinner went on for a long time. The Del Mars were invited to the wedding, so Ennis' brother and sister were sticking around for another week. Everyone had become quick friends and Jack caught a glimpse of the happy family he had always wanted. And he was glad to have that feeling with Ennis and no one else.

That night there was finally some alone time.

Jack walked into Ennis' apartment. "Long day," he said, watching as Ennis pulled off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. He pulled off his hat and hung it up. Jack's eyes roamed Ennis up and down, admiring the view. "Did ya mean what ya said?"

Ennis looked at Jack, ruffling his hair a bit. " 'Course I meant it," he said, lowering his hand. "I've been thinkin' about it alot."

Jack smiled then walked over to Ennis and their lips came together, gentle and sweet. "That means alot to me," Jack said, looking into Ennis' eyes. "Might mean more if we told-"

"I love you."

Jack was taken aback by the confession and didn't know what to say. He just stood there, mouth agape. Ennis didn't say anything else. He gave Jack another kiss then stepped around him, leaving Jack standing there.

"Y'know, you gotta say somethin'," Ennis said after a few minutes of silence.

"This is just...all happenin' at once," Jack said, turning to face Ennis. "Wasn't expectin' it so soon."

"It's been over a year, Jack," Ennis said. "And I ain't no child unable to understand what love is."

"Did ya ever say it to Alma?"

Ennis frowned and looked away, occupying himself elsewhere. Jack knew he shouldn't have brought up Alma. She probably already had her baby and that was probably what was bringing Ennis down right now. Jack wished it was possible to give Ennis something like that. If Ennis wanted to be a daddy, Jack wanted to make him happy.

"I didn't say it to her," Ennis finally answered. "Didn't think I'd ever say it to anyone until my wedding day." He shook his head, getting himself a glass of water. He looked at Jack. "And then I met you."

Jack walked over to him and pulled him into his arms. Ennis' arms went around him tightly, holding Jack close. "I love you," Jack said. "And I ain't never lettin' you go."

They kissed. Jack's hands roamed Ennis' strong back before beginning to unbutton Ennis' shirt. He nearly lost his balance as Ennis grabbed him and pushed him backwards toward the bedroom. Ennis pushed Jack up against the wall a bit roughly but Jack just grinned as Ennis snapped Jack's shirt open, exposing his chest. Jack moaned as Ennis' hands were all over him.

Jack pulled his shirt off along with his jacket as Ennis pulled off his own shirt. Jack pulled Ennis the rest of the way into the bedroom and they rid each other of the rest of their clothes before falling onto the bed, bodies pressed close together. Cocks hardened. Jack wanted Ennis inside him already, but was taking this if Ennis wanted to drag things out.

Then Ennis flipped Jack over and entered him. Ennis hit that spot inside Jack instantly. Their fingers intertwined as Ennis' thrusts came harder and faster, getting the right amount of noises out of Jack. Jack focused on Ennis' groans and exhales, knowing this was just the start of their perfect life.

After a few more minutes of love making, they came together then fell asleep in each others arms.

The next few days were busy. Ennis came by to help Jack pack up all of his things. No one asked when Jack was moving in with Ennis. They hadn't picked when they would tell everyone, but if they didn't end up doing so soon, they'd all figure it out on their own.

Jack helped out where he could with the wedding, glad just to go home to Ennis at the end of the day. Ennis agreed to be Jack's date for the wedding. They would open up to their families about their relationship after the wedding. Hopefully all would go well.

And it did. The wedding went by and Jack was happy for his mom. They had grown closer over the last week and Jack achieved the family he had always wanted, though she would be moving off to Kentucky within the next couple of weeks. Jack already made plans to head over there with them to help with the move and then fly back. Which meant Jack and Ennis would be apart for a few days. Nothing they couldn't handle.

When Jack told everyone about his and Ennis' relationship, they didn't show as much surprise as he thought they would. His mom later told him that they knew SOMETHING had been going on between him and Ennis. They didn't judge. They were supportive. Jack and Ennis were loved just the same as they always were.

They had a pretty sweet life.

**End.**

**Check out the sequel, "After School Activities." **


End file.
